The Glory of Redemption
by rcmgamer218
Summary: My first Star Wars story. Ch. 23 is FINALLY up! I'm afraid however that the segments of my story won't show up on the document, and I don't how to fix it, so forgive me for the difficulty of reading the story, I did everything I could to try and fix it
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Glory of Redemption

Chapter 1: Prologue and Bad First Impressions

A/N: I got this idea from Newsoundspartan's: What it Means to be Free. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do.

Ten years in the past.

(A small Trade Federation strike force of Droids have infiltrated a Wookie village with the newly turned Sith Lord; Count Dooku, has been sent by his new master, Darth Sidious to find and destroy a hiding Jedi who left the Order four years ago. After causing much destruction, the Jedi; Kento Marek finally came out of hiding and confronted Dooku.)

Kento: Dark Lord! Whatever you want, you find it here! TURN BACK!

Dooku: You can't hide yourself from me, JEDI!

(Dooku then hit Galek with Force Lightning, throwing the Jedi into the wall of his hut. Galek then got out his lightsaber and charged at Dooku, but he got out his own lightsaber and parried Kento's attack. After a while, Kento was starting to get an upper hand, but Dooku soon found an opening in Kento's defenses and destroyed his lightsaber. Dooku then shot another lightning attack, knocking him on his back. As Dooku gripped Kento with the Force, he could sense a much more powerful presence.)

Dooku: I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your Master?

Kento: The Dark Side has clouded your mind; my master was slain years ago!

Dooku: Then you will share his fate!

(Dooku was about to sever Kento's head with his lightsaber, but it was pulled out of his hands. Dooku then turned around and saw that a small boy around four years old had taken it.)

Dooku: A son?

Kento: RUN!

(Dooku then finished Kento, and the boy watched in horror as his father fell dead. A few moments later, three regular Battle Droids and a Command Droid appeared.)

Commander: Count Dooku!

(The droid then ordered his followers to aim their E-5 blaster rifles at the boy, and Dooku took his lightsaber from the boy and slashed the droids.)

Dooku: Come with me; more will be here soon.

Ten years later

A week has passed since the Republic has gained the favor of Jabba the Hutt, and the Seperatists have been losing the war. Dooku hopes that with his new apprentice will turn the tide. As his new apprentice kneeled, Dooku moved the blade of his lightsaber from one shoulder to the other.)

Dooku: You were weak when I found you, now your hatred has become your strength. At last, the Dark Side is your ally. Rise, my apprentice.

(The young teenager, codename; Starkiller rose and bowed his head.)

Starkiller: What is your will my master?

Dooku: Your training is nearly complete; it's time to face your first true test.

Starkiller: Your spies have located a Jedi?!

Dooku: Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Destroy them and bring me their lightsabers.

(Starkiller then nodded and made his way towards the exit of the secret palace, but Dooku stopped him.)

Dooku: My droids are already attacking their base. My master cannot discover you; destroy any who notice you, Republic troopers and Separatist droids alike.

Starkiller: As you wish my master.

(Meanwhile at the main cloning facility on Kamino, Separatist droids have begun their attack on the capitol city. Anakin Skywalker was slicing Battle Droids in half when his padawan Ahsoka ran up beside him.)

Ahsoka: The main facility has been secured master!

Anakin: Excellent! Now we just have to finish off these droids!

Ahsoka: I was really hoping the rain would short-circuit them!

Anakin: I know what you mean!

(After a few minutes of blocking and cutting, Captain Rex soon joined Anakin and Ahsoka.)

Rex: Things aren't looking so good sir! Two more droid drop ships have just landed and are already deploying more clankers!

Anakin: Hold them off as long as you can!

Rex: Yes sir!

Ahsoka: I told you to suggest a lookout post in the Rishi System!

Anakin: Are you going to say "I told you so" on every mission?

Ahsoka: Yes!

(After a few minutes, Starkiller's ship, the Rouge Shadow, landed on a back platform where no one would see the ship. He then made his way towards the battle, destroying every clone trooper and droid he encountered. Back at Ahsoka and Anakin, the two Jedi finally finished the droids in the area.)

Anakin: Ahsoka, you stay here and contact me if anymore droids arrive.

Ahsoka: Yes master.

(Anakin then left the area went where the other troopers were fighting. Starkiller then waited until Ahsoka was all alone, and jumped behind her. Ahsoka then sensed his presence and activated her lightsaber in her reverse grip.)

Starkiller: Anxious to die are we?

Ahsoka: Who are you?

Starkiller: Your destiny! I hope you're ready to become one with the Force!

(Ahsoka then used the Force to try and push Starkiller, but he just held up his hand and blocked it like it didn't even happen. He then used the Force to push Ahsoka, and she was sent flying to a lower platform and landed on her back. When she opened her eyes, she saw Starkiller jump off the platform she was thrown off of and tried to stab her in her gut. She was barely fast enough dodge the attack, but was sent flying again by the Force Wave that came from the impact and saw the large amounts of lighting coming from where her opponents lightsaber hit.)

Ahsoka: Whoa!

(Ahsoka then got to her feet and tried to attack, but his attack style was impenetrable. She could tell that the boy was strong in the Force, and it was confirmed when he performed a Force Repulse; a move that not even Master Kenobi had learned. The blast sent her to the edge of platform and she was losing her balance, so Starkiller used that use his Force Lightning, and although Ahsoka was able to block it with her lightsaber, her uncomfortable balance and the strength of the attack knocked the sword out of her hands and pushed her to the edge where she hung on for life, which was hard to do since the edge was slippery from endless rain. Starkiller was about to push her off into the merciless waves below, but several blaster fire and Anakin's yelling stopped him. He soon saw that he couldn't face so many opponents at once and pressed a button on his glove. A few seconds later, the Rouge Shadow appeared and Starkiller jumped onto the ramp, and the ship flew away. Starkiller then went into the ship and saw PROXY in the pilots' seat.)

Starkiller: You couldn't have arrived a worse time PROXY.

PROXY: Count Dooku will not be pleased that you have failed master.

Starkiller: I know PROXY. I know.

(After Anakin had helped Ahsoka off the edge of the platform, the medics checked to make sure that she didn't have any internal damage.)

Anakin: I can't leave you alone for five minutes without have to save your hide, can I?

Ahsoka: As if you came fast enough. How is it that I'm always there to save your life, yet you always show up at the last minute?

Anakin: Oh, like when you appeared at the last minute when I beat you to the top of B'omarr Monk Temple when I was confronted by three Droideka's?

Ahsoka: At least I was able to destroy them before they started shooting.

Obi-wan: As much as I would hate to interrupt this amusing talk, the Council requests a status report.

(The two looked up and saw Anakin's old master, Obi-wan Kenobi.)

Anakin: Tell them, that we were able to completely destroy all the droids.

Ahsoka: And I request that I talk with the Council, I believe that Count Dooku might have found a new apprentice.

Anakin: Are you sure it was just not another assassin like Ventress?

Ahsoka: Yes, he was to well trained in the ways of the Force. And he was extremely powerful too; he was able to perform a Force Repulse.

Obi-wan: Interesting, most Jedi Masters can't perform a Repulse, and those who can are normally tired afterwards.

Ahsoka: I know, I read about it in my studies at the Temple.

Obi-wan: The Council will be most surprised that there is one so powerful. And he is about your age correct?

Ahsoka: Yes master.

(Obi-wan then nodded and went back to the main cloning facility. Meanwhile, Starkiller was talking to Dooku about the failure of his mission.)

Dooku: The failure of your mission is most…unfortunate.

Starkiller: Forgive me master. I shall not fail you again.

Dooku: I hope not, for your sake my young apprentice. For the next time your fail, I will not be so lenient.

Starkiller: Yes, my master.

Dooku: I have another task for you.

(Meanwhile, Ahsoka was called to speak with the Council about Dooku's new apprentice.)

Mace: So you are saying that Dooku's new apprentice is powerful in the ways of the Force?

Ahsoka: Yes master Windu. In my years of studying the archives in the Temple, I have never come across any Jedi or Sith that has such a strong connection to the Force.

Yoda: Disturbing, this news is. To have such power at a young age, and be a servant of the Dark Side.

Ahsoka: With all due respect masters, when I fought him, I felt like he had not been turned completely. Although it was deep inside of him, I could still sense that the boy had a small amount of good in him, and I remember in my studies that sometimes, it only takes a small amount of good to be redeemed from the Dark Side.

Plo Koon: Ahsoka is right, several Jedi have been able to resist or turn their back on the Dark Side. I believe it was the Jedi Revan that saw good in his friend, Bastila Shan, and used that to help her return to the Light.

Yoda: Correct Master Plo is.

Shaak Ti: I agree. Perhaps the next time we are confronted with this boy, we should try and capture him to help him turn away from the path of suffering.

Ki Adi Mundi: Agreed.

Mace: Very well then. We shall contact all Jedi and tell them to keep a look out for Dooku's new apprentice and try and capture him.

Yoda: Adjourned, this meeting now is.

(Ahsoka then bowed and the hologram of the Council Chamber disappeared. Ahsoka then made her way back to the now fully repaired and modified Twilight. Anakin then started the ship and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant. When Anakin hit the throttle, the ship was soon surrounded by tunnel of blue and white colors that was hyperspace, Anakin had noticed how quite Ahsoka has been since the meeting with the Council ended.)

Anakin: You alright Snips?

Ahsoka: Huh? Oh yeah. I was just thinking about the fight. I just don't get it! How was I able to survive that encounter? I shouldn't of even been able to dodge that second attack, and yet somehow, I did.

Anakin: Just be glad that you did survive Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: But master, I've never seen such power come from someone before. He could've bested Master Windu.

Anakin: Perhaps it was will of the Force. Remember Ahsoka, nothing happens by accident.

Ahsoka: I know, but still.

Anakin: Why don't you get some rest, after that fight, I'm sure you're exhausted.

Ahsoka: (Yawn) I guess your right.

(Ahsoka then closed her eyes and she soon nodded off. She then realized something wasn't right; she was in a strange ship, with something on her mind that was making her scared and worried. As she looked out of the cockpit of the strange ship, she saw a massive debris field. She then felt a hand on her shoulder that made her feel better, but when she saw who's hand it was, she suddenly felt scared again when she saw that it was the hand of the boy that tried to kill her less than an hour ago.)

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Attack, Second Failure

(Two weeks have passed since the attack on Kamino and Starkiller has been successful in his missions, of course they have been simple assassinations since Dooku felt that his apprentice still wasn't ready to face another Jedi. This time however, Dooku allowed Starkiller to attack a base where a Jedi Knight was currently stationed; A Mon Calamari named Na Dar. Although it was Starkiller's mission to secretly still some files on Republic Training Stations, Dooku has given his apprentice permission to try and kill the Jedi if he got the chance. Meanwhile, Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka were having a meeting with the Council about the whereabouts of Count Dooku.)

Mace: We have reason to believe that Dooku might be hiding in the Fondor system. We would like for you to join forces with Master Fisto's fleet to investigate. If you find Dooku, or any Separatists forces, engage them immediately.

Anakin: As you wish master.

(The hologram then disappeared and Anakin ordered Admiral Yularen to rendezvous with Kit Fisto's at Ilum. Meanwhile, Starkiller was hacking the Republic's base computer when he heard a lightsaber activate.)

Na Dar: I suggest you come quietly so that you can live to see tomorrow.

Starkiller: And I suggest you get out of here so I'll be willing to make your death quick.

(Starkiller then used the Force to try and push Na Dar, but he just jumped above the apprentice and swung his lightsaber. But instead of hitting Starkiller, he hit the computer, shutting it down.)

Starkiller: You're going to regret you did that fish face.

(Starkiller then shot lightning at Na Dar, but he just used his lightsaber to block it. Meanwhile, Anakin's flagship, the Resolute, and two other ships, the Redeemer, and the Rancor's Talon have exited hyperspace and were soon above the frosted planet of Ilum. The Resolute then made contact with Fisto's flagship, the Jedi's Pride.)

Kit: Greetings Skywalker, it has been a long time.

Anakin: It has indeed my friend. Last time I saw you, it was when the war began on Geonosis. Master Fisto, I'd like for you to meet my new padawan; Ahsoka Tano.

Ahsoka: Greetings Master Fisto, it's an honor to finally meet you. I have heard much about you in my time at the temple.

Kit: It's an honor to meet you as well. You are lucky to have a master like Skywalker, I'm sure he is an excellent teacher.

Ahsoka: Well, it certainly makes things interesting.

Anakin: Anyway, I assume that the Council has already briefed you Master Fisto.

Kit: Indeed. We are to go to Fondor and see if we can find Dooku.

Obi-wan: Then I suggest we hurry and go to Fondor then; we don't want to keep the good Count waiting.

Kit: Actually, we may need to wait a day or two. You see, a few hours ago, a band of pirates attacked us and badly damaged one of my ships. I would have called for reinforcements, but they were jamming my transmissions.

Obi-wan: Very well. This will also give us plenty of time to come up with an attack plan.

(The Jedi then headed towards the war room to discuss battle plans, while Starkiller was still fighting Na Dar, and winning.)

Na Dar: You are certainly powerful in the ways of the Force. It's a shame that you're wasting your powers with Dooku.

Starkiller: My master has given me the ultimate power that I deserved, and I will use that power to destroy all Jedi.

Na Dar: You are Dooku's slave; you could be so much more.

Starkiller: You will never convince me to betray my master!

Na Dar: Poor boy. The Sith always betray one another, but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough.

(Starkiller then Force Pushed Na Dar, making him hit a wall and fall unconscious. Starkiller would have finished him if PROXY hadn't contact him and tell him to return to the Rouge Shadow. Once he was onboard, he contacted Dooku to report his failure.)

Starkiller: Forgive me my master; I have failed you…again.

Dooku: This is most unfortunate. Come to Fondor so we can…discuss your failure.

Starkiller: Yes my master.

(Starkiller the punched in the coordinates for Fondor and went to his sleeping quarters where he was ambushed by Anakin Skywalker; or after a few moments, PROXY disguised as Anakin Skywalker.)

Starkiller: Nice try PROXY.

PROXY: Just figured I'd try and kill you before Count Dooku got the chance.

Starkiller: Thanks PROXY.

(Two days have passed the damaged Republic Warship had finally returned from its repairs and the Jedi were almost ready for their attack. Meanwhile, the Rouge Shadow had finally made it to Fondor, and saw a ship under construction, larger than any ship he had ever seen. He remembered that his master called it the Malevolence. That was one the safest places for him and his master to meet because it was only his master, and construction droids that never spoke or recorded anything. The Rough Shadow then landed in one of the hangers and Starkiller went to the bridge, where his master was for him. He then walked in and was about to speak, but was cut off from being held in the air and choking for breath.)

Dooku: You have failed me for the last time my apprentice.

(Dooku then took out is lightsaber and stabbed his apprentice in the gut. He then used the Force to throw Starkiller in different directions, breaking his limbs a few ribs. He then threw Starkiller out of window and watched him drift into space. As the Jedi were talking about what they should do, Ahsoka could feel that something was telling her to convince the three Jedi to just move to Fondor now or else something tragic would happen.)

Ahsoka: Masters! We need to go to Fondor now!

Anakin: Ahsoka, if we just go to Fondor unprepared, we could end up getting killed.

Ahsoka: Master, if we don't go to Fondor now, we may very lose the war! Or it'll at least be very difficult for us to win it!

(Although the Jedi couldn't explain it, they knew that Ahsoka was right, and they could sense was she was feeling too, so they ordered Admiral Yularen to move the fleet to Fondor. Just then, the inspection droids that came to check on the Malevolence every week told Dooku that the hyperdrive was fully operational, and Dooku had the droids move the ship to a different system, farther away from the Republic. Five hours later, the six Republic ships exited hyperspace and found that there was nothing in the system.)

Obi-wan: Another false lead.

Anakin: Blast it!

(The Jedi were discussing their next attack plan when Ahsoka could hear a faint distress call through the Force.)

Ahsoka: Master! I believe that someone is out there and in trouble!

(The Jedi then stopped talking and listened through the Force and they too heard the distress call.)

Obi-wan: I sense it too!

Anakin: Come on Ahsoka! Let's go see who we can find out there!

(Ahsoka then followed her master to the hanger and they entered the Twilight. They then took off and started exploring the sector. After fifteen minutes of searching, Artoo picked something up on his scanners.)

Anakin: What is it Artoo?

(Artoo made a few beeps, when translated said that he found something.)

Ahsoka: Artooie thinks he found something on his scanners.

(Artoo then told the Jedi where to go and it wasn't long before they found a body floating in front of them.)

Anakin: There!

(The two got closer to the body and Ahsoka recognized it as Dooku's apprentice.)

Ahsoka: That's…

(Anakin then got the back of the Twilight towards Starkiller and Ahsoka used the Force to pull him in. She then caught him and she got good look at his wounds.)

Ahsoka: Oh my…what happened to you?

(The body just didn't answer or even move and Ahsoka couldn't hear the boy breathing. She then laid him down and was relieved when she heard his heart beat, but it was weak and growing weaker by the minute. She then activated the medical droid and it helped her carry him to bridge and laid him down on a counter.)

Ahsoka: Master, I think you better take a look at him.

Anakin: Alright. Artoo, take over for me will ya?

(Artoo then gave a confirming beep and Anakin walked over to counter where Starkiller was lying on.)

Anakin: Man, I guess Dooku betrayed him.

Ahsoka: Doc, do you think you help him?

Droid: I'm afraid these wounds are beyond my expertise. You will have to take him to a more capable healing station.

(Ahsoka then gave a frustrated growl and decided that the best she could do was just try to keep him alive until they reached the fleet. Just then, a hologram of Obi-wan appeared.)

Obi-wan: So Anakin, were you able to find anything?

Anakin: Yes master. The life form we sensed was actually Dooku's apprentice; and he's badly injured. Amazingly he's still alive, but if we don't get him proper medical attention, he won't make it.

Obi-wan: We'll have the medical bay ready when you get here, but I suggest you hurry.

Anakin: Yes master.

(The hologram of Obi-wan then disappeared and Ahsoka looked at her master.)

Ahsoka: Master?

Anakin: Yeah snips?

Ahsoka: I'm glad he's alive and all, but why are we working so hard to save someone who serves the Dark Side?

Anakin: Like you told the Council Ahsoka, no one is without hope of redemption. Perhaps if we can save this boy, he may want to try a become a Jedi.

Ahsoka: But, what if he doesn't want to leave the Dark Side, and he tries to attack us?

Anakin: Then I guess we'll have no other choice but to arrest him, or…destroy him.

(Ahsoka then frowned at what Anakin said and decided to try and cheer her up.)

Anakin: But since he was betrayed, I doubt he'll choice right away to still follow the Sith again.

(The Twilight finally landed in the hanger of the Resolute and the medics immediately took Starkiller and brought him to the medical bay, with Ahsoka right behind them. After four hours of waiting, the medics finally exited the room Starkiller was put in.)

Ahsoka: So, how is he?

Medic: We were able to stabilize him and stop the internal bleeding. However, he's been put into a comma, so we don't know when he'll wake up. But you're welcome to go into the room if you wish.

Ahsoka: Thank you.

(Ahsoka then entered the room and saw that the boy restraints on his wrists and ankles.)

Ahsoka: Are those really necessary?

Medic: General Skywalker's orders.

(After five minutes, the rest of medics left the room and Anakin soon entered and sat down next to Ahsoka.)

Ahsoka: They said he's in a comma, so it might be a while before he wakes up. Are those restraints really necessary?

Anakin: I'm afraid so. He could wake up and destroy everything in the room, so I had these restraints put on him.

(After a while, the two left the room to report that they have found Dooku's secret apprentice. After the meeting, the two went to the bridge to say their farewells to Master Fisto, and Anakin's ships went to Coruscant so that the Jedi could try and heal the apprentice and wake him up faster. It took the a day to finally reach Coruscant and Anakin went to the Council Chamber for his report. Ahsoka went to medical hall to keep an eye on Starkiller. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Ahsoka wanted to make sure that she was there when the boy wakes up.)

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finally Waking Up, Promises, and Memories

(It has been seven months since Ahsoka and Anakin rescued Starkiller, and he was coming close to getting out of his comma. He soon started mumbling or started trying to move around in his sleep, and the Jedi were being extra cautious with treating his wounds. When the Jedi told Anakin and Ahsoka that the boy was going to wake up in a few hours, the two went straight to the temple to try and help him. Starkiller soon started to groan and try and open his eyes, however when he did, he saw a blinding white light and closed his eyes again. He then heard a droid speak, and another human's voice.)

Droid: Master Skywalker, he's regaining consciousness!

Anakin: Keep him restrained.

Droid: Yes sir.

(Starkiller then became fully awake and started screaming from remembering the betrayal of his master. He then tried to stand up, but found that he was restrained to the bed. He then looked around and saw that he was in some sort of medical room and saw an adult human and a Torgrutan teenager around his age.)

Starkiller: Who are you?!

Anakin: I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and this is my padawan; Ahsoka Tano. You're in the medical halls in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Starkiller: Great. First I get betrayed by my master, now I get captured by the Jedi. Can things get any worse?

Ahsoka: You weren't captured, you were rescued. I could hear your distress call through the Force and my master and I came to rescue you.

Starkiller: Well, that answers that question.

Anakin: Okay, now we have some questions for you. First of all, what's your name?

Starkiller: I don't have one.

Ahsoka: Come on, everyone has a name. Stop lying to us.

Starkiller: I don't have a name. Besides, even if I did, I'd never tell Jedi scum like you! I was created to destroy Jedi, not be saved by them.

Anakin: You didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Starkiller: You did. You could have just left me for dead.

Anakin: The Jedi don't believe in deserting those in need; even if they are a server of Dark Side.

Starkiller: How noble of you. Now, if you could just let me go, I'd like to kill my traitorous master.

Anakin: We're not letting you go until you calm down and listen to us.

Starkiller: Then I guess I'll just have to break these restraints!

(Starkiller then tried to summon his strength to break the restraints, but he soon found it impossible.)

Ahsoka: Careful! If you exert too much energy, you'll put yourself in another comma!

(Starkiller then started to feel a bit dizzy and took a deep breath. He then figured the only way he could get out of the Temple was to listen to the Jedi and hope that they let him go.)

Starkiller: Fine. What do you want to know?

Anakin: That's more like it. Now, what's your name?

Starkiller: I really don't have a name. All I have is my codename; Starkiller.

Ahsoka: Well, isn't that a pleasant name?

Anakin: Well, that's a start. Now, how long have you been serving Dooku?

Starkiller: Ten or eleven years.

Ahsoka: That means you were only around four or five when he took you. Do you remember that day?

Starkiller: Vaguely. Dooku told me not to think of my past. He said that it would only make me weak.

Ahsoka: Figures.

Starkiller: Okay, now it's my turn to ask questions. Other than interrogating me; what do you want from me?

Anakin: We just want your cooperation. It'll make everything go more smoothly and you'll soon be released from your restraints.

Ahsoka: We also want to help you.

Starkiller: Why help someone that tried to kill you? It doesn't make sense.

Ahsoka: The Jedi don't hold grudges.

Starkiller: Really? But how do you plan on helping me?

Anakin: Well first, we want to help you let go of your anger. It'll give you a bit peace.

Starkiller: How?

Anakin: If you let go of your anger, it'll allow you to think clearly and see through deception. Including the lies Dooku have told you.

Ahsoka: Okay, our turn again. Why don't you want our help?

Starkiller: Dooku said that I shouldn't offer help, nor should I accept it. He said to become truly powerful, I need to do things on my own.

Anakin: Well, that's partly true. There comes a point in one's life to face things himself, but one must also know that when you can't do things on your own, you must know when to ask for help.

Starkiller: Okay, now I have another question for you. Why aren't you surprised that Dooku told me not think about my past. That I would become weak.

Anakin: Although it is part of the Jedi code to let go of ones past, it is important to know what your past is so that you can know who and what kind of people to trust and who not to trust. Do you remember anything about the day Dooku found you?

Starkiller: No, I only remember feeling great sadness that day.

Ahsoka: Master, do you think Master Luminara might be able help Starkiller remember the day Dooku found him.

Anakin: Maybe. I'll contact her and ask. Keep an eye on him while I'm gone.

(Anakin then left the room, leaving the two teenagers alone.)

Starkiller: Ahsoka right?

Ahsoka: Yeah.

Starkiller: I remember you from Kamino. You're the padawan who's but I kicked.

Ahsoka: You got lucky that day. I had a cold from all the rain and couldn't think strait. Plus my reflexes were slow.

Starkiller: Hey, whatever it takes to help you sleep at night.

Ahsoka: Very funny.

Starkiller: Ahsoka, can I ask you something?

Ahsoka: I believe you just did.

Starkiller: Very funny. But seriously, if I hadn't of turned to the Dark Side, do you think the two of could have been friends?

Ahsoka: What do mean "could have been"? We can still be friends.

Starkiller: But, I'm a Sith; you're a Jedi. We're supposed to be enemies.

Ahsoka: You don't have be a Sith you know. You could try being a Jedi.

Starkiller: But after all I've done, the Jedi would never accept me as one of them.

Ahsoka: Don't be so sure.

Starkiller: I don't know.

Ahsoka: Just consider it.

Starkiller: Alright.

Ahsoka: Promise?

Starkiller: Promise.

(A few minutes later, Anakin walked back into the room with Master Luminara right behind him.)

Luminara: So you're the apprentice of Count Dooku.

Starkiller: Former, actually. You must be Master Luminara. I take it you can find my memories for me.

Luminara: I can try.

(Luminara then got behind Starkiller and placed her hands on Starkiller's hands. She then closed her eyes and Starkiller did the same. A few moments later, Starkiller's eyes shot open as he remembered the day Dooku took everything from him. He saw Dooku kill his father, he remembered Dooku destroying his home, he remembered Dooku taking aboard his Solar Sailor, and training him to become his secret apprentice.)

Starkiller: I remember!

(Luminara then took her hands off of Starkiller's head as he remembered everything.)

Starkiller: I remember everything. Even my name! My real name! I'm Galen Marek! My father was Kento Marek! He was… he was killed by Dooku.

(Galen then frowned when he realized that for the past ten years he had been following the man that killed his father. While Master Luminara and Anakin looked surprised when they realized why Kento left the Order.)

Galen: Master Skywalker, can you release me from my restraints, I'd like to talk to the Jedi Council.

(Anakin nodded and pressed a button that released the restraints, and Anakin and Ahsoka led Galen to the Council Chamber. When they entered the chamber they saw Masters Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Shaak Ti, and Plo Koon.)

Anakin: Masters, this is Dooku's former apprentice, Galen Marek.

(The Council was shocked when they heard the name Marek, remembering that Kento Marek left the Order for an unexplained reason; but the reason was now apparent.)

Yoda: Child of Kento Marek, this is?

Anakin: Yes, and he would like to turn his back to the Dark Side and join the Jedi.

Mace: He is too old for Jedi training.

Anakin: He has already been trained in the ways of the Force. He just needs to be taught restraint and control over his emotions.

Yoda: Difficult to do with a child that is. Much harder with a teenager, it will be.

Anakin: Then I'll train him.

Yoda: Already have an apprentice, you do.

Mace: The Code forbids it.

Anakin: I believe…Ahsoka and Galen have formed a bond. And if you remember, I was too old for training.

Yoda: True, this is.

Mace: Yes…but…

Obi-wan: Perhaps we can make an exception with Galen, like we did with Anakin.

Plo Koon: Agreed.

Shaak Ti: Agreed.

Yoda: Agreed.

Mace: Very well. Skywalker, we shall allow you to have two padawan's.

Anakin: Thank you Masters.

Mace: Meeting adjourned.

(The three then bowed and left the chamber. They then exited the temple, when a strange ship landed in front of the Temple. The Jedi then activated their lightsabers, but Galen stopped them, recognizing the ship as the Rouge Shadow.)

Galen: Wait! Wait!

(The ramp of the Rouge Shadow then opened and Galen used the Force to take Ahsoka's lightsaber from her belt and activated it. Just then, Count Dooku charged out of the ship and attacked Galen, who countered and soon knocked Dooku on his back. The Jedi were about to help Galen, when he stabbed Dooku in the chest and soon showed a strange droid.)

Galen: PROXY! How'd you find me?

PROXY: My primary programming allows me track you. I would of tried and kill you sooner, but I thought it would be unfair if you couldn't fight back.

(Galen then helped PROXY to his feet and handed Ahsoka her lightsaber back. It was obvious that his two new friends were confused about what was going on.)

Galen: You guys, this is my training droid; PROXY. A one of a kind droid, capable of turning into anyone in his memory core, not only is he able to turn into anyone, he can copy their voices, movements, fighting styles; you name it.

(The two just looked in amazement at the droid, but Ahsoka's train of thought by what PROXY said.)

Ahsoka: What do you mean by "primary programming" PROXY?

PROXY: My primary programming requires me to catch my master off guard and try and kill him.

(Both Jedi were shocked at what the droid and Galen just laughed at the faces his friends made.)

Ahsoka: You mean figuratively right? As in, he disarms you and you say you're dead.

Galen: No, he really tries to kill me.

Ahsoka: Oh.

Anakin: So, what's your ship called?

Galen: The Rouge Shadow. It was a gift from Dooku, so I guess I have to get rid of it.

Anakin: That won't be necessary. You can keep the ship if you want.

Galen: Thank you master.

Anakin: Now, we must begin your training.

PROXY: Training master?

Galen: Yes, I'm training to be a Jedi.

PROXY: Oh, will I have to be deactivated?

Anakin: No, but Galen, I suggest you change PROXY's primary programming.

Galen: I'll consider it.

Ahsoka: In other words, probably not.

Galen: Give her prize! She answered correctly!

Ahsoka: You certainly full of it, aren't you?

Galen: Wouldn't want it any other way.

Anakin: Come on you two.

Galen: Alright. PROXY, go to the library and see if you can't find any new fighter mods. I'm getting kind of bored with the ones you keep attacking me with.

PROXY: Yes master.

(The three Jedi then went back to the temple to begin Galen's training, unaware that Grevious' new flag ship The Malevolence, was almost complete, all that left was to test the ion cannons.)

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Escaping Malevolence and Visions

(Two months have passed since Galen decided to become a Jedi and he was progressing quickly. Galen and Ahsoka have also become close friends, normally ganging up on Anakin when they get in an argument. As a thank you for saving his life, Galen has been teaching Ahsoka several of his techniques, including the Force Repulse, Force Lightning, Force Choke, faster Force Speed, and higher Force Jumps; he also taught her those techniques, and how to do them without exhausting herself. When they would spar in their free time, although Ahsoka would use her new techniques to fight Galen, he was still better than her. The two friends had just walked into the bridge of Anakin's flag ship, the Resolute, and noticed that Anakin was talking to Obi-wan, Masters Yoda and Windu, about the Separatists new secret super weapon.)

Windu: This super weapon can destroy entire fleets, and disappear without a trace. It appears that Dooku doesn't want anyone finding this weapon.

Obi-wan: Yes, the Separatists are being unusually tidy in their operations.

Galen: I noticed that in my studies of these battles, even escape pods are destroy, but I noticed that there are hardly any carbon scoring on the hull of pods, meaning that they send out pod hunters.

Ahsoka: Pod hunters?

Galen: A special craft meant to search for any survivors in a battle. I'm glad Dooku didn't have any hunters with him when he betrayed me.

Yoda: A step ahead of us, Dooku always seems.

(Just then, PROXY walked into the bridge and went over to his master.)

PROXY: Master, I require help in modifying the Rouge Shadow.

Galen: Alright PROXY, I'll be there in a minute. Come on Ahsoka, I promised you tour of my ship.

(The three then left the bridge and went towards the hanger and a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine appeared.)

Palpatine: We must search for this super weapon and destroy it.

Mace: Master Plo is currently checking a lead on the super weapon in the Abregado system.

Anakin: Have him report to me if he finds it masters.

Mace: Very well. May the Force be with us all.

(The holograms of the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine disappeared, and Anakin went to the hanger with Artoo to check on his padawan's. When he reached the hanger, Anakin noticed that the ramp was down and he couldn't see Galen or Ahsoka, so he walked into the ship and saw that Galen was showing Ahsoka around.)

Galen: This is my meditation room. This is where I go to meditate, dual with PROXY, and talk to Dooku.

Anakin: Well, you probably won't be needing that last reason for while.

Galen: Do you always enter someone else's ship without permission?

Anakin: Only when I want to.

(Galen then detected a disturbance in the Force and activated his lightsaber and held it in his unique upside-down grip. He then looked up and saw Qui Gon Jinn fall from the ceiling and attack Galen. However, Galen used the Force to pick Qui Gon in the air, and he then threw his lightsaber into Qui Gon's chest. Galen then released his grip, and the now revealed PROXY fell to the ground.)

Galen: Your sneak attacks are improving PROXY, but you need to remember that a sneak attack, even a successful one does not take away a need for a defense.

PROXY: I know master, I was just hoping that you would not attack so strongly with your friends in the same room.

Galen: You must also learn not to underestimate your opponent. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll kill me some day.

PROXY: I sure hope so. I don't want to become useless.

(Just then, Anakin's comm. link went off.)

Anakin: Skywalker here.

Yularen: General, Master Plo has just reported in. He believes he has found the Separatist super weapon.

Anakin: Very well Admiral, we'll be there soon.

(The three Jedi then left the hanger and went to the bridge, where they saw Jedi Master Plo Koon on the holo-screen.)

Plo: Ko To Yah, Little 'Soka.

Ahsoka: Ko To Yah Master Plo.

(Anakin and Galen snickered at Ahsoka's nickname that Master Plo had given her.)

Galen: Little 'Soka? That's cute.

(Ahsoka then elbowed her friend in the gut, and Galen pretended to have the air knocked out of him.)

Anakin: Were you able to find Grevious' super weapon?

Plo: Yes, it's here in the Abregado system. We are about to engage it…(static)…reinforcements…(static)…

(The connection between Anakin and Master Plo was then cut and they couldn't retrieve.)

Admiral: The enemy must be jamming their communications sir.

Ahsoka: We have to help Master Plo!

Anakin: We must report this to the council first.

(Anakin then made communications with Masters Obi-wan, Yoda, and Windu, who were in Palpatine's office. Ahsoka and Anakin talked to the council, while Galen talked to the Admiral about the Resolute.)

Anakin: We made contact with Master Plo, we lost their signal soon after. We believe that the Separatists are jamming their communications.

Mace: If that is true, then we can confirm that General Grevious is indeed in the Abregado system.

Palpatine: Then we must send every cruiser we have.

Mace: I'm afraid we can't do that your Excellency. We can't spare any cruisers without risking a large break in our defenses.

Ahsoka: So were just going to leave Master Plo to die?! He's a Jedi, and all those clone troopers, we can't just let them die like that!

Palpatine: Such rashness for one so young.

Obi-wan: She is being trained by Anakin.

(After the meeting ended, Ahsoka tried walking away from the bridge, but Anakin stopped her.)

Anakin: Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: Master, we can't just leave them to die!

Galen: What's going on?

Anakin: Ahsoka needs to learn a thing or two about learning to speak when spoken to. Come on, we have to search for that mystery weapon. Let's prep the Twilight.

Galen: Actually Master, why don't we take the Rouge Shadow. It has a cloaking device that can hide from any scanner.

Anakin: Alright.

(The Jedi and Artoo then got aboard the Rouge Shadow, and Artoo punched in the coordinates.)

Anakin: Got those coordinates punched in Artoo?

(Artoo then gave a confirming beep, and Anakin hit the throttle. Once they reached their destination, Ahsoka went to the computer and turned on the scanner.)

Ahsoka: Artoo, boost the scanner, and keep a look out for "mystery weapon".

Anakin: Actually Artoo, scan the area for life forms.

Ahsoka: Why are we scanning for life forms when looking for ship that's probably filled Battle…Droids?

(Ahsoka then turned her chair and saw what their true destination really was.)

Ahsoka: The Abregado System. Oh! So it's okay for you not do what the Council says.

Anakin: Doing what you're supposed to do is one thing. How you go about doing, that's another. That's what I've been trying to teach you my young padawan.

Ahsoka: So you always meant to look for survivors?

Anakin: There are lives in danger here Ahsoka, we can't just leave them die.

Ahsoka: But that's what I said!

Anakin: Yes, but it's the way you said it.

(Just then, a hologram of Obi-wan appeared, who as always, looked furious at Anakin.)

Obi-wan: Anakin, where are you?

Anakin: Oh! Hello Master. We're currently looking for survivors in the Abregado system.

Galen: It was my idea…

Ahsoka: It was my idea…

Galen: It was our idea.

Obi-wan: Oh I'm sure. Well, did you find any survivors?

Anakin: No, it appears Grevious doesn't want any witness'.

Obi-wan: All the more reason you need to be back with the fleet. We need you Anakin.

Anakin: Yes master.

(The hologram of Obi-wan then disappeared and Anakin turned to face Artoo.)

Anakin: Artoo, boost the scanners. Now Ahsoka, we might discover something you don't want to find.

Ahsoka: I know Master, but I just have to believe Master Plo is alive.

Anakin: How do you know Master Plo anyway?

Ahsoka: He's one of my oldest friends. He found me and brought to the temple where I belong, and now he's lost so now, maybe I can find him.

(Artoo then tried to boost the scanners, but he gave unsuccessful beep.)

Ahsoka: Ugh!

Anakin: Patience, we're trying.

Galen: I'll go see if I can't boost the sensors manually.

(Galen then went down a repair hatch and started making adjustments. A few minutes later, Galen called out to them.)

Galen: Alright Artoo, try it now.

(Artoo then tried boosting the scanners again, and this time, he gave a bunch of excited beeps.)

Anakin: Artoo thinks he's found something on the Rouge Shadow's sensor array! Artoo, can you track it?

(After Artoo gave two confirming beeps, Ahsoka took the controls and turned the ship. After a while they could here a faint signal.)

Ahsoka: Hello, this is Ahsoka Tano. Can anyone read me?

(Ahsoka could then hear a clone trooper's voice, and she could also hear Master Plo's voice, although it was a bit quieter. After a while, the signal was lost and a few minutes later, a hologram of Palpatine appeared.)

Palpatine: Anakin, the Council is furious. Why are you taking such risks?

Anakin: We need to search for survivors Chancellor.

Palpatine: A noble gesture Anakin, but I beg you, please return to the fleet.

Anakin: Yes your Excellency.

(The hologram then disappeared and Anakin looked over at Ahsoka.)

Anakin: Time to go Ahsoka.

(Anakin then started to punch in the coordinates to his fleet, but Ahsoka could sense someone calling out to her.)

Ahsoka: Master, wait!

Anakin: Ahsoka, I want to believe that Master Plo is alive…

Ahsoka: I KNOW he's alive! I can sense it!

(Ahsoka then took the controls for the Rouge Shadow and gave it a sharp turn, making Artoo squeal. They could also here a large metal thump and then heard Galen cry out in pain.)

Galen: Ow! AHSOKA!

(After a few minutes, Galen walked back to Anakin and Ahsoka, rubbing his head, and all three of them saw an escape pod and two clone troopers and Master Plo floating near it. Ahsoka then piloted the Rouge Shadow towards the pod and Galen activated a containment field to prevent the air from escaping the Rouge Shadow, and then lowered the ramp. Plo Koon and the two clone troopers entered the ship and Galen used the Force to pull the pod towards the ramp, giving the commander just enough time to get inside the Rouge Shadow. Plo Koon and Anakin then helped the clones towards the couch in the ship so they could catch their breath.)

Plo: Tell me, where there any survivors?

Anakin: No.

Plo: The hunters must have gotten them.

Ahsoka: I'm sorry Master Plo.

(Ahsoka then embraced Plo Koon and he returned the hug. Once Galen stabilized the clones, they went back to cockpit.)

Plo: We tracked the weapon here. That is when we discovered that it was an Ion Cannon.

Ahsoka: An Ion Cannon?

Plo: A weapon that disables all power to our ships.

PROXY: Master, the scanners are detecting a large ship, coming this way.

Galen: PROXY, activate the cloaking device.

(PROXY then pressed a few buttons, but there was a light humming sound, and then a whirring sound, then a buzzing noise, and then all went silent.)

Galen: PROXY, please tell me you remembered to charge up the cloaking device last time you used it.

PROXY: Sorry master, I guess I forgot.

Plo: Turn off the power!

(Galen and PROXY then pressed buttons and pulled switches and soon, the Rouge shadow went dark. PROXY then deactivated himself and Ahsoka turned off Artoo.)

Plo: Now we wait for the ship to enter hyperspace.

(Just then, the large cruiser appeared from the view port and Ahsoka looked in awe at the ship, but Galen tried to remember where he saw the ship before.)

Ahsoka: That is one big cruiser crusher.

Galen: I've seen that ship before! That's the Malevolence! General Grevious' new flag ship!

(Galen then sensed something that made his skin turn snow white.)

Ahsoka: Galen, what's wrong?

Galen: Dooku's on that ship! We need to leave, now! If he senses me, not only will he now I'm alive, but he'll also send out every Vulture Droid on that ship to find us. And with the cloaking device deactivated, it won't take long for them to find us.

(Just then, the Malevolence started turning around, making the four Jedi nervous.)

Anakin: They're coming back!

Galen: Reactivate the ship. He knows I'm here.

(Galen then reactivated all the systems and Ahsoka reactivated the droids. Galen then got the controls and started making his way out of the debris field. However Ahsoka noticed something on the radar, a large disk field that was getting bigger. Ahsoka then looked in fear when she saw two big chunks of metal in front of them, and Galen wasn't doing anything to get out of the way.)

Ahsoka: Galen?

Galen: Master, take over!

(Anakin then took control of the fighter and Galen used the Force to move the chunks of metal out of the way and Ahsoka gave a sigh of relief. After fifteen seconds, they finally got clear of the debris field, and they made the jump to hyperspace. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo Koon felt relieved, but Galen could sense Dooku's anger, making him snow white again. When they reached the Resolute, Galen went straight to his quarters. He then started meditating, and saw glimpse of the future. He was on some observation deck and saw four familiar senators. He saw Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Padme Amidala. He also saw Dooku, who looked like he had taken a bad beating. What confused him most of all was that there was a strange man in cloak, and although he had never seen the man before, he had a familiar feeling about him. He then recognized the man as Dooku's master, Darth Sidious. Galen then noticed that he had his lightsaber pointed Dooku's head.)

Sidious: Yes, kill him! He was weak; broken! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side.

Ahsoka: NO!

(Just then, Ahsoka came out of no where and charged at Sidious; but she was hit by Force Lightning coming from Sidious.)

Padme: Help her!

(Galen looked at Ahsoka, and then at Dooku. After thinking, he finally made his choice. He then moved to attack… Galen's vision was interrupted by a knocking on his door. He then opened the door and saw that Ahsoka had a worried look on her face.)

Ahsoka: Galen, are you alright? I sensed your distress.

Galen: Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad vision, that's all.

Ahsoka: You want to talk about it.

Galen: Maybe later. What do you need?

Ahsoka: Master Skywalker is already planning our attack on the Malevolence, and he wants us there.

Galen: Alright.

(Galen then followed Ahsoka to the bridge and saw that Anakin, Plo Koon, and Admiral Yularen were talking to the Council.)

Mace: Now that we know what the mystery weapon is, our forces will be more prepared.

Galen: Although you are correct Master Windu, my old master is not one to just forgive people for failures. Dooku is most likely going to Grevious attack weaker forces, ones that can't move quickly enough to avoid the ion cannon. Most likely his targets are going to be supply freighters and such. But even that can greatly impact our war effort.

Obi-wan: Indeed. I'm sure Jabba would be willing to spare a few of his forces when our freighters when they move through the outer rim. But we still have a problem with moving our forces through the core worlds.

Galen: I'm sure Grevious will want to lay low since we know about his weapon, but only for a few days.

Obi-wan: Then we can use that time to move as much supplies and medical transports as possible.

(The Jedi and admiral then nodded and cut the transmission. Galen then went back to his quarters to rest for the night, however his vision kept haunting him in his sleep. After only getting five hours of sleep he woke up and saw Ahsoka walking by his quarters along with other troopers going in different directions. Ahsoka then saw Galen's condition and put on another worried face.)

Ahsoka: Galen…you look terrible.

Galen: Gee thanks.

Ahsoka: You have that vision again?

Galen: Yeah.

Ahsoka: You want to talk about it now?

Galen: Sure.

(Ahsoka then went into Galen's quarters and sat next to him on his bed. Galen then started talking about his vision and Ahsoka listened to every word. When he finished, Ahsoka just looked in shocked at what she heard.)

Ahsoka: Wow.

Galen: Yeah, and thing is, from what I could tell, that future is very near.

Ahsoka: Well, you have to remember something Galen; the future is not set in stone.

Galen: I know, but the thing is, in my vision, instead of saving you, I chose revenge and went after Dooku, then I saw you die. That's what scared me the most.

Ahsoka: Aw, I'm touched.

Galen: Ahsoka, I'm serious. You're my closest friend, and I want to help you when I can. But I can't figure out why I chose revenge over a friend. Not only is revenge against the Jedi Code, I also felt like I didn't want to help you.

Ahsoka: Well just remember; the future isn't set in stone. And if you need to talk to me again, just come by my quarters, I'll be more than willing to help.

Galen: Thanks Ahsoka. Now…(yawn)…if you don't mind, I'd like to try and some rest.

Ahsoka: Sure.

(Ahsoka then left Galen's quarters and Galen went back to sleep. He then had the same vision, except this time, instead of him going after Dooku, Galen decided to save Ahsoka. After he saved Ahsoka, he and Ahsoka rescued the Senators and made their way towards the Rouge Shadow. They then escaped, and Ahsoka did something that made Galen smile in his sleep. He then woke up the next day and heard knocking on his door. He then opened the door and saw Ahsoka.)

Galen: What's wrong?

Ahsoka: Grevious has begun attacking targets again.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle of Malevolence and After-Battle Confessions

(Galen and Ahsoka ran to bridge and saw Anakin talking Mace Windu and Yoda.)

Mace: Grevious has just recently destroyed some of our medical transports.

Ahsoka: Medical transports?! Only General Grevious would go after clones that can't shoot back.

Anakin: Judging by the location of the attack, Grevious' next target will probably be our secret medical station in the Naboo system.

Mace: Indeed.

Ahsoka: Master, based on Grevious' position, he won't be able to plot a course less than ten parsecs.

Anakin: I know of a shortcut that can get us to Naboo faster than Grevious. I and Shadow Squadron should be able to make our way through the shortcut, while Obi-wan's forces finish off the ship.

Obi-wan: Agreed. I shall contact the medical station and have them start an evacuation.

Anakin: Once Shadow Squadron and I get through the nebula field, we'll aim for the bridge and take the ship out, along with Grevious.

(Once the Jedi agreed on the attack plan, Anakin ordered Shadow Squadron to the hanger. Admiral Yularen then gave the pilots a quick briefing and let Anakin tell them the rest.)

Anakin: Thank you Admiral. Once we engage the Malevolence, we need go right past the ion cannon and aim for the bridge. If we take it out, Grevious will go with it, and bring the war to a quicker end.

Shadow 5: The head clanker! Skywalker's getting pretty ambitious.

Anakin: Alright men, you know what to do, go prep your fighters.

Shadow Squadron: SIR, YES SIR!

Plo: Your master seems to inspire great confidence to his men.

Ahsoka: He does lead by Ahsoka.

Plo: Your men seem quite confident Skywalker, but do you think they can pull it off?

Anakin: Why don't you ask them? Matchstick, you think our boys can pull it off?

Matchstick: Yes sir. We're the best of the best, minimal casualties; maximum effectiveness.

Plo: Most impressive. But it may just take small casualties to make this mission a failure.

Ahsoka: Master Plo is right, with Grevious on that bridge; it's bound to be well protected.

Galen: You leave that to me. I already have plan.

Ahsoka: Well I'm dying to hear it.

Galen: Uh, uh. It's a surprise.

(The Jedi then went down the hanger and passed the new Y-wing fighters.)

Ahsoka: So, which one's mine?

Anakin: You're with me. You'll be my gunner.

Ahsoka: But you have Artoo. You don't need me.

Anakin: But I so enjoy your company my padawan.

Ahsoka: Just admit it; you don't like my flying.

Anakin: No it's not that…uhh…I uhh…

Galen: As much as I love seeing my master make a fool of his self, I need to know; does my starfighter have the required upgrades?

Anakin: Yes it does.

Ahsoka: Wait, he gets his own fighter? That's not fair.

Galen: My plan requires that I have my own fighter. Trust me, it'll be worth it.

Ahsoka: It better be.

(Ahsoka then started mumbling something under her breath about Anakin and Bantha poodoo when Master Plo arrived.)

Plo: I shall be joining you in your attack as a Jedi escort.

Anakin: Any help will be appreciated Master Plo.

Ahsoka: I figured you'd be joining us. Your fighter's already been prepped.

(Fifteen minutes later, Yularen gave the order and Shadow Squadron left the Resolute hanger.)

Anakin: All wings report in.

Matchstick: Shadow 2 standing by.

Shadow 3: Shadow 3 standing by.

(Artoo then gave some beeps saying that he had a bed feeling about this attack.)

Ahsoka: I know Artooie; I have a bad feeling about this too.

Anakin: Cut the chatter Snips.

(Just then Plo Koon came up behind the squadron, and Garen got in the middle of the formation.)

Plo: Jedi escort ready.

Garen: Starkiller reporting in,

Matchstick: When we get back, I'll buy everyone a drink.

Shadow 3: I can already taste it.

(The pilots could then hear Obi-wan's voice on the comm. link.)

Obi-wan: This plan of yours better work.

Anakin: Well if doesn't, I won't be around for you say I told you so.

Obi-wan: That's reassuring. Alright, take your shortcut, I'll go the long way, and you better be there before me.

Anakin: I plan on it. Prepare the jump to lightspeed.

(All the fighters then entered hyperspace and an hour later, they soon found themselves in front a large orange nebula field.)

Garen: What a pleasant sight Master.

Anakin: Joke all you want Garen, we need to go through here if we're going to reach Grevious.

Ahsoka: Doesn't anyone care what the other padawan has to say?

Anakin: Of course we do Snips, but we're still going through the nebula.

(Artoo then said that he agreed with Ahsoka about "not" going through.)

Ahsoka: Thanks Artooie.

Matchstick: This soup is thick.

Garen: Please, you should've been with me when I went through the Ison Corridor Nebula. I couldn't even see past the nose of the Rouge Shadow.

Anakin: Just keep your eyes on my thrusters boys.

(Ahsoka then started hitting her radar to try and getting working again.)

Ahsoka: You'll have to. The radar's are useless.

Anakin: This is old fashion flying; you have to feel your way through.

Plo: Skywalker is right Little 'Soka. Clear your mind and your path will be clear.

Matchstick: Well, I know where I'm going.

Shadow 3: And where's that Matchstick?

Matchstick: I'm going to blow up that starship.

Plo: A clear path if ever there was one.

(After fifteen minutes of silence, Ahsoka decided to figure out where her master heard of this place.)

Ahsoka: So Skyguy, where'd you hear about this place?

Anakin: A heard a pilot mention it on Tatooine. It's an old smugglers route.

Ahsoka: Smugglers route? That makes me feel better.

Anakin: It's called Palmora Run.

(Both Garen and Plo Koon were both shocked and terrified at hearing the name of the nebula field.)

Garen: Please don't tell me he just said what I think he said.

Plo: Palmora Run?!

Garen: I told you not to tell me that!

Plo: Skywalker, we have to turn around!

Anakin: We can't. Not if we want to catch Grevious.

(Ahsoka then heard a beeping from her radar and saw a large blip on the screen.)

Ahsoka: I'm picking up contact.

Plo: Skywalker! Palmora is the nesting ground for the Neeray Mantis!

Ahsoka: Another contact! This one is much bigger! Another! Another! Ano… (gasp)

(Ahsoka then looked out her visor and saw a giant eel-like creature with wings coming towards them.)

Anakin: All fighters get behind my thrusters!

(The fighters then got in a straight line and followed behind Anakin's fighter.)

Ahsoka: Those gas gulpers are HUGE!

Plo: Don't shoot or they'll panic!

Ahsoka: They'll panic? I'm about to panic!

(After a while, they were almost clear of the Mantis' when Ahsoka noticed one was getting extremely close.)

Ahsoka: That one looks hungry!

Anakin: Nan, he's just smiling at ya.

(When they finally got past the Mantis herd, Plo noticed that Matchstick's left engine was smoking.)

Plo: Shadow 2, your fighter has taken some damage.

Matchstick: Just a scratch sir.

Garen: Well still, better safe than sorry. R5, take over for me will you.

(R5 then gave a confirming beep and took control of Garen's fighter. Garen then used the Force to repair Matchstick's fighter. Once he was finished, he took control of his fighter again.)

Garen: Good thing I repaired your fighter Matchstick. When I looked inside of it, your stabilizer had been knocked lose.

Plo: Skywalker, we shouldn't take anymore unnecessary risks. If we lose one fighter, it could jeopardize the entire mission.

Anakin: But we didn't loose any fighters, and looked, our shortcut paid off.

(Everyone then looked out of their cockpit windows and saw the medical station.)

Matchstick: Sir, I'm reading a large contact.

Ahsoka: I thought you said those things wouldn't follow us.

Matchstick: Not following, coming out of hyperspace. It's the Malevolence!

(Just then, the large ship known as the Malevolence came out of hyperspace and made its way towards the medical station. It then stopped, and several Vulture Droids made their way towards the Y-wings and Jedi fighters. After avoiding the fighters, Galen noticed that the ion cannon was charging up, and getting ready to fire at them.)

Garen: The ion cannon's charging up!

(Just then, the large cannon fired a purple disk towards the fighters. When the purple disk reached them, Ahsoka looked in fear as she saw Garen's get caught in the ring. She then found herself crying as she saw that her friend wouldn't be completing the mission.)

Anakin: Status report!

Ahsoka: Shadow's 2, 5, 8, and (sniff) Starkiller were caught in the blast. Shadow 3 and 7 were shot down.

Plo: I don't think we can complete the mission Skywalker.

Anakin: We have to Master Plo! Every clone in that station is counting on us.

(The remaining fighters then made their way towards the Malevolence, but they were caught in a heavy crossfire.)

Anakin: Watch those towers boys!

Ahsoka: Master, we have to pull off.

Anakin: We can make it Ahsoka, hang in there!

Ahsoka: Master, "we" can make, but everyone else is being shot down!

A/N: If you see "" when someone is talking, that means that they're the person's thoughts.

Anakin: Trust me Ahsoka: "Come on, hurry up!"

(Then, several laser blasts came from above and took out the laser cannons. Ahsoka looked where the blasts came from and saw Garen's fighter, along with three other Y-wing fighters come flying down.)

Garen: Ya hoo! Alright you're all clear Master, now let's blow this thing and go home!

A/N: He he! Notice the little notice the little scene I added there?

(Garen and the other three fighters then joined the rest and they began their attack on the bridge. However, when they made contact, the bridge was still intact.)

Anakin: WHAT?! It didn't do anything!

Plo: It appears that they have reinforced the bridge armor to prevent an attack like this from succeeding.

Garen: If we still have some torpedoes, we can at least disable the ship.

Anakin: Each fighter still has at least two torpedoes left.

Garen: Then follow me!

(Garen then led the ships down the side of the ship and pressed a button that revealed missiles hidden in the side of the ship. He then fired the missiles and the Y-wings did the same with the torpedoes and they hit the ion cannon while it was charging its blast. The fighters then moved away from the ship and made their way towards the medical facility. They then noticed that the Malevolence tried to fire its cannon, but a large explosion replaced the blast, and ship started shaking. A few seconds later, three Republic cruisers came out of hyperspace.)

Obi-wan: Anakin?

Anakin: I'm here master.

Obi-wan: Congratulations. It seems your plan worked.

Anakin: Only partially master. We weren't able to destroy the bridge, but we were able to destroy its ion cannons. But we'll be here when you need reinforcements.

(Anakin and the rest of Shadow Squadron then landed in the Resolute's hanger, and after she got out her fighter, she walked over to Garen, who was sitting on his fighter.)

Garen: That was one heck of a…

(Garen was interrupted by the stinging sensation of Ahsoka's hand hitting his cheek.)

Garen: Ow!

Ahsoka: Don't you ever worry me like that again!

Garen: Alright mom.

Ahsoka: I'm serious Garen! I thought I had lost you.

(Ahsoka then hugged Garen, and although he was confused, he returned the hug.)

Garen: Sheesh Ahsoka, I realize we're close friends, but I never knew you cared about me so much.

Ahsoka: Of course I do, I lo…

(Ahsoka stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Although Ahsoka had grown to love Garen over the recent months, two things were stopping her from admitting her feelings; one, attachments were forbidden for a Jedi, and second, she didn't know if Garen felt the same. Garen could sense what she was thinking about, and he had come to love Ahsoka over the time they had known each other. He also knew that Ahsoka wouldn't admit it, especially in public.)

Garen: Come with me.

(Garen then lead Ahsoka to his quarters, and he then lead her in and he locked the door so they could have some privacy.)

Garen: So, what were going to tell me?

Ahsoka: I… I… I can't say it. I want to, but I just can't.

Garen: Alright, how about I say it. Ahsoka, I've grown to love you over the months I've known you. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead now, or even I wasn't dead, I'd be miserable right now. You convinced me to join the Jedi, and I haven't been happier. And that helped me realize how amazing you are. Ahsoka, I truly love you.

Ahsoka: You mean all that?

(Garen then nodded and Ahsoka started to smile and cry.)

Ahsoka: Garen, I love you too.

(Garen then grabbed Ahsoka and pulled her into a hug. He then spun her around and looked into her eyes. He stopped spinning her and their lips were just millimeters apart, and Garen decided to fill the gap. As they shared their first passionate kiss, Ahsoka was able to take a quick glimpse of the future; Ahsoka saw the vision that Garen had a couple of days ago. She saw the one that scared Garen, and she could also feel his fear. She then saw a different version of the same vision, and when she saw the end of the vision, she realized that this was the happiest moment of her life. The two then broke the kiss and just smiled and looked at each other's eyes.)

Ahsoka: I love you.

Garen: I love you too.

(Ahsoka and Garen then walked out of the room and saw the figure of Anakin Skywalker in front of them and he also had a smirk on his face.)

Anakin: Something you two want to talk about?

End of Chapter

A/N: If you guys think that Ahsoka and Garen are moving to fast, remember; Juno showed her feelings for Garen after knowing him for less than a month, and all though technically both of them were out for a few months during the game, they weren't actually together at the time to allow their relationship to grow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Found Out

(Anakin watched with a smirk on his face as his two padawan's tried to explain what was going on between them; which was difficult since they knew that he already knew about their feelings. After five minutes of stuttering, the two finally decided to give up.)

Ahsoka: I…uh…he… I got nothing.

Galen: She…uh…I… me neither.

(Anakin then gave a small chuckle when his padawan's gave up so easily, and that caused both of teenagers to give a confused look.)

Anakin: So, you two can't come up with a good lie about the kiss you two shared?

(Both padawan's were shocked when they knew that their master knew about the kiss. They figured that he could just sense the love the two felt for each other and they were even more confused that Anakin wasn't yelling at them, or giving the two a lecture about how attachments are forbidden in the Jedi, or that love is an emotion that leads to the Dark Side.)

Ahsoka: You're…not mad at us master?

Anakin: No, I can't get mad at you two.

Galen: Why?

Anakin: Because…

(Anakin's communicator then started beeping, and the three Jedi could hear that it was Obi-wan.)

Obi-wan: Anakin, we need you in the bridge, now!

Anakin: Right away master! Come on you two, we'll talk about this later.

(The two padawan's then nodded and followed their master to bridge. When they arrived, they saw Admiral Yularen talking to Obi-wan.)

Anakin: Admiral, report!

Yularen: The enemy is trying to jump to hyperspace, their hyperdrive must be damaged. But the ship is so large that it can take everything we throw at it.

(Ahsoka then went to sensor array and saw that a small ship had just exited hyperspace.)

Ahsoka: Master, a ship has just entered the system!

Anakin: Enemy reinforcements?

Ahsoka: No, it's a Naboo ship.

Anakin: What?!

Obi-wan: All gunners stand down! What in blazes are they doing here?

(Just then, a hologram of Padme Amidala appeared which shocked Anakin.)

Anakin: Padme? What are you doing here?

Padme: I was sent on a diplomatic mission! I now realize that this is a trap to get me set as a hostage!

Anakin: Get out of there!

(Padme then tried to move her ship, but there was soon a thud of the ship suddenly stopping, and Anakin could hear 3PO's worried voice.)

Anakin: Padme what's happening?

Padme: I'm being pulled onto the droid cruiser by a tractor beam! I won't be used as a Separatist bargaining chip! You have to destroy the monstrous ship! Continue your attack!

(Anakin then hesitated to give his orders, and Galen and Ahsoka then realized why their master couldn't get mad at the two for falling in love. Anakin then made his way towards the hanger, but was stopped by Obi-wan.)

Obi-wan: What do you think you're going?

Anakin: Someone has to go down there and save her skin.

Obi-wan: Somehow I knew you might say that.

(Obi-wan then followed Anakin to the hanger, and Plo Koon just shook his head.)

Plo: There he goes again, craving adventure and excitement.

Ahsoka: You get used to it.

(Galen then made his way towards the hanger as well and turned around to face Ahsoka.)

Galen: Come on Ahsoka, if we're not there to save our masters skin, who will be.

(Ahsoka then nodded and realized that it was going to be difficult to have a boyfriend that would probably need saving just as much as her master. The two then got aboard the Twilight and could hear Obi-wan and Anakin talking.)

Obi-wan: So, what's the plan?

Anakin: The enemy sensors are obviously damaged. I figure that if we dock on the ship undetected, we can sneak aboard and save Padme.

Obi-wan: So that's your plan? Sneak aboard the ship, hope they don't spot us, and go through the door?

Anakin: Basically.

Obi-wan: Oh, brilliant. But does it have a plan b? Every plan needs a back-up Anakin.

Anakin: I don't have a back-up…yet! But I'll think of something.

Obi-wan: Subtlety never was one of your strong points.

Anakin: Everything I learned, I learned from you.

Obi-wan: Oh, if only that were true.

(Anakin then flew the Twilight towards the Malevolence, did a quick spin where the top of the fighter landed on an air lock. The four Jedi then left the fight and made their way inside the ship, with Obi-wan nagging Anakin again.)

Obi-wan: Anakin, you're crazy! Spinning is not flying!

Anakin: No, but it's a neat a trick.

(Anakin then opened the door and the Jedi saw two Battle Droids.)

Droid 1: Ah! I knew it!

Droid 2: Oh no.

(Anakin and Obi-wan then destroyed the two droids and the four made their way down the hallway when Anakin's communicator started beeping and Admiral Yularen's voice could be heard.)

Yularen: General, we're receiving a transmission from inside the enemy ship; we believe it's the Senator.

Anakin: Put her through.

Padme: Hello, can anyone hear me?

Anakin: Padme?

Padme: Anakin!

Anakin: My padawan's, Obi-wan, and I are on the ship.

Padme: What?!

(Anakin could the hear C-3PO say something about droids approaching and Padme cut the connection on the com-links. After a while, Anakin heard Padme's voice again.)

Anakin: Where are you?

Padme: I'm not sure.

Yularen: Sir, we've scanned the ship and there appears to be a large gap in the ship with tram-rails.

Anakin: Alright Admiral. Padme, did you hear that?

Padme: Yes, I'm already on my way there.

(Anakin then turned off his com-link and the four Jedi made their way towards the center of the ship. They then reached the gap and saw the tram tracks.)

Obi-wan: I don't see her.

Anakin: She's hear master, I can sense it.

(The Jedi then finally found Padme and jumped on approaching trams. Anakin and Ahsoka landed on one tram, while Galen and Obi-wan landed on another. Padme then landed on a tram but 3PO landed on a different one was going a different direction. A Super Battle Droid then fired a rocket at the track of the tram Padme was on and destroyed it.)

Padme: The bridge is out!

Anakin: Jump to me! I'll catch you with the Force! You have to trust me!

(Padme then nodded and jumped, she then found herself floating above the large drop below her and Anakin used the Force to float Padme over to him and Ahsoka.)

Obi-wan: Nice catch! We'll fetch the droid!

(Anakin and Padme then hugged for a minute, but she stopped when she saw Ahsoka staring at them.)

Padme: Uh… hello there.

Ahsoka: It's alright Senator Amidala. I know.

Padme: You told her?

Anakin: Sort of.

Ahsoka: Don't worry, I won't tell, I have my own boyfriend now.

Padme: Who?

Anakin: Galen Marek; my other Padawan.

Padme: Really?

Ahsoka: Yeah, but please, don't let me stop what you two were doing.

(Anakin then gave her a smirk and Anakin could hear Obi-wan's voice on his communicator.)

Obi-wan: Anakin, we lost your droid!

Galen: We?

Ahsoka: I'll get him.

Obi-wan: Right, we'll meet up at the ship afterwards.

Padme: NO! I overheard the droids say that the hyperdrive is operational.

Obi-wan: Galen and I are already on our way. We'll meet you back at the Twilight.

(Ahsoka then jumped onto a different hover-tram and went to find Threepio. When Obi-wan and Galen reached the hyper-drive, they were about to destroy when three Droideka's appeared and aimed their laser cannons at the two Jedi. Several SBDs and battle droids appeared and then General Grievous appeared and laughed.)

Grevious: Hello there.

(Galen then activated his lightsaber, and the droids got their blasters ready to fire.)

Obi-wan: Easy.

Grevious: Fools! Did you really think I'd leave the hyper-drive unprotected?

Obi-wan: Anything's possible; you haven't exactly impressed me today.

Grevious: Kill them.

(The Droideka's were about to fire when Obi-wan jumped behind one and made it turn around. Obi-wan then used the force to put back in its ball form and roll into the droids on one of the catwalks. Galen then copied Obi-wan's moves, but used a more powerful Force Push. Obi-wan then pushed the last Droideka towards Grevious, but he caught it and threw it off the catwalk, but in doing so, he didn't notice Galen run up towards him, jump, and perform a powerful Force Repulse, knocking Grevious back, and knocked the rest of the droids off of the catwalk. Galen then locked sabers with Grevious and yelled towards Obi-wan.)

Galen: GO! I'll hold him off!

Obi-wan: No! We have to run!

Galen: You run master Kenobi! I need to face Grevious!

Obi-wan: Performing suicide stunts like this is not the Jedi way!

Galen: I can defeat him master! You have to trust me!

Obi-wan: Just like Anakin…

(Obi-wan then started running off, but Grevious got out his blaster and shot at Obi-wan, but he just flicked his wrist and the bolt was deflected towards Galen, who just deflect the bolt to one of Grevious' hands, and destroyed the lightsaber in it. Now with three lightsabers, Galen took the advantage to cut off the lightsaberless hand. Grevious then growled in pain and began swinging harder than ever, but Galen's defense just couldn't be broken. After a while, Grevious lost another hand, and Galen just smirked.)

Galen: Looks like my old masters training is lacking.

(Grevious then growled in confusion and after a few seconds, he figured out what Galen meant, and laughed. He then started attacking again; unaware that Anakin and Padme were making their way towards the bridge, but were stopped by a squadron of battle droids.)

Obi-wan: Anakin, Grevious is on to us!

Anakin: Yeah, we noticed.

(Ahsoka then came up from behind the droids and started cutting them in half.)

Anakin: I thought you were looking for Threepio.

Ahsoka: Artoo found him for me. Master Kenobi, is Galen there?

Obi-wan: No, he stayed behind to fight Grevious, against my orders. He seems to really pay attention to you Anakin.

Anakin: Very funny master. We'll meet you back at the Twilight.

(Anakin then turned off his communicator and the three made their way towards the bridge.)

Ahsoka: WHAT IS HE, CRAZY?!

Anakin: Ahsoka, calm down!

Ahsoka: Calm down?! That's my boyfriend that we're talking about!

Anakin: Yes, and he can take care of himself.

Ahsoka: He better.

(Galen was still fighting Grevious when he could sense Ahsoka's anger, and he knew why she was angry.)

Galen: Oh boy.

(Galen then figured it was time to end the fight, so he charged up a strong Force Push and blasted it towards Grevious, who was sent flying. Galen then started running towards the Twilight, while Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka finally reached the bridge. After they destroyed the droids trying to repair the hyper-drive, Anakin started "hotwiring" the ship, while Ahsoka and Padme hid the droids in the elevator. After they finished, they went down towards the Twilight, where they found Artoo and Threepio in the hallway.)

Anakin: Threepio, what are you standing around for? Let's go!

(As the five went down the hallway, they ran into Galen, who was finishing off some SBDs. When he saw Ahsoka, he noticed that she had a very annoyed look, a look he saw after the Battle of the Malevolence.)

Galen: So Ahsoka…

(Galen was interrupted by the stinging feeling of Ahsoka slapping him, again.)

Galen: Ow. Sheesh, you keep doing that, and your handprint will be on my cheek.

(Anakin snickered at what was going on with his two Padawan's, and Padme just smiled in amusement. After they reached the where the Twilight was docked, they opened the hatch and could hear Obi-wan's voice.)

Obi-wan: Hold the ship!

(After everyone was aboard, Anakin disconnected the latches on the Twilight and started flying back towards the fleet, but were being pursued by Vulture Droids and Grevious.)

Obi-wan: Time for some fancy tricks Anakin.

Anakin: That's what I was thinking.

(Anakin started spinning, zig zagging, loops, but they still couldn't avoid the laser fire coming from the droids.)

Anakin: You know, this ship has guns!

Obi-wan: I was about to suggest that.

Padme: I'm on it!

(Padme then activated the periscope for the main gun on the Twilight and started shooting.)

Obi-wan: She seems to know her way around.

(Padme then started shooting, and was able to take out two if the Vulture Droids.)

Obi-wan: Nice shot senator.

Padme: Beginners luck.

(A few seconds later, Ahsoka noticed that the scanners were picking up the Malevolence's hyper-drive activating.)

Ahsoka: Master, the Malevolence is about to enter hyperspace!

Anakin: Don't worry about it.

Obi-wan: What?

(Ahsoka then noticed that the ship was heading towards Naboo's moon and also noticed that Grevious' fighter entered hyperspace. A few seconds later, the Malevolence rammed right into the moon, and saw that Anakin had a smirk on his face.)

Obi-wan: I suppose you had something to do with that.

Anakin: All part of the plan master.

(The group then flew back towards the Resolute all feeling proud of their accomplished mission. It was certainly a great day for the Republic.)

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Separated, Introductions, and More Visions

(Three weeks have passed since the destruction of the Malevolence and Viceroy Gunray has been captured by Padme Amidala and Jarjar Binks. Chancellor Palpatine was talking to Anakin about security measures for his escort when Ahsoka and Galen walked into the War Room.)

Anakin: Ah Snips! Perfect timing, Chancellor Palpatine and I were just talking about you.

Palpatine: Who is this?

(Palpatine then pointed towards Galen, and Anakin realized that the two have never been introduced.)

Anakin: Chancellor, this is my second padawan; Galen Marek.

Palpatine: I thought Jedi were only allowed one padawan.

Anakin: Well, he and Ahsoka have formed a bond, so the Council has allowed me to teach both of them.

Palpatine: How did you come across him?

Galen: They found me floating in the vastness of space just barely alive. I was betrayed by my old master; Dooku.

Palpatine: I wasn't aware that Dooku took on an apprentice.

Galen: He said that if his master discovered me, there would be dire consciences.

Palpatine: Interesting.

Anakin: He is very powerful in the Force You Excellency; he might be the Jedi we need for our troubles on Bespin.

Galen: What's wrong on Bespin?

Anakin: We believe that the Separatists are performing illegal Cortosis mining operations.

Galen: Now that's a problem.

Ahsoka: Anyone mind telling me what Cortosis is?

Galen: A rare mineral that resists lightsabers.

Ahsoka: If they put that in the armor the clankers use, we could lose this war.

Anakin: Exactly. We're sending Delta and Omega Squadron, as well as Jedi Knight Etain Tur-Mukan, but we need another Jedi commander to investigate.

Galen: I'm more than willing to help in the investigation.

Ahsoka: What about me?

Anakin: You'll be with Master Luminara while the two of you escort Gunray from Rodia back to Coruscant.

Galen: When do I leave?

Anakin: Tomorrow.

(Galen then bowed and went to his quarters to pack, but Anakin stopped him.)

Anakin: Galen! You'll have to pack civilian clothing. We're sending a message to the Bespin police force that the ten of you have been sent to Bespin on a week leave.

(Galen then nodded and went to his quarters, and Ahsoka followed him, when she walked in, she closed the door and practically tackled him in a hug.)

Ahsoka: I can't believe I'll be separated from you for a whole week.

Galen: Don't worry 'Soka, I'll be back, and I'll make up for lost time, I promise.

(Galen then pulled Ahsoka into kiss and it continued for two minutes. When they separated, Galen continued packing, once he finished, he gave Ahsoka a final goodnight kiss and went to bed. Meanwhile, at a secret outpost in the Cloud City in Bespin, Dooku received a transmission from Sidious.)

Dooku: What is your bidding, my master?

Sidious: You have forgotten you place Lord Tyrannus. By taking on an apprentice, you have betrayed me. Now destroy him, or I shall destroy you both.

Dooku: It will be done.

(The next morning, Galen had to get up early so he could get onto the RAS Prosecutor and join up with Delta and Omega Squadron. He secretly left a message for Ahsoka inside of Artoo saying that he loved her and that he would see her in a week. Delta and Omega Squadrons and Etain were waiting for Galen to show up.)

Scorch: So, when is this other Jedi supposed to show up?

Fixer: He should be here in a few minutes.

Boss: Patience Delta's.

Scorch: I just hate waiting.

Darman: Me too.

Etain: Dar, you should listen to Boss. Patience is virtue after all.

Darman: Etain, I realize that Jedi are supposed to be patient, but I'm a commando, I have a right to be impatient if I want to.

(The doors then opened and Galen walked into the room, and the Commando's were surprised to see that it was just a fifteen year old kid.)

Sev: A kid? Our commanding officer, is a kid?

Galen: Don't underestimate me soldier. I'm perfectly capable of you taking you down.

Sev: Of course you are.

Fixer: That's enough Oh-Seven. I believe introductions are in order.

Boss: Right, I'm RC-1138; Boss; leader of Delta Squad

Scorch: I'm RC-1162; Scorch; Demolitions Expert

Fixer: I'm RC-1140; Fixer; Computer Expert

Sev: I'm RC-1107; Sev; Sniper

Galen: At ease. I'm Commander Galen Marek.

Boss: I take it you have been briefed Commander.

Galen: Correct. When are we going to reach Bespin?

Fixer: Fifteen hours.

Galen: Great. What are we going to do for fifteen hours?

Darman: Well uh… General Tur-Mukan and I are going to go over our weapons inventory.

Garen: Very well.

(Etain then gave a faint smile and nodded. The two then left and Galen started chuckling.)

Scorch: What's so funny Commander?

Galen: They love each other don't they?

(The seven commandos's then jumped in shocked when they heard Galen figure out that the two were in love, and Galen just chuckled again.)

Galen: Well, don't they?

Fixer: We can't lie to our commanding officer.

Boss: You right Forty. So, who wants to tell him?

Niner: I'll do it.

Galen: And you are?

Niner: RC-1309; Niner; leader of Omega Squadron. It's true; Darman and General Tur-Mukan are in love. They're married even. They got married via comm-link during the mission to Coruscant.

Galen: The mission must have happened while I was in a comma. But you guys don't have to worry about me telling any other Jedi, other than Ahsoka Tano.

Scorch: Why her?

Galen: Because she's my girlfriend.

(The commandos' were surprised when they heard that Galen was dating a Jedi, but soon came back to reality when Delta's clone advisor walked in.)

Advisor: Delta's, your objectives have just been received. You are to investigate the main storage areas and carbonite chambers for any Separatist activities. And the investigation has been extended to two weeks. And remember, you are to act like you are on leave, so no discussing the mission in public areas. Your hotel rooms only.

Boss: Yes sir.

Scorch: So, what are we going to do about our weapons and ordinance?

Galen: We'll be taking my personal flagship, the Rouge Shadow. It has several hidden compartments for hiding your weapons and armor.

Fixer: With all due respect sir, won't the people in Cloud City be suspicious of eight commandos and two Jedi going on leave at the same time, at the same time?

Advisor: You let us take care of that.

Boss: Yes sir.

(The Advisor then nodded and left the room. Galen then sensed a disturbance in the Force, and activated his lightsaber. The commandos then got out their DC-17's and started looking around the room.)

Scorch: I don't see anything sir.

Galen: You can't trust your eyes Scorch. You have to actually trust your instincts in these situations.

(After a few seconds, Galen sensed where the disturbance was coming from, and he threw his lightsaber towards the air vents. The vent then fell in half, and Obi-wan Kenobi fell out. Galen then jumped into the air and stabbed Obi-wan in the stomach. The hologram then dissipated and revealed PROXY.)

PROXY: Ah master, another excellent duel!

Galen: PROXY! What are you doing here?

PROXY: Trying to fulfill my primary programming of course. I'm sorry I failed you again.

Galen: Don't worry about it PROXY.

(Galen then turned towards Delta and Omega squad and saw the shocked look on their faces.)

Galen: Soldiers, this is my personal training droid; PROXY.

(After explaining PROXY and his primary programming, Galen went to his quarters and entered a meditative state. He then found himself surrounded by large sand dunes and sand blowing around him. He looked around and saw a large mansion in flames, and saw Ahsoka running out of the doors, holing the hand a small Torgrutan girl around four or five years old, the thing about Ahsoka and the girl were wearing to what looked like slave clothing, as well the fact that both her and the small girl were badly cut and bruised. Galen then ran over and hugged Ahsoka. He then kneeled and hugged the small girl and kissed her forehead. At first he thought that she was their daughter, but he saw that the two were still the age they were now. The vision then accelerated a bit and it took Rouge Shadow; Ahsoka was cleaning the wounds of the little girl, and saw that the girl was crying, but not from the pain of the cuts and bruises, but from some emotional pain, but he couldn't tell what, but all he knew was that he was upset too, feeling like he had failed Ahsoka somehow. Galen then left the room and went to his personal quarters, and started hitting the wall in frustration, and Ahsoka walked into the room and gave Galen a kiss. She then said that what ever happened, it wasn't his fault. She then gave him another kiss, which he returned. Galen's vision was then interrupted by Boss knocking on Galen's door.)

Boss: Sir, we've reached Bespin, and are ready to go.

Galen: Thanks Boss, I'll be there in a minute.

(Galen then grabbed his bags, and started thinking; who was the little girl? How did he fail Ahsoka? And why was his girlfriend cut, bruised, and wearing slave clothing? He put the thoughts in the back of his head, and went to the Rouge Shadow and found both commando squadrons sitting at the table in the middle of the ship, and Etain sitting in the passengers' seat in the cockpit. Galen then got out the layouts of Cloud City, and put then on the table, once he activated them, he started explaining the plan.)

Galen: Alright, Cloud City is separated into three sections. There's the upper section, perhaps the safest part of the city. Then there's the middle section; the only things that you have to worry about there are a few thugs, and con-artists. Then there's the lower section; thieves, killers, gangs, you name it. We're trying to keep a low profile, so, Etain and I will take care of that section. Delta squad will take care of the upper section, and Omega will take care of the middle section. Now for room arrangements; Niner and Boss will take one room. Atin and Fixer will take another. Scorch, Darman, and Etain will share a room. Corr and Sev will take a room as well, while I sleep here aboard the Rouge Shadow.

(Etain was shocked when she heard that a fellow Jedi was going to let her share a room with her secret husband, but the commando's told her that Galen was much more powerful than they gave him credit for.)

Galen: Now for weapons. When we're investigating the city, Delta squad, only use hand to hand combat if need be. Omega squad, I'm allowing you to use your DC-17s in the lower city, but again, only if you need to. Master Tur-Mukan, you can use your concussion rifle if you want, but please, watch your aim. I'll be using the Force of course, and remember, we do normal civilian activities during the day, and investigating the city at night. And no mentioning the mission to civilians.

(The commando's and Jedi nodded in agreement and Galen got the Rouge Shadow ready to land. Once Galen landed his ship on one of the platforms and told the dock administrator said that the ten of them were on leave for two weeks. Galen then got the five rooms for his team and they went throughout their business. Boss and Niner were talking about the plan of searching for clankers in the city. Corr, Sev and Scorch decided to go to a buffet for an eating contest. Fixer and Atin were using the Rouge Shadow's computer to try and hack Cloud City's security holo's for any signs of Separatist. Etain and Darman were disguising themselves so they could publicly enjoy their marriage, while Garen trained with Proxy. After hours of the investigation team trying to blend in, it was time for them to rendezvous back at Rouge Shadow to begin their night investigation. Galen and Etain started investigating the Lower City when they were confronted by some strange men.)

Gang member 1: Hey, what's a pretty little lady like you doing with a little brat like that?

Etain: Careful, this "brat" can hurt you.

GM 2: Yeah well, I highly doubt that.

(The five gang members then pulled out blaster rifles and pointed them towards Galen, who retaliated by Force Pushing three of them, knocking them over one hundred yards away, and the other were about to shoot Galen, but Etain pulled out her concussion rifle and fired it at one of them, and the explosion from the blast knocked both the gang members off their feet and a good five yards away. There was one gang member conscious, and Galen picked him up with the Force and dropped the gang member in front of him and Etain.)

Galen: Hey there. So, what do you know about the Separatists mining Cortosis here at Bespin?

GM 1: Why should I tell you?

Galen: Because it's one semi-conscious gang member against two Jedi.

GM 1: I'm still not going to tell you anything.

Galen: But you want to tell us what you know.

GM 1: Of course I want to tell you what I know.

Galen: So…what do you know about the Separatists mining Cortosis?

GM 1: All I know is that there's an assassin here on Bespin looking for something here.

Galen: This…assassin…would you say she's a bog witch?

GM 1: Yeah. But she left a few days ago; I'm not sure where she is. But all I know is, if you're looking for Separatists, you won't be able to find any until she returns.

Galen: Thanks.

(Galen then threw the gang member to a wall, knocking him out. The two then went back to the Rouge Shadow and found Delta and Omega squad waiting for them.)

Scorch: Took you long enough!

Boss: Shut it Scorch. Commander Marek, you said that you had some information for us.

Galen: Asajj Ventress has been here.

Scorch: Has? As in "was"?

Etain: Yes, but we believe that she'll be back.

Darman: Than we should contact the Republic and send some more troops and keep Ventress and the clankers away from here!

Galen: No! If we bring more troops here, Dooku will have Cloud City destroyed! They don't need the city, just the Cortosis. Plus, if they take Bespin, they'll have unlimited access to Tibanna Gas, giving them almost infinite credits. We can't allow that.

Fixer: So what do we do?

Galen: We're on our own. We have to keep the Separatists away from Bespin. At least until our two week investigation is over.

End of Chapter

A/N: Now, the updates with this story will be a bit longer than normal since I'll be working on a Teen Titan's story called The Crime League. If any of ya'll like the Teen Titan's please R&R. And I need some ideas for nicknames Ahsoka would give Galen. Any and all will be considered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Find a Senator and You Guessed it; More Visions

(After a few minutes of silence had gone by, taking in what Galen had just said. Even for commandos, defending a city for two weeks with limited supplies and unable to contact the Republic for help would be difficult, and the fact that The Cloud City Police Force couldn't know about it didn't help either. After five minutes, Etain was the one to break.)

Etain: You boys have got to understand that if Cloud City has already sworn allegiance to the Seps, they will not only warn the Seps of our presence but will bring droids to destroy us, plus the Police Force will fight against us, making things much more difficult.

Darman: I understand Etain, but keeping a city from the hands from the clankers? Even for eight commandos and two Jedi, that's close to impossible.

Galen: Exactly! It's _close _to impossible, not_ completely_ impossible.

Darman: But still, we'll need a whole lot of luck to stop them.

Galen: In my experience there's no such thing. If the Force is with us, we'll beat those clankers easy. Besides, Delta Squad was able to take the RAS Prosecutor from not only Trandoshens, but an entire Separatist Droid Command Station. And Omega Squad was made famous for Triple Zero.

A/N: Not sure what made Omega Squad famous, but that's what I could think of at the moment.

Niner: Thank you sir, but we had access to more supplies during those missions. I'm pretty sure that Cloud City won't sell DC-17 attachment ammo in average weaponry stores.

Galen: You think the brother of a commando who married a Jedi Knight would have more faith in the Force.

Niner: I do have faith in the Force, but sometimes the Force doesn't move fast enough to get our _shabs_ out of trouble.

Etain: That's what Galen and I are for.

Galen: It must be pretty embarrassing to have your wife save your _shab_ all the time, huh Darman.

Darman: You promised!

Etain: Sorry Dar.

Darman: Whatever. I bet Commander Tano had to save your hide a few times as well.

Galen: The only time Ahsoka saved me, was when her and Master Skywalker found me drifting in space after Dooku betrayed me.

Boss: So what do you think we should do commander?

Galen: Well first, we need to figure out if the police force has joined the Separatists.

Scorch: And just how do you expect us to do that.

Galen: Fixer, do you think that you and Corr could hack the Bespin Police Force network and see if there have been any recorded meetings with the Separatists?

Fixer: We might, but to do that, we'll need to sneak into the main base and hack their central network.

Galen: And how difficult will that be?

Fixer: Well, it won't be easy, considering that everyone in that place is heavily armed, even the janitors.

Galen: Great.

Etain: Just how heavily armed are we talking about?

Corr: Well, since Bespin is under its own government, their able to use weapons illegal to those who aren't part of the GAR, so they can use heavy repeaters, disrupter rifles, and rocket launchers. And there are far too many even for eight commandos and two Jedi to sneak by.

Sev: Can't we just blast our way through.

Galen: We want Bespin to join us, and destroying their security forces won't really help us, wouldn't you say?

Boss: He's right Sev, but just how do you expect us to get that information?

Galen: I have no idea.

(Sev was about to punch Galen, but PROXY walked in, and knowing that PROXY is not only supposed to kill Galen, but is to help him when he can, so Sev put his fist down.)

PROXY: Master, you have a message from Miss Tano.

Galen: Thank you PROXY.

(PROXY then transformed into Ahsoka, like he did when ever Galen got a message and although Ahsoka was normally all smiling and enthusiastic, she was pretty upset about something.)

Galen: 'Soka, what's wrong?

Ahsoka: I let that despicable little hutt-slug Gunray escape. Plus captain Ardius betrayed us.

Galen: I never did like that guy. He was too 'pretty boy' to be a soldier.

Ahsoka: But the reason I've contacted you was because the Council is letting me join you on your mission on Bespin.

Galen: Great! I can't wait to see you again!

Ahsoka: I should be there in thirteen hours, so be sure not to complete the mission without me.

Galen: Don't worry 'Soka, there's plenty of investigating going on.

(After their goodbyes and their secret "I love you's", Ahsoka cut the transmission and the commandos and Jedi just looked at Galen.)

Galen: What?

Darman: You don't have to be a Jedi to pick up secret "I love you" messages.

Etain: But you two seriously need some improvement on your secret messages.

Darman: Maybe if you two were to speak Mandalorian.

Galen: No thank you. Now I have nothing against Mandalorian's, but I think Mando' would be too obvious. But thanks for the offer.

(Galen then had everyone get off his ship and made sure Ahsoka's quarters were ready when she got there. Once they were ready, Galen went to his quarters and decided to get some rest. But as soon as he went to sleep, he started having another vision. This time, he was in the cockpit of what looked like a podracer and was surrounded by racers, people apparently coming to watch the race, and what caught his attention was that he was surrounded by sand, like in his last vision. But he also saw Anakin, Ahsoka, and the little girl from his earlier vision as well, who was really confusing him. Galen then focused his attention back on the track, and noticed that the light had just turned green. Galen then accelerated his racer and was soon behind a large orange and black racer, whose pilot was apparently a Doug. Hitting the accelerator even harder, the racer sped past the orange pod, but the Doug got out a blaster and started shooting. Avoiding the blasts, Galen held the lead and kept it for the majority of the race. But Galen soon felt a dark presence near him and looked around the track for anyone, and saw a cloaked figure. Moving its arms, the figure pressed something on its wrist, making hidden detonators explode and the heat from the explosion and the falling rocks made Galen lose control of his pod. With one swift jerk, Galen regained control of his pod and made his way towards the finish line, but an explosion from Galen's left engine made him go straight towards a wall and his certain doom, but before the pod hit the wall, Galen was awoken by Ahsoka shaking him awake, causing him to scream.)

Galen: AHHH!

Ahsoka: Galen! Are you alright?

(After coming back to reality, Galen looked at Ahsoka and saw the worried expression on her face, so he gave her a smile to try to relax her.)

Galen: I'm fine 'Soka.

(Ahsoka then smiled and gave Galen a quick kiss on the lips, which Galen excitedly returned. After they separated, Galen told Ahsoka about Darman and Etain's marriage and how Delta and Omega Squad knew about Galen and Ahsoka's relationship and how they promised not to tell anyone.)

Ahsoka: Well, it's nice to know that there are some clones we can trust.

Galen: Ahsoka, I'm sure there are more trustworthy people out there, we just got to find them.

(Ahsoka then gave Galen another kiss before leaving the two left the Rouge Shadow, hand in hand, and found that the commandos and Etain was waiting for them, all with worried looks on their faces.)

Galen: What's wrong?

Etain: Cloud City is under attack by criminals, and Senator Garm Bel Iblis is trying to negotiate with the leader, a Mandalorian named Chop'aa.

Galen: Who?

Etain: A crime lord whose been running most illegal operations here on Bespin.

Galen: So we can rule out diplomacy?

Etain: Probably a fair guess. We need to find Lobot, Garm's chief administrator, we find him, and he'll lead us to Garm.

Galen: This is the opportunity we've been looking for. We rescue the Senator, and he'll want to join the Republic, and if Chop'aa is linked to the Separatists, we can capture him alive and find out where exactly the Seps are doing their mining.

(Everyone then nodded in agreement and made their way to finding Lobot. After an hour of looking, they finally found Lobot directing troops towards where the criminals are holding up.)

Galen: Lobot? Where's Garm?

Lobot: Chop'aa has sent bounty hunters; Senator Iblis has been captured by one of them. A bounty hunter named, Kleef.

(Lobot then followed his troopers towards the criminals, while Galen went down a different hallway.)

Galen: I'll go after Garm; you guys prep the ship and await my signal. I may need a quick exit.

Ahsoka: But…

Galen: Don't argue Ahsoka, I'm doing this, alone.

Ahsoka: But…

Galen: Ahsoka, if I'm discovered by the Separatists, they'll send enough droids to supposedly kill a Jedi, plus you heard, Chop'aa is a Mandalorian, so most likely he'll have his clan members fighting with him.

Ahsoka: Galen, I want to help you.

Galen: I know, but don't let your emotions could your judgment.

(Ahsoka finally gave in and nodded. Galen then kissed her on the forehead, and started looking for Kleef. After cutting down hundreds of criminals, Galen finally found Kleef; a green Gungan with one eye working on what looked like mining droids with a few enhancements, like Vibro-blades, and laser cutting blasters.)

Kleef: What yousa doin' there?

Galen: I heard you "acquired" an important Republic Senator.

Kleef: Yes, I caught da senator, but boss Chop'aa has him now.

(Galen then activated his lightsaber and held it next to Kleef's neck.)

Kleef: Not so funny.

(Kleef then activated his droids and pulled out a Vibro-blade and pointed it towards Galen.)

Kleef: Meesa prepared; yousa gonna die.

(Kleef then charged towards Galen, slashing his sword in every direction, but Galen Force pushed him at the other side of the room, and the droids started firing their laser cutters at Galen, which he jumped out of the way of. Kleef then charged at Galen again, but this time, Galen picked him up and threw towards a pillar in the room, which he went right through and hit a window, but he didn't go through the window, but he did severely crack it, and he was knocked out. Galen then refocused his attention on the droids, which had rolled right in front of him and picked him up. The droid then tried to stick its Vibro-sword through Galen's head, but he used the Force and his hands to hold it back. After a few seconds of fighting the sword, Galen escaped the droids grasp, but with the sword still in his hand, he got his feet on the droids back and flipped the droid and made it hit the second droid on its head, destroying both droids. Once the droids were destroyed, Kleef woke up and charged at Galen one last time and swung his sword at Galen again, and once the Vibro-sword and lightsaber were locked, Galen pushed Kleef away, and kicked the sword out of Kleef's hand, without his weapon in his hand, Kleef was distracted long enough for Galen to get him in a Force grip and push him out of the window he cracked, and right before Galen finished the grip, he dropped Kleef and looked outside the window and saw him hit a few speeders before disappearing in the shadows of the undercity. Galen then went back into the elevator he was in just a few minutes ago and activated his communicator.)

Galen: Chop'aa has the senator, lock onto my communicator and await my signal, just in case I need help.

(Galen then went down another hallway, following where the criminals and Mandalorian's were coming from until he found a service tunnel that lead to where Chop'aa had Garm.)

Galen: Let him go.

Chop'aa: The Jedi, I was hoping you'd come. Your talks have failed senator, this is how I negotiate.

(Chop'aa then pressed a button on his wrist comm. and two Mandalorian's flew in and Chop'aa put on his Mandalorian helmet and charged at Galen. Galen then attacked the Mandalorian's that flew in earlier, by throwing his lightsaber at one, cutting off his head. Galen then focused his attention on the other Mandalorian, by hitting him with Force lightning, deactivating his jetpack. Galen then held the Mando in the air with the Force and slammed him down. With his lightsaber back in his hand, Galen stabbed the Mando, killing him instantly. When Chop'aa realized that he was fighting alone, he pressed a button on the side of his helmet, and a giant droid Galen recognized as a Basilisk War Droid. Chop'aa then had the droid open fire on Galen, which he ran out of the way of. When Galen was right below the Basilisk, it tried to crush him with its massive weight, which Galen jumped out of the way and the shockwave that came with it. When he landed, the Basilisk tried to grab Galen with its massive claws, which he jumped away from as well. Chop'aa then put the Basilisk in the air again and had it fire at Galen again, who ran out of the way again, but this time, he threw his lightsaber towards the guns, destroying them. Galen then jumped onto the Basilisk and swung his lightsaber towards Chop'aa, but used his lightsaber-resistant trident to block the attack. Chop'aa then had the droid try and grab Galen, but he used Force lightning to stop it. Once the claw was disabled, Galen stuck his lightsaber into the droid controls, making it useless. Galen then jumped off the droid and Force pushed into a wall. Galen then used the Force to tear the droid into two pieces. Galen then threw the droid to the other side of the room, and it was consumed in a large explosion. Galen then looked at the flaming heap, and noticed that Chop'aa's helmet rolled in front of him. Galen then picked the helmet up and put a smirk on his face, but it was wiped off when he put the helmet down and saw Chop'aa running towards him. Galen then reactivated his lightsaber and started attacking Chop'aa. After a few minutes of slashing, Galen forced an opening through Chop'aa's defense and made two cuts into Chop'aa's chest, killing him. Once Chop'aa lay on the ground dead, Galen went over to Garm and helped him to his feet.)

Galen: Your safe senator.

(Lobot and two police force officers came up from behind Garm, and the officers pointed their blasters towards Galen, who got his lightsaber ready, just in case. But Garm held up his hand, calling the soldiers off.)

Garm: Thank you my friend.

(Realizing that Garm wasn't going to have his soldiers attack him, Galen deactivated his lightsaber.)

Galen: I come on behalf of…

Garm: The Jedi Council. I know. And I know that the Council is having you investigate Separatist activity here on Bespin.

Galen: Will you help us?

Garm: The Separatists have caused nothing but trouble for my city, and they've threatened to kill me and my family. Of course I'll help you. Have you and your friends meet me in my office in an hour.

(Galen then nodded and made his way back through the service hatch and activated his communicator.)

Galen: Ahsoka, it's Galen. I've rescued the Senator and I'm on my way back to the hotel.

Ahsoka: See you soon.

(Meanwhile, on a secret space station above Bespin, Asajj Ventress had just arrived at the station, with Dooku waiting for her.)

Asajj: You summoned me my lord?

Dooku: Yes, I have just received word that Chop'aa is dead; killed by my former apprentice. I would like you to kill him. You have proved you worth by rescuing the Viceroy. But killing the boy will prove to my master that you are ready to be trained as my own apprentice.

Asajj: I will not fail you, my master.

Dooku: Do not underestimate him. He is the most powerful Force adept I have ever seen. He is more powerful than my master, and if you confront him head on, you will be destroyed.

Asajj: Then how do you expect me to destroy him.

Dooku: Study him. Find any weaknesses that might be exploited.

Asajj: Yes my lord.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9: Saving Bespin

(Once Galen reached the hotel, he went aboard the Rouge Shadow and saw Etain, Ahsoka, Delta, and Omega Squadron waiting for him. At first, Ahsoka was excited to Galen, but when she saw his hands, she looked at them in fear.)

Ahsoka: Galen…your hands!

(Galen then looked at his hands and noticed that they were badly cut and covered in blood.)

Galen: Huh… That must have happened when I fought Kleef and his battle droids.

Ahsoka: You mean you don't feel that?

Galen: Nope. Dooku taught me to block out pain.

Ahsoka: I'm really starting to hate that old man.

Galen: It's alright Ahsoka. They'll be fine. Besides, we need to get to Senator Iblis' office in forty-five minutes.

Ahsoka: Well, we still need to patch up your hands. Etain, you and the commandos get ready for the meeting; I'll help Galen with his hands.

Etain: Of course Ahsoka.

(With the commandos and Etain off the ship, Ahsoka lead Galen to the medical room, got some bandages and started wrapping them around Galen's hands.)

Ahsoka: How do you feel?

Galen: I told you Ahsoka, I don't feel anything.

Ahsoka: No, I mean…about being a Jedi. You never did tell me how you felt about being a part of the Order.

Galen: It certainly brought me a lot more piece than what a thought it would. For years I thought my only purpose in life was to destroy the Jedi. I'm glad to see that I was wrong.

Ahsoka: I'm glad to hear you say that. Though I wish that it wasn't a war that brought us together.

Galen: Don't worry 'Soka, I'm sure this war will be over soon.

Ahsoka: I know, but not a single day goes by that I don't think about the innocents that are dying, just because we aren't fulfilling our duties as keepers of the peace.

Galen: Well, it's not like we're not trying.

Ahsoka: I know, but still.

Galen: Ahsoka, don't look at the bad things going on right now, look at the good.

Ahsoka: Like what?

Galen: Well, you have me.

Ahsoka: Heh, I guess that's true.

Galen: And you might not have gotten Anakin as a Master.

Ahsoka: Yeah, lucky me.

Galen: Heh. Come on, we need to get ready to see Garm.

Ahsoka: Alright.

(Ahsoka then gave Galen a quick peck on the cheek and went to her quarters to freshen up, while Galen cleaned off all the dirt and sweat off his head. Once Galen was ready, he decided to take a quick nap; however, he wasn't expecting have a nightmarish vision. He knew that he was seeing everything through his eyes, but he was seeing things through a strange helmet. He also noticed that his breathing was more raspy, and his body looked like it was mostly destroyed, his armor the only thing keeping it intact. He looked around and found a cloaked old man, who he recognized as Darth Sidious.)

Sidious: You had such promise. You could've been my successor, my equal, but now… But I may still have some small use for you. I still have enemies to find and destroy. You will do my bidding until I find a new apprentice, and then, like Tyrannus, you will be case aside. Finish him.

(The medical droid then started sticking several needles in him, until he was woken up by Ahsoka shaking him awake again.)

Ahsoka: Galen! Wake up!

Galen: ARRGH!

(After Galen stopped screaming, Ahsoka pulled Galen into a hug to help him realize he was back in the real world.)

Ahsoka: Another nightmare?

Galen: Yeah.

Ahsoka: Wanna talk about it?

Galen: Maybe later.

(Although Ahsoka didn't want to leave it at that, she just nodded and kissed Galen to make sure he was still calm. The two then went to the cockpit of the Rouge Shadow and got it in the air, flying towards Garm's office. When they reached it, Garm was waiting for them with Lobot and six police force troopers standing next to him. Galen then landed his ship in front of Garm, and walked out with Ahsoka, Etain, and the commandos behind him.)

Garm: Welcome Master Jedi's. Come with me.

(The Jedi and clones then followed Garm to his office, but once they reach the door, Garm stops and turns around to face his guests.)

Garm: I'm afraid the commandos are going to have to wait out here; security regulations.

Galen: Very well, Boss, you're in command until we return, and please try and keep Sev from killing anyone.

(Boss then nodded and the eight commandos stayed outside of the office, while the Jedi went inside.)

Garm: Now, I know you are here to investigate Separatists Cortosis Mining here in this sector. The Separatists are here, and they are performing illegal Cortosis mining. They've threatened us that if we ask the Republic for help, they will destroy this city. After taking a vote, most the city wished us to keep quiet about this, so we did. But that was a mistake. Battle droids have attacked our Tibanna gas platforms, taking millions of credits worth of Tibanna gas.

Galen: Well, that would explain how the Separatists have been able to build more droids lately, but how are the Separatists able to get in and out of the system without regular trading vessels spotting them?

Garm: We believe that local crime lords, such as Chop'aa, have been helping them.

Galen: Then I probably shouldn't have killed him, huh?

Ahsoka: That might have helped.

Garm: Don't worry Master Jedi, Chop'aa was just a dot compared to how many crime lords have joined Dooku and the Separatists.

(Galen was about to speak again, but some screaming and blaster fire at the other end of the door interrupted him. The three Jedi then activated their lightsabers, and charged out the room and saw five smoking bodies of what used to be police force soldiers.)

Galen: What happened?

Boss: These police force soldiers attacked us. Apparently we know what part of Bespin have joined the clankers.

Galen: Indeed.

(The Jedi then went back into Garm's office, and found that Lobot and two loyal soldiers were in front of him, waiting for any other traitorous soldiers to attack.)

Galen: The Separatists know we're here Senator; we have got to get you somewhere safe!

Garm: There's already a special bunker for when I'm in danger, that only Lobot knows of, but before I go, let me tell you where the Separatists are hold up. They're in Carbonite Chamber 17.

Soldier: Senator Bel-Iblis! The Separatists have turned against us! They're sending droids to attack the city, and some of our soldiers are fighting with them! We need to contact the Republic for reinforcements!

Garm: Very well. Get to the communications tower and contact the closest Republic fleet!

Soldier: Yes sir!

Garm: We may need your help Master Jedi's.

Galen: Of course Senator.

(The Jedi then bowed and left the room, with the commando's right behind them. After going through hundreds of droids and traitorous soldiers, they finally found Carbonite 17, where a certain bog witch was waiting for them.)

Asajj: So, you are the annoying worm my master told me about.

Galen: So, Dooku still talks about me. When I send your remains back to him, I'll be sure to tell him I'm touched.

Asajj: I see that you brought Anakin's little pet with you.

Galen: Careful, she bites.

(Asajj then activated her lightsabers, and the Jedi did the same, while the commandos pointed their DC-17s at the assassin.)

Galen: I'll handle her; you guys help the police force and wait for Republic reinforcements.

Ahsoka: No! I'm letting you fight alone again.

Galen: That's an order, Ahsoka!

(Ahsoka then gave Galen an angry look, but he was right to order her around, since Chancellor Palpatine made Galen in charge of this mission. She then nodded and led Etain and the commandos towards the battle in the city.)

Galen: Dooku told me a lot about you assassin, he said that you have an impressive command over the Force, but are you powerful enough to defeat me.

Asajj: I am powerful enough any Jedi; even one was trained by my master!

Galen: Well, we'll just see about that.

(Ventress then jumped at Galen, but he Force pushed her into the Carbonite freezer and used the Force to activate it, supposedly freezing Ventress.)

Galen: Hmph, I was hoping you'd give me more of a challenge. I guess you're not as strong as I thought.

(Galen then turned around to join his friends in fighting the droids, but senses a disturbance in the Force and turns around, to see that Ventress was hanging onto the hoses in the chamber.)

Galen: Not bad.

(Galen then threw his lightsaber towards Ventress, but she jumped out of the way and the lightsaber destroyed only the hoses and Carbonite was blowing all over the place. With Galen not being able to see through all the Carbonite, Ventress started making her escape, and once Galen figured out that she was gone, Galen chased after her, until he found her at a landing platform.)

Galen: You can't escape me coward.

(Galen then reactivated his lightsaber and started slashing at Ventress, which she blocked with her lightsabers. Galen then tried to hit Ventress with Force lightning, but she tries to block it with her lightsaber, but the power was so great, she was knocked on her back, and Galen jumped up and tried to impale Ventress, but she rolled out of the way and kicked Galen's lightsaber out of his hand. Ventress then threw her lightsabers towards Galen, but he jumped out of the way, and while he was in the air, Ventress tried to hit Galen with Force lightning, but he redirects it with his hands, hitting Ventress with it, making her lose her concentration and lose her grip on her lightsabers, and they fell towards Bespin's core. Galen then called for his lightsaber, and when it reached his hand, he activated it, and pointed it towards Ventress.)

Galen: Surrender assassin.

(Ventress then put her hands up in defeat, and Galen smirked, thinking that he defeated the assassin, but Galen didn't see the Vulture droid flying towards him and Ventress, until it started firing at him, forcing Galen to jump out of the way, which allowed Ventress to jump onto the droid and make her escape, making Galen mad that he let his guard down so easily.)

Galen: Ahsoka, I'm ready to be picked up.

Ahsoka: Did you defeat Ventress?

Galen: To a point. I destroyed her lightsabers, but she escaped on a Vulture droid.

Ahsoka: Alright, I'll be there in a minute.

(The Rouge Shadow then landed on the platform Galen was on, and he went up the ramp to find that Ahsoka and PROXY were the only ones on the ship.)

Galen: Where's Etain and the commandos?

Ahsoka: They're still fighting in the city, we've been ordered back to the Resolute to help Master Skywalker and Kenobi capture Count Dooku.

Galen: They found him?!

Ahsoka: Yes, but we need to get back to the ship if you're to see your old master.

(Galen and Ahsoka then flew the Rouge Shadow away from Bespin, while the Republic fleet that just entered the system takes care of the remaining droids.)

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

(A week after the events on Bespin, Anakin and his fleet were on their way to the Quell system to assist Master Aayla Secura from overwhelming Separatist forces, it would be another few minutes until they entered the system, so Galen decided to enter another meditative trans to try and understand his visions, but instead of the ones he has had before, he got a completely different one, one that obviously took place a few years into the future, due to his and Ahsoka's appearance, they were in their early to mid-twenties, and it appeared that they were on either Dantooine, or Naboo, due to the plains, and with them, was a small Togrutan girl, around four or five, running through the field as fast as she could, with a small human boy right behind her, and he appeared to be a year younger than the girl, and finally, there was a small three year old Togrutan boy, holding onto Ahsoka's hand, while she, Galen and the boy walked through the field, this vision made Galen smile, it obviously being his future with Ahsoka, and it would of continued if it weren't for Ahsoka snapping him out of it.)

Ahsoka: Wake up Galen; we're entering the Quell system.

Galen: Huh…what? Oh. Okay, let's go.

(Galen and Ahsoka then went to the hanger and got on the gunship Anakin and Rex were on, and took off towards Ayala's ship. When it was in view, Anakin noticed the rocket droids, and decided to use those as his way on board Secura's ship, while Galen, Ahsoka, and Rex were shot down by a SBD's rocket.)

Rex: Hey kids…

Ahsoka: We know we know…

Galen: …we're hanging on.

(The gunship then crashed through the weakened hull of Aayla's cruiser, and the two Jedi and clone troopers got out of the gunship and started destroying droids until they finally caught up with Anakin, who found Aayla and her troopers. Anakin then received the transmission saying that their evacuation frigate had arrived and was already docked, the group of Jedi and clone troopers made their way to the hanger, cutting and shooting down any droids in their way. Once they reached the frigate, Anakin turned around and saw a large explosion heading their way. He Force pushed the Jedi and clones into the frigate, but Galen ran back out to help his master hold back the explosion, and the combined power of the two allowed the explosion to stop, but the continuing attack from the Separatist frigates and Vulture droids caused a second explosion, making the one Anakin and Galen no longer able to hold it back, and the two were engulfed with flames. Ahsoka sensing Galen's pain, she couldn't wait any longer for the two, so she left the frigate to find her master and boy friend. Once Ahsoka and Ayala found Skywalker and Marek, they pulled the two unconscious Jedi onto the frigate, and took off. Once the frigate was in the air, Aayla contacted Admiral Yularen.)

Aayla: General Skywalker and Commander Marek are badly injured, we need to dock with the Resolute and give them medical attention.

Yularen: In the middle of a battle?! That's suicide!

Aayla: We have no choice Admiral!

Yularen: Are Jedi always so reckless?

Aayla: Just the good ones.

(Aayla's frigate then made its way towards the Resolute, but they were ambushed by a Vulture, and the frigate was damaged by the droid, just before they docked, but the pilot noticed that the hyperdrive was warming up.)

Pilot: The Navi Computer's going haywire, we're going into hyperspace!

Aayla: Unhook us from the cruiser!

(The pilot then did as he was told and deactivated the magnetic locks on the Resolute, and the ship fell from the hanger, right before it entered hyperspace. With the frigate no longer in danger of a Separatist attack, Ahsoka went to the Medical wing of the ship to check on Anakin and Galen. Anakin, surprisingly only had a few cuts and bruises, but Galen took the worst; the lower half of his right arm was cut to the point of where you can see part of his muscle, and his left leg had just had a large piece of metal shrapnel removed from it, and Galen's head had a large bruise on the side. Seeing Galen in that state made Ahsoka's eyes water up, and although she tried to hide it, she just couldn't and she began sobbing.)

Ahsoka: It's all my fault Galen, I should have been there with you and Anakin, but I only worried about myself. If you can hear me, please forgive me.

(Although he was unconscious, Galen somehow moved his hand onto Ahsoka's, and she immediately stopped crying and gave him a quick peck on the lips while no one was around to see her. Once she took her lips off of Galen's Ayala walked in.)

Ayala: We have a problem!

(Ahsoka then left the medical bay and followed Ayala to the bridge, where Rex and a couple of clones were hacking the Navi Computer.)

Ayala: When we entered hyperspace, the Navi computer set us to go straight into a star, and we need to shut off all power so we can exit hyperspace. Then we'll have to reactivate it so we can slingshot around the star.

Ahsoka: But that'll shut off Anakin and Galen's life support!

Ayala: I don't like it anymore than you do!

(Ayala then flipped the switch and the ship exited hyperspace, but the deactivation of the power shut off the gravity generator, making Rex, Ahsoka, and Ayala float, and unable to reactivate the power. As they were getting closer to the sun, Ayala reached out with the Force and pulled the switch up, activating the power, and the ship went around the sun, and headed straight for a planet near by.)

Ahsoka: We may not have hit that sun, but we're definitely going to hit that planet.

(The ship then entered the planets atmosphere and it wasn't long until it hit the ground. Once everyone regained their footing, Ayala and Ahsoka went to the medical bay and got Galen and Anakin and carried them out of the ship right of the ship right before it exploded. Ayala and Ahsoka then put the two unconscious Jedi on the ground and caught their breath.)

Ayala: We made it! And Skywalker and Marek are still alive.

Ahsoka: I'm just glad they weren't awake to see that landing.

Ayala: They would have been proud. Now we just need to find a way to help Anakin and Galen, perhaps if there are any locals, they might be able to help us.

(Ahsoka looked around and found a small tablet lying on the ground, and it showed a creature near a large tree.)

Ahsoka: It looks like whoever lives here lives near giant trees.

Ayala: Very perceptive padawan. Captain Rex, stay here and watch over Skywalker and Marek, we should be back by sun up, with who ever or whatever lives on this planet.

Ahsoka: Wait! Maybe I should stay here and help Rex take care of Anakin and Galen.

Ayala: There is no time to discuss this Ahsoka! If Skywalker and Marek are to survive, we need to move now!

Rex: Don't worry kid; I'll keep a good eye on them.

(Ahsoka then smiled and nodded, and the two Jedi and three clone troopers made their way through the tall grass. After awhile, Ayala sensed Ahsoka's worry for Galen and Anakin.)

Ayala: You seem to be extremely close to Skywalker and Marek.

Ahsoka: It's sometimes so confusing, we're supposed avoid attachment, yet we're supposed to now compassion.

Ayala: I know what you're going through Ahsoka; I went through the same thing with my master.

Ahsoka Really? You?

Ayala: Yes, my master was like a father to me, but I realized for the greater good we to say our goodbyes. I learned an important lesson that day; don't lose a thousand lives, just to save one.

Ahsoka: Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't try and save their lives.

(A few hours later, Ahsoka and Ayala, along with the clones finally reached the trees they were looking for, but saw no one.)

Bly: I don't see anything general.

(Just then, a giant pod fell from the tree and was about to land on Bly, but Ayala pushed him out of the way, and a few more pods fell, and making everyone jump out of the way.)

Ahsoka: No wonder! You'd have to be crazy to want to dodge those on a daily basis! It's a death trap!

(Once the pods stopped falling, Ayala noticed so tracks in the ground, showing that pods have been dragged through the ground.)

Ayala: Whoever lives here has obviously found a purpose for these pods.

(Meanwhile, Rex was cleaning his blaster when Anakin woke up and tried to start moving, but Rex saw him and laid him back down.)

Rex: Easy sir. You need to rest.

(Anakin then tried to start walking again, but he fell, and Rex tried to help him up.)

Anakin: Behind…behind you.

(Rex then turned around and saw two bird/lion like creatures. He shot one with his DC-15, killing it, but the second one jumped up and tried to eat him, but he used his arm to hold the creature back, the armor on his arm, keeping it from tearing through his skin. Rex then tried to pull out his blaster pistol with his free hand, but the creature slammed his paw onto Rex's hand, but that still didn't stop him, he pulled the trigger, the laser blast grazing the creatures' foot, making it run away. Rex then checked his arm and saw that it was undamaged, and helped Anakin back into the tent he was resting in. While Ayala and the others were following the trail, the same type of creatures that attack Rex jumped out of no where and killed two of the clones traveling with Ayala, Bly, and Ahsoka. After Bly shot the two creatures, he checked on the clones and gave the report.)

Bly: They're dead!

Ayala: We have to move on if we're going to make it.

(After a few more hours of traveling, it was sunrise, and Ayala, Ahsoka, and Bly finally found a small village consisting of small fury creatures. They then made their through the village, until what appeared to be the oldest creature confronted them.)

Te Wak Ta: I am Ta Wak Ta, what brings you to our village?

Ayala: We are Jedi. Two of ours is badly injured, we need your help.

Te Wak Ta: I'm sorry, but we won't get involved in your war.

Ahsoka: Please, my friends are dying, we need your help.

(After a moment of thinking Te Wak Ta called over his son.)

Te Wak Ta: I cannot ignore a cry for help, I will send my son, Wag To, he can heal your friends.

Ayala: Commander Bly, stay here in the village and wait for us to return.

Te Wak Ta: No! Clone and his blaster cannot stay, and one of the Jedi must stay here. We don't want our village to be ambushed, or our only healer kidnapped.

Ayala: I will stay; Ahsoka, you and Commander Bly lead Wag To to Skywalker and Marek.

Ahsoka: Yes master.

(Ahsoka, Bly, and Wag To then made their way towards the camp, while Ayala stayed in Te Wak Ta's hut. After offering her a drink, she explained the Jedi's position in the war.)

Ayala: You have to know that the Jedi are peace keepers, we didn't start the war; we only want to finish it.

Te Wak Ta: It doesn't matter who started the war, or who wants to finish it, you don't have to shoot everything in your path to find peace, only when you learn the negotiation is the key; then you can call yourselves peace keepers.

(Meanwhile, Anakin woke back up again and tried to walk out of the tent, but Rex stopped him.)

Rex: Take it easy sir.

Anakin: I can't! I can hear them! They're coming!

(Just then, two of those creatures that attacked Rex the night before jumped out of the grass and tried to attack Rex and Anakin. Rex was about to shoot again, but Wag To, Ahsoka, and Bly came out from behind and Wag To tied a rope around the ankle of the creature, and then went around in circles to tie the rope around its legs. Wag To, Ahsoka, Bly, and Rex then started pulling on the rope, making the creature fall, Wag To then tied the rope up, making the creature unable to move.)

Ahsoka: Way to go little guy.

(Bly and Rex then put Galen and Anakin on a wide stretcher and carried the Jedi back to the village. About half way there, Galen's eyes finally opened.)

Galen: Ugh… What'd I miss?

Ahsoka: Galen! Thank goodness you're alright!

Galen: It'll take more than a bad blow to the head, and a couple of cuts to stop me.

Ahsoka: I guess being hard headed does have its advantages, huh?

Galen: Very funny.

(Ahsoka then lightly touched Galen's bruise, just to make sure he still had feeling in his body, but when she did, Galen grabbed her hand, accidentally squeezing it to hard, but he then lightened his grip for a second, and let go of Ahsoka's hand. Once they reached the village, Wag To immediately started working on Galen and Anakin's wounds, and Ahsoka decided to talk to Ayala, who was sitting on a hill just outside of the village.)

Ayala: You did an excellent job today Ahsoka, you should be proud.

Ahsoka: Thank you Master. I want to thank you for your guidance yesterday, it turns out you were right. If I had stayed with Anakin and Galen, we might not have found this village in time.

Ayala: You have learned a very important lesson today Ahsoka. Skywalker is lucky to have you and Galen as Padawan's. Now we just need to find a way off this planet.

(Ahsoka and Ayala then looked at the village, and smiled knowing that they have saved to lives of their friends, but their adventures together were far from over.)

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11: Helping Lurmans

(The next morning, while Ayala was helping Wag To heal Anakin in one hut, Ahsoka and Galen were just enjoying each others company in another. After they finished another quick make-out session, Ahsoka remembered what Ayala told Ahsoka, the day they got on this planet.)

Ahsoka: Galen.

Galen: Yeah?

Ahsoka: Can you promise me something?

Galen: Of course.

Ahsoka: If something happens to me, and you have to choose between saving me, and completing an important mission, forget about me and complete the mission, even if it means letting me die.

(Galen's expression was nothing but shock when he heard Ahsoka say that, and when she saw his face, Ahsoka knew he needed an explanation.)

Ahsoka: Galen, if you saved me, and it cost us the mission, it could make us lose the entire war.

Galen: But a life without you is worse to me than losing the war.

Ahsoka: I know, but for the greater good, let me go if you have to.

Galen: You have no idea how hard this is for me Ahsoka, I mean, I love you.

Ahsoka: I know, and I love you too, but it shouldn't be worth losing peace and tranquility for the entire galaxy.

Galen: Alright, but I can't truly promise you.

Ahsoka: Well at least try.

Galen: Alright, if it'll make you happy, I'll try.

Ahsoka: Thank you.

(Ahsoka then kissed Galen again, but he separated the kiss, sensing a disturbance in the Force.)

Galen: Wait! Something isn't right.

Ahsoka: Yeah, you're not kissing me back.

Galen: I'm serious Ahsoka; I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Ahsoka: Yeah, I sense it too.

Galen: Someone's coming!

(Galen then got Ahsoka off of his lap and she acted like she was cleaning his lighter cuts when Commander Bly walked in.)

Bly: We got company.

Galen: Friendlies?

Bly: No, clankers.

Galen: Wonderful.

(Ahsoka then helped Galen get back on his feet and the three walked out of the pod and saw the Separatist transport land outside the village.)

Anakin: We need to get out of here before the Separatists see us!

(Wag To then led the Jedi and clones outside the village, and when Galen and Ahsoka turned around they saw a Neimoidian walk out of the transport, and Galen noticed he was a bit rounder than other Neimoidians.)

Galen: Well, that Neimoidian certainly eat well.

(After gaining a small giggle from Ahsoka, the three continue to make their way to the tall the grass, but once they reach it, Ahsoka, Galen, and Wag To turn around to see the droids ransacking the village.)

Wag To: Why are they attacking our homes? We've done nothing to them!

Ahsoka: Violence. That's what those droids are programmed for.

Galen: Master please, let me destroy those droids. I can take them.

Anakin: I know you can Galen, but if the Separatists gain word that their ground forces have been destroyed, they'll send a larger army, one that not even all of us together could defeat.

Galen: Fine.

(The Jedi then made their way through the tall grass until they found a small clearing and stopped there to catch their breath.)

Rex: You know; I don't get those Lurmans not wanting to fight. No pride I guess.

Ahsoka: I call it no courage.

Ayala: Sometimes it takes courage to stick to ones beliefs padawan.

Galen: So what now master?

Anakin: We need to find a way of this planet. And I bet if the Separatists have a transport, they have a shuttle as well.

Rex: Sir! Are you suggesting stealing from the clankers? Count me in!

Ayala: Now we just need to find the Separatists.

(Ahsoka took a bite of her food, and when she did, she noticed a Separatist Probe Droid.)

Ahsoka: I think we just did!

(Ahsoka pointed out the droid, and Rex and Bly started firing at it, but it moved out of the way and started making its way back to its base. Ahsoka, Galen, and the clones started chasing the droid, but Ayala just walked in the other direction until she was in front of the droid, she then activated her lightsaber and cut the droid in half.)

Galen: Hmm…maybe we should have waited until we got a good view of the base.

Ayala: Maybe we can find it up there.

(The Jedi and clones then climbed up the tree, and when Anakin joined them, Ahsoka handed him a pair of micro-binoculars.)

Ahsoka: I hope your feeling better master.

Anakin: Heh, I'm getting stronger all the time Snips.

(Anakin looked through the binoculars and saw the defense perimeter of the Separatist outpost.)

Anakin: But I don't think I'm ready for that.

(Anakin then looked at the center of the wall around the outpost and saw a cannon placed on top of the wall.)

Anakin: Hmm…it looks like the Separatists have a new toy. Rex, Bly, go see what the Separatists are up too.

Galen: I'll go ahead as well and see what I can find out.

Anakin: Very well, but be careful.

(Rex, Bly, and Galen jumped off the tree and made their way towards the compound, but with Galen's Force speed, he reached it first and wasn't seen by the droid audience or the guards around the compound, he was surprised that Dooku's training came so handy, he was able to get in hearing range of the Neimoidian general, but what caught him off guard was the hologram of Dooku on a communicator.)

Lok: Count Dooku, I'd like to thank you for the presentation of my…excuse me…our new weapon.

Dooku: It better be worth the money we put into that cannon. You may proceed.

Lok: Yes my lord. Today, we test a new weapon for the Separatist Alliance! One in theory that can create mass destruction, and leave droids unharmed!

(The droids started cheering and Galen just rolled his eyes, he would have destroyed the cannon, but he knew that if he tried, he would most likely be killed in his weakened state, and after he failed, the Lurmens would be slaughtered. But if he did survive, he'd get a lecture from Anakin, Ayala, and worst of all, Ahsoka. Galen's thoughts were cut short when the cannon fired a round and noticed that it was landing near Rex and Bly, he thought they were going to be fine, but Bly tripped, and his ascension cable missed the tree branch and he would of gotten caught in the blast from the shell, but Ayala cut a vine and caught Bly and brought him onto the branch. Galen sighed in relief and made his way back to the tree his friends were on. When he got there, he heard Ahsoka talk about the cannon.)

Ahsoka: That's some toy; it took out every living thing.

(Ayala looked through her micro-binoculars and noticed that the droids were on the move.)

Ayala: Hmm, where are they going?

Galen: The Lurman village, we have to warn them!

Anakin: You're right.

Ahsoka: But Te Wak Ta said…

Anakin: There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war, and leaving them to extinction.

(That night, the Jedi and clones sneaked their way towards the outpost, Ahsoka, Ayala, jumped up the walls to take out the droids, while Anakin, Galen, Rex, and Bly waited for Ahsoka and Ayala to open the doors, after destroying the droids that guarded the door, Anakin and the others went to the door, and it opened, after destroying the last of the droids, Anakin found a Separatist shuttle and Rex found a couple of shield projectors.)

Rex: General! There are shield projectors here!

Anakin: Very good Rex, let's bring them with us.

(Once the shield projectors were on the shuttle, the Jedi took off and flew their way to the Lurman village. When they reached the village the next morning, Te Wak Ta was furious that they have returned.)

Te Wak Ta: I told you leave our village!

Ayala: Listen to us, the Separatists are returning in intents on destroying you, you must evacuate the village!

Te Wak Ta: We would rather die than abandon our homes!

Ahsoka: If you stay you will be destroyed!

Te Wak Ta: We will not leave!

(With the droids getting closer, the Jedi gave up on convincing the Lurmans to leave, so they just gave up and started dragging pods around the main entrance to the village, turning them into a makeshift wall. The droids finally arrived and after preparing the pod, they fired it, and Rex and Bly activated the shield projectors and once the pod hit the ground, the defoliation blast came closer and closer to the village, and once it finally reached the shield, the shield held back the blast.)

Anakin: Now they have to face us up close.

(And Anakin was right, the first wave of droids marched forward and the Jedi charged at them, cutting them down one by one until they were all destroyed.)

Ahsoka: That wasn't so bad.

Anakin: That was just the first wave.

(Again, Anakin was right, a larger group of droids consisting of regular battle droids and super battle droids. The Jedi began cutting them down, but some got through and Rex and Bly were forced to shoot them, but after a while, the two were forced behind the wall of pods, and it was only a matter of time until the droids blasted their way through the pods, and the shield projectors were destroyed, and the Separatists began loading another pod. When Anakin saw this, he made his way to the cannon, dodging and blocking laser fire. Meanwhile, Wag To and other Lurmans got ready to help the Jedi and clones, but Te Wak Ta stopped him.)

Te Wak Ta: Wag To, what are you doing?!

Wag To: We're going to fight father.

Te Wak Ta: Our tradition forbids it! We will not be pulled into the Jedi's war!

Wag To: But to what point, and cost?! We have to do this!

(Wag To then lead his friends to the battle and they began tying ropes around the droids legs, after they finished, the Lurmen pulled on the rope, making the droids fall, and Ahsoka beheaded the droids. Meanwhile, Anakin finally reached the cannon and destroyed it, and Lok Durd started running, but he was lifted off the ground and noticed that Anakin was holding him through the Force.)

Lok: Ugh… There goes my promotion.

(A few hours later, after cleaning up the droids and repairing damage to their village, Wag To and Te Wak Ta went over to the Jedi to offer their thanks.)

Wag To: I'd like to thank you for your help.

Te Wak Ta: I guess we do owe you thanks, but I still wonder, at what cost?

(Just then, the Resolute and two other Republic capitol ships came out of hyperspace and entered the planets atmosphere. It was time for the Jedi to leave the planet, and continue to fight in the war, but they'll be leaving with a different aspect on it.)

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Swamp Call

A/N: Just as a warning, some of this story may not be entirely accurate, it's been awhile since I last saw the episode this chapter is based on, but do not let that stop you from reading, enjoying, and reviewing this story.

(A week after the events on Maridun, troubling news from Naboo has the Jedi Council and Senate shaking. They have received word that the Separatists might be planning an invasion for Naboo, and Senator Padme Amidala has been sent to confirm this. After Padme confirming Separatist activity on Naboo, the Jedi Council sent Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Galen Marek to investigate. When the gunship carrying the Jedi landed, Captain Typho and a Gungan were there to greet them.)

Typho: General Skywalker. I'm glad you could…

Anakin: Where's senator Amidala?

Typho: She and Representative Binks went to investigate the swamps for the Separatist lab.

Anakin: Alone?! And you just let her go?!

Threepio: Mistress Padme can be very hard to talk to after she has made up her mind.

Anakin: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Typho: Peppi Bo here was the last person to see Padme and Repetitive Binks; she can tell us where they went.

(After Peppy told the Jedi where Padme and Jarjar went, they went to the war room and did a thermal scan of the area and found a structure under the swamplands.)

Galen: I'm guessing that's our lab. Hmm…interesting.

Ahsoka: What?

Galen: I've seen these designs before. Dooku showed them to me a couple of years ago. He said something about an associate of his, Vindi, I think it was.

Ahsoka: Who?

Galen: Some madman, he believes that virus' and diseases should be treated like living things.

Ahsoka: Great.

Anakin: What do you know of this guy?

Galen: His main work is synthesizing terminated diseases.

Ahsoka: We have got to stop this guy!

Anakin: Hold on Snips! We can't just go in there and blast our way through.

Galen: But, isn't that your normal plan master?

Anakin: Anyway, Ahsoka, we need you Galen, and Peppi to go the swamps and search for the bases entrance.

Ahsoka: Yes master.

(The three made their way to the swamps and when they reached a clearing, Galen stopped them.)

Galen: Wait! The base should be somewhere around here.

Ahsoka: I don't see anything.

(While Ahsoka and Galen looked for the base, Peppi was minding her own business when she found herself rising in the air. At hearing Peppi's surprised gasps, Ahsoka turned around and saw that it was a camera. Galen jumped onto the branches of the trees above him, and Ahsoka stayed behind the camera while it was spinning.)

Ahsoka: Peppi! Don't move!

(After the camera went down, the two got out of the clearing and hid behind a bush. Galen then jumped from the branches and landed behind Ahsoka and Peppi. Once they were sure that they wouldn't be detected by the cameras, Ahsoka activated her comm. and put it on Anakin's frequency.)

Ahsoka: Master, can you hear us?

Anakin: Ahsoka! Did you find Padme?

Ahsoka: No, but we found the base. But it's wired with pressure sensitive cameras. It's impossible to get inside with being detected.

(Obi-wan ran over to Anakin and sent the schematics to Ahsoka's comm.)

Obi-wan: Ahsoka, we need you and Galen to create a distraction in this area. That will allow me and Anakin to get inside the base and find out what the droids are up to.

Anakin: Rex and the troops will be right behind you two.

Ahsoka: We're on it master.

(After waiting for a few minutes, Ahsoka pulled a thermal detonator out of her pouch and carried it to the center of clearing using the Force. She then activated it and dropped it, creating an explosion large enough to make a hole for Galen and Ahsoka to drop through.)

Peppi: Meesa coming with you.

Ahsoka: No Peppi, stay here, where it's safe.

Peppi: Okie-day.

(Once the two were in the base, two gunships came flying in and dropped more detonators, making two more holes in the facility. Rex and his troopers then made their way trough the base until they caught up with Galen and Ahsoka. After cutting down a few more droids, Droideka's rolled in front of Ahsoka, Galen, and the soldiers and began firing their twin blasters at them, and although Ahsoka and Galen could redirect the laser fire, it was beginning to become to much for them to handle and their defensive blocking would last much longer, but right before any laser fire could hit them or the clones, the roof above the droids fell on top of them, destroying the shields and droids along with them, and on top of the rubble was Obi-wan.)

Obi-wan: Need any help?

Ahsoka: It's so good to see you Master Kenobi.

Galen: Where's Master Skywalker?

Obi-wan: He went after Vindi.

Galen: Ahsoka, help Master Kenobi clean up the droids and find the bomb rooms, I'll find Anakin.

Ahsoka: Alright, but be careful.

Galen: Aren't I always?

Ahsoka: No.

(Galen just rolled his eyes and started running down the hall, while Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and the bomb squad head in the other direction towards the bomb rooms. After a few minutes, Galen finally found Anakin, who just caught up with Vindi and ran into the room right before the door closed.)

Vindi: Greetings Master Jedi. I am Doctor Nuvo Vindi. Now, drop your weapons, or your friends die.

(Vindi then pulled a switch down and Padme and Jarjar started getting electrocuted by Vindi's torture device. The clones pointed their blasters at Vindi and the droids, but Anakin stopped them from firing.)

Anakin: Wait! Drop your weapons!

(The clones and Galen did as they were told and put their weapons on the ground. Once Vindi was sure he was safe, he picked up a triangular case carrying several blue valves.)

Vindi: Now Jedi, I shall give you a choice.

Anakin: That's fine, as long as the choice is killing you.

Vindi: You can either catch me, or save your friends.

(Vindi then activated the torture device again and ran out of the room and the clones picked up their blasters and Galen and Anakin picked up their lightsabers and began destroying the droids until there weren't any left intact. After the droids were destroyed, Anakin deactivated the torture device and helped Padme up.)

Padme: Ani, next time you rescue me, do it, before you destroy all the droids.

Anakin: A little thank you can go a long way.

Galen: Well, as much as I hate breaking up such touching reunions, we still have a doctor to visit.

(Anakin nodded and everyone made their way in Vindi's direction. Meanwhile, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and the bomb squad finally found the rooms that had the bombs.)

Soldier: I guess this is the bomb room.

Obi-wan: And it looks like they haven't been activated yet.

(However, the bombs then activated and the timer began beeping.)

Obi-wan: I may have spoken to soon.

Galen: Ahsoka, status report!

Ahsoka: We've found the bomb room and the bomb squad is now diffusing them. How about on your end?

Galen: Well, we found Senator Amidala and Representative Binks, but Vindi escaped. We're pursuing him now.

Ahsoka: Understood, I'm going to help Rex clean up the rest of the clankers, we could use your help.

Galen: I'm on my way.

(Galen then took off a different hall while Anakin and the soldiers chased Vindi, while the bomb squad diffused the bombs, but they soon noticed that one bomb was missing.)

Soldier: Sir, one of the bombs is missing!

Obi-wan: Wonderful. Anakin, one of the bombs are missing!

Padme: I saw Dr. Vindi give a droid a bomb!

Anakin: Master!

Obi-wan: I heard! We have got to find that bomb!

Anakin: Ahsoka!

Ahsoka: Yes master?

Anakin: There's a bo…

(However, when Anakin rounded the corner, he saw Ahsoka, Galen, and their troopers running towards him.)

Ahsoka: Master?

Anakin: There's a bomb missing. I need you and Galen to find Padme and find that bomb.

Ahsoka: Understood master.

(Ahsoka and Galen then went down another hall until they found Padme and Jarjar, who were in a room with blue leaf plants in the room.)

Ahsoka: Senator!

Padme: Ahsoka! Galen!

Galen: Have you found the bomb yet?

Padme: No.

(Ahsoka and Galen started helping them look for the bomb, and Ahsoka noticed a droid holding a yellow and black sphere.)

Ahsoka: There it is!

(Padme then made her way to the droid and reached her hand towards it.)

Padme: Hey there little guy, how about you hand that over to me?

(The droid then started to open up its arms, acting like it was going to give Padme the bomb, but it screamed at her, knocking her back and the droid started to run, but Jarjar jumped onto it, and wrestled with it, and the bomb went flying, and before it hit the ground, Galen used the Force to catch it, and Ahsoka contacted the bomb squad that they found the bomb and the two soldiers ran to the room Ahsoka and Galen were in and started cutting wires until the timer stopped on the last beep, and Galen let out a big sigh of relief.)

Soldier: Got it, and with plenty of time to spare.

Ahsoka: Hey Galen, how long have you been holding your breath?

Galen: Ever since I caught the bomb.

(Ahsoka and Padme started laughing, but they were interrupted by Anakin calling Ahsoka's name over the comm-link.)

Anakin: Ahsoka, is Padme alright?

Ahsoka: Yes master, she's fine, and the bomb's been diffused. Oh, and Galen and I are alright too, thanks for asking.

Galen: Oh, he cares for us Ahsoka, who else is going to save him every time he gets shot down?

Anakin: I heard that.

(A few moments later, Republic gunships then landed near the hanger in the base, and Anakin and Obi-wan brought the now cuffed doctor onto one of them, while everyone else stayed behind to make sure that Vindi's research never reaches the hands of the CIS. And while the bomb squad was going over the bomb they just diffused, they noticed that the compartment for the virus container was empty.)

Soldier: Senator, take a look at this!

Padme: The capsule container, it's empty!

Galen: Great. That droid must have it.

Padme: We have got to find that droid!

(Everyone then left the room and scattered through out the lab, looking for the droid that had the bomb not five minutes ago, knowing that if it was allowed to put the container it had into a bomb, and press the timer, the entire galaxy would be at risk of destruction.)

End of chapter

A/N: Again, please don't let any inaccuracies in this story take away any enjoyment of reading and reviewing it. If you think this story is good, read the story where I got my inspiration: What it Means to be Free, by newfoundspartan, and also read his sequel and his expansion for it. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fight for the Cure

(While Anakin and Obi-wan took Vindi aboard the shuttle, everyone else was looking for the missing virus vial, unaware that a small droid was carrying it into a bomb room right behind the two bomb squad soldiers who were checking the room, and they didn't notice the droid until they heard it put the container in the bomb, and although they tried to stop it, the droid pressed the timer and the bomb went off, spreading the virus through out the facility, and making the alarms go off.)

Rex: Virus leak!

Galen: Move!

(Galen, Ahsoka, and the troopers then started running down the hall, as doors were closed and locked until they saw a safe room, but the door was closing and there was no way they'd be able to make it.)

Rex: There's a safe room!

Soldier: No chance!

Galen: I'm on it!

(Galen then stopped running and held his breath while he used the Force to hold the door open and allowed Ahsoka and the clones in, and once they were inside, Rex put his blaster in the gap between the doors, allowing Galen to release his grip and run into the room. Once he was inside, Rex removed the blaster and the doors closed all of them unaware that the virus made it in, well, not yet anyway.)

Ahsoka: You have got to stop scaring me like that.

Galen: Well, I like to make your life a little more exciting.

Ahsoka: Well Starboy, Skyguy does that enough already.

Galen: Starboy?

Ahsoka: Yeah, for your old codename, but…lighter.

Anakin: Ahsoka, what's going on down there?

Ahsoka: The droids released the virus, but we managed to seal off the facility.

Anakin: And Padme?

Ahsoka: Haven't heard from her since the explosion.

Padme: Anakin, are you there?

Anakin: Padme are you alright?

Padme: Yes, we're fine. We were already in a safe room when the virus was released, and Jarjar and I are wearing protective suits.

Anakin: Stay there, Ahsoka and Galen have already sealed off the rest of the facility.

Padme: Yes but any remaining droids will try and break out! I'll do what I can to stop them! I can't let that virus get loose!

Anakin: Be careful.

(About five minutes after that, the computer in Galen and Ahsoka's safe room started beeping and one of the clone troopers went to check.

Soldier: No, no! Some of the virus got in!

Rex: We may be dead men.

Ahsoka: Don't worry, my master will find the cure.

Galen: Yeah, we're not dead yet. But if we're already infected maybe we should get this door open and help Senator Amidala and Representative Binks clean up the rest of the droids.

Padme: Ahsoka, Galen, are you there?

Ahsoka: We're here Senator.

Padme: Where are you?

Ahsoka: We're in a safe room at the south side of the facility.

Padme: Alright, we'll come to you. Are you contaminated?

(Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and saw that Galen and a couple of troopers were coughing, obviously infected by the virus.)

Ahsoka: I'm afraid so.

(A few minutes later, Padme and Jarjar reached the door of the safe room Galen and Ahsoka were in.)

Padme: Ahsoka, can you hear me?

Ahsoka: Yes, what is you position?

Padme: We're just outside the safe room.

Ahsoka: Good, open the door so we can help you.

Padme: Go ahead Jarjar.

(Jarjar then opened the door and when he and Padme say Galen and Ahsoka, the effects of the virus were already starting to show. Both Galen and Ahsoka's skin had paled slightly, and there dark circles under their eyes.)

Padme: I'm sorry about this you two.

Ahsoka: Don't worry about us Senator.

Galen: Yeah, as long as we're able, we'll help stop the droids.

Padme: Alright, you take the north corridor, we'll take the south.

(Galen and Ahsoka nodded, while Rex handed Padme a blaster and the two groups split up. About thirty minutes later, everyone regrouped and made their way through the lab, hunting for the last of the droids, when they came up on a ladder that two droids were holding onto while one of the used a cutting torch to make a hole through the sealed access hatch.)

Padme: I can hear them trying to cut through.

(Padme and the others then rounded the corner and saw that other droids were heading towards the ladder, waiting for the other droid to finishing making the hole, but Padme and the clones soon took care of them, but there was still the droid that was cutting the hole to deal with.)

Padme: Hey! Stop!

Droid: Ha!

(The droid then tried to fire his way through, but the access hatch was ray shielded, so the laser ricocheted all over the place until the droid got hit with the blast.)

Galen: One would think my old master would make these droids a bit smarter.

Ahsoka: Eh…what are you going to do?

(Just then, two Droideka's rolled down the hall, unfolded, and began firing. And while Ahsoka was providing cover, Galen charged up some Force Lightning and shot it towards the droids, stunning them and weakening their shields, allowing Ahsoka to run up and destroy one of the droids, while Jarjar aimed his blaster at the other one.)

Jarjar: Mesa help!

Padme Jarjar! No!

(But it was too late. Jarjar fired three lasers from his blaster, and with the virus affecting Galen's Force Awareness, he was able to block one of the lasers, but the other two hit him in both shoulders, making him drop his lightsaber and wince in pain.)

Ahsoka: Galen!

(Ahsoka was instantly at Galen's side and looking at his wounds, seeing that the lasers went through his Jedi robes and causing his shoulders to bleed. She then placed her hand on one of the wounds, causing him to squeeze her wrist and removed her hand.)

Ahsoka: Galen, can you move your arms?

Galen: I think so.

(Galen tried to move his arms, but the pain was too great and soon fell to his knees again, and Ahsoka helped him up.)

Jarjar: Sorry.

Galen: It'll be fine Jarjar, it's the virus; it's messing with my reflexes.

Ahsoka: Can you walk?

Galen: Yeah.

Ahsoka: Good…Senator!

(Ahsoka noticed that the air hose in Padme's containment suit was broken, allowing the virus to enter her system.)

Galen: Senator, I'm so sorry.

Padme: It's alright Galen; these things tend to happen in a war zone. Ahsoka, get Galen to a safe room so he won't get hurt any worse.

Galen: I'll be fine Senator. Dooku's done worse.

Ahsoka: Like what?

Galen: Oh I don't know, stab me with his lightsaber, break four of my ribs, and throw me into the vacuum of space, and leaves me to die, all within five standard minutes.

Ahsoka: True, but you were in a coma for seven months afterwards.

Galen: I can still fight.

Ahsoka: Well, I'm not going to let my best friend take the risk.

(Ahsoka then carefully put Galen's arm around her shoulder and carried him to the closest safe room, and laid him down. Ahsoka then got out a small Bacta canister, put it on a small cloth, and started dabbing it on Galen's wounds, soothing them and healing them.)

Ahsoka: Feel better?

Galen: Yeah.

Ahsoka: Good…cough…

(Ahsoka then gave Galen a quick kiss, which he returned, and after a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss, and Ahsoka just gave Galen a hug.)

Galen: What was that for?

Ahsoka: Just in case we don't make it.

Galen: Ahsoka don't talk like that, you and I are going to be just fine.

Ahsoka: Galen…

Galen: No! Ahsoka, don't you ever give up, alright. I promised you on Maridun that I would let you go if I had to, now you have to promise me that no matter how bleak things may look, don't you ever give up hope.

Ahsoka: Galen…

Galen: Promise me.

Ahsoka: Alright, alright. I promise that I will never give up, no matter how bad things might get.

Galen: Good.

Padme: Ahsoka! Galen!

Ahsoka: Yes Senator?

Padme: All the droids have been destroyed; we're heading to your location. How's Galen doing?

Ahsoka: Fine, his wounds don't appear to be infected, but as far as the virus, well, how are you doing on your end?

Padme: Fine, but the virus is starting to get to me.

Ahsoka: Don't worry, Anakin will find a cure.

Padme: I know he will.

(A few moments later, Padme and a few other clone troopers, including Rex walked into the safe room, and Padme got out her holo-communicator and put it on the Twilight's frequency, and Ahsoka got next to her and they both saw Anakin in the pilot's seat of the ship.)

Ahsoka: Master, we have destroyed all the droids in the compound, Naboo is safe, I repeat, Naboo is safe…cough…cough…cough…

Padme: Anakin, promise me that no one will ever open this facility. Goodbye Anakin, I…

(However the signal was lost before Padme could finish her sentence, and Padme dropped the communicator. Galen then stood up, to help cover some troopers that had just died from the virus, as Padme watched over the, pitifully.)

Padme: All these lives wasted. I hope they will not be in vane.

Ahsoka: They won't Senator. Anakin will…cough…will…cough…cough…

(But before Ahsoka could finish her sentence, she fell unconscious from the virus, and Galen was there to catch her just before she hit the ground.)

Galen: Ahsoka!

(Galen then sat down and laid Ahsoka's head in his lap, while patting her forehead with a wet cloth that Padme had just given him. But while Galen was trying to awaken Ahsoka, Rex looked at the two Jedi and noticed the worried look in Galen's eye. Being on the battle field for almost a year, he has seen the look several times, but mainly from civvies, and it was normally when their husband, wife, or child was in danger of dying. And Rex was beginning to wonder, "Are Commanders Marek and Tano in love with each other?" But he soon dismissed the thought from his head, knowing the Jedi weren't allowed to form "attachments" as they called them, but Rex took another look at Galen and Ahsoka, and saw the worried look in Galen's eyes, and the thought soon came back into his mind. But he just put the thought aside for now and began helping his brothers. A few hours later, medics made their way into the lab and carried all the survivors out of the facility and onto gunships, ready to take them to Theed for treatment of the virus. As the clones were put on the transport, Anakin ran over to Padme, who was just finished being checked by the medical droid.)

Anakin: I spoke with the medical droid; he says that you're going to make a full recovery.

Padme: I never lost faith in you Ani, none of us did.

Anakin: Well that's good to hear, because for awhile we weren't to sure ourselves.

Padme: By the way, your padawan's were brilliant.

(Anakin then placed his cybernetic hand over Padme's, who wrapped her hand around Anakin's.)

Padme: So I trust I'll see you again soon, General Skywalker.

Anakin: Of course, milady.

(Next up to speak to Anakin was Galen, who smiled when he saw his master, knowing that he saved his life once again.)

Galen: What took ya?

(Anakin just smirked at his second padawan, and Galen smiled in return.)

Galen: Looks like that's another one I owe you master.

(After Galen was brought aboard the gunship, Ahsoka was right behind him, who gave her master a thankful expression.)

Ahsoka: Thank you master, I knew you could do it.

Anakin: Yeah, I probably do deserve most of the credit.

(Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and the two Jedi smiled at each other.)

Anakin: But not all.

(Ahsoka was then carried onto the gunship, and the medics began giving her, Galen, and Padme the antidote for the disease, while overhearing something about Jarjar being trained with a blaster, and hearing Rex complain, as usual. With Vindi arrested, the virus secure, and everyone cured, Ahsoka could rest a little easier, knowing that she'll be with Galen a lot longer than what she was beginning to expect.)

End of Chapter

A/N: In case you're wondering, civvies is a term used by the clones, meaning civilians


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14: Attacking the Fleet and What's With All the Visions?

(A week after Vindi's capture, Ahsoka and Galen had made a full recovery, and were now back into the war effort. With news of Ryloth's capture reaching the Republic, they have sent Anakin's fleet to destroy the Separatist blockade so that Obi-wan and Mace Windu's ground forces could take the planet. With it still being a few hours until the fleet reaches Ryloth, Galen was making a few modifications to his Jedi Starfighter, which has drastically changed since he was in the battle against the Malevolence. He and Anakin added large turbine engines, an internal hyperdrive, added to extra laser cannons at the sides, and a small seismic charge launcher, and they also changed the paint job, painting it completely black, and added three lightning bolts on the top, making it a ship that most Separatist Commanders and Admirals shake and some even retreat at the sight of it. A/N: In case you're wondering, it looks like the ship Anakin used during the Battle of Muunilist in the Clone Wars mini-series. After making some final modifications, Ahsoka called Galen to the War room where Mace Windu, Obi-wan, and Anakin were discussing the plan to take Ryloth.)

Windu: Skywalker, how long until you reach Ryloth?

Anakin: Four hours master.

Windu: Good. We need you to break that blockade if Master Kenobi and I are going to get our ground forces through.

Anakin: Don't worry master, my padawan's will break that blockade.

Windu: I hope you're right Skywalker.

(The hologram of Windu and Kenobi disappeared, and Galen and Ahsoka went back to hanger to do some more work on Galen's fighter. After finishing the tests, Galen went to work on Ahsoka's fighter. An hour later, Anakin went to the hanger to tell Galen that there would be a bit of a change to his Squadron.)

Anakin: Galen.

Galen: Yes master?

Anakin: I came to tell you that your squadron won't be using the standard Torrent fighters, but instead a new prototype called an ARC-170 starfighter. And instead of using Gold Squadron, you'll be given your own squadron; Red Squadron.

Galen: Understood Master. I look forward to seeing them in action.

(An hour later, Anakin's fleet exited hyperspace and Galen and Ahsoka got to their fighters, and prepared to launch; Ahsoka and her squadron first, then Galen and his Squadron.)

Galen: All wings report in.

Red 2: Red 2 Standing by.

Red 3: Red 3 standing by.

(After a Red Squadron finished it call in, Separatist fighters were getting closer to their fighters, and Ahsoka's Blue Squadron was already engaging them.)

Galen: Lock S-foils in attack position.

(Once Galen and Red Squadron engaged the fighters, the Separatists were losing fighters fast, but that soon changed when four more Separatist cruisers exited hyperspace and engaged the Republic forces, and the Redeemer was soon destroyed, and the Resolute and Defender badly damaged, and when Galen checked on Ahsoka's squadron, there was only her, Ax, and Blue 5. To make things worse, a squadron of new Separatist fighters was attacking Galen and his squadron. These fighters had three curved arms surrounding a sphere that held what appeared to be its eyes, and a heavy laser cannon in front of the sphere, and a light laser cannon on each arm, and two missiles on the bottom of the ship. With the heavy reinforcements, half of Galen's squadron was destroyed by the time Yularen contacted him and Ahsoka.)

Yularen: Commanders, we need to retreat, we can't hold out against all this fire power!

Ahsoka: You're just over reacting admiral. We can get through.

Yularen: It's too risky! I'm **ordering** you back here!

Galen: Ahsoka, we should retreat, most of our squadrons have been destroyed.

Ahsoka: No! We can do this, squadron stay on course!

Anakin: Ahsoka, this is not time to argue! I'm ordering your back here!

Ahsoka: Alright, alright. Let's go squad.

Ax: Why are we retreating?

Ahsoka: We're not retreating. We're following orders.

(As Red and Blue Squadron made their way to the Resolute, droid fighters started flying into the Resolute's bridge, damaging it until one droid hit the command deck, severely damaging it.)

Ahsoka: Admiral? Do you copy? Admiral?!

Clone: All fighters return immediately, we're making the jump to hyperspace!

Ahsoka: Copy. Galen, Ax, stand on it. We only have a few seconds to get to the ship.

Ax: Don't worry about us skipper.

Galen: I'll try, but these droids won't leave me alone. Red 3, think you can lend me a hand?

Red 3: On my way.

(Red 3 made his way to Galen's starfighter and began firing at the fighters chasing Galen, but accidentally hitting Galen's right engine in the process.)

Red 3: Sorry sir!

Galen: Don't worry about Red 3, thanks for the assist; see you back at the ship.

Red 3: Yes sir.

Galen: Ax, what's going on?

Ax: I can't get these fighters off my tail!

Galen: Hang on. I'm on my way! R7, focus all remaining power to the main guns.

(R7 gave a confirming beep, and focused Galen's starfighter power to the guns and began shooting at the starfighters chasing Ax, and destroyed them.)

Ax: Thank you sir.

Galen: No problem Ax.

(But right as Galen finished that sentence, his right engine exploded, engulfing half of his ship in flames.)

Ahsoka: Galen!

Galen: I'm fine Ahsoka, just get to the hanger! I'll be right behind you.

(However Galen couldn't keep that promise, since he gained speed and passed Ahsoka, and landed it the hanger just as the doors opened.)

Galen: R7! Eject!

(R7 did as he was told and ejected out of the fighter, just before it hit the wall and the rest of the ship, including part of the canopy was in flames. As soon as Ahsoka got out of her fighter, she ran over to Galen's fighter, that had just had it's flames put out by the fire patrol troopers, and they began cutting the canopy open, but Ahsoka moved them out of the way and used her lightsaber to cut the canopy open and the medics carefully got him out of the fighter, and right as everyone was away from the fighter, it exploded, leaving nothing left but its shell. Once the Resolute entered hyperspace, Anakin went to the hanger, and saw what remain of Galen's fighter, Galen, who was in seriously bad shape, and Ahsoka trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. He would talk to her later, but first he need to get everything cleaned up in the hanger. After the Resolute exited hyperspace, Anakin called over a pilot from Red and Blue Squadron.)

Anakin: Get your men together, I need a head count, we need to know how many we lost today.

(Anakin looked over at Ahsoka, who was waiting for him in the hanger, and as he walked over to her, he had to think of a way to give her the news about Galen.)

Anakin: Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you! Not only did you disobey the admiral, you disobeyed me!

Ahsoka: I thought we could knock out those battle ships so that when Obi-wan arrived, he could get through.

Anakin: I know you meant well Snips, but there's a bigger you're not seeing here, first rule of war; listen and obey your superiors.

Ahsoka: But sometimes you get carried away!

Anakin: All that means is that I know what you're going through. It was a trap Snips, it wasn't your fault.

Ahsoka: I lost so many of my pilots.

Anakin: Take heart little one, that's the reality of command; you're going to lose men, no matter how careful you are.

Ahsoka: But Galen…he could have died! He told me we should retreat, but I didn't listen, and now he's in a critical state because of me!

Anakin: Ahsoka…

Rex: Excuse me sir. Sorry to interrupt, but master Windu wants to our progress on breaking the blockade.

Anakin: Our progress? We haven't made any progress.

Rex: I'll tell him sir.

Anakin: No, I'll tell him myself Rex, thank you. Ahsoka, I'm going to need you to…

(Anakin couldn't finish his sentence, since Ahsoka left the hanger during Anakin and Rex's conversation. Ahsoka decided to check on Galen and Yularen, since she felt that it was her fault that they ended up in the infirmary in the first place. After apologizing to the unconscious admiral, Ahsoka walked over to Galen and waited for the medical droid to give her a report on him.)

Droid: He is stable.

(Ahsoka then nodded and the droid walked away, to continue its checking on other patients, and when Ahsoka was sure the two were alone, she placed a small kiss on Galen's lips, hoping he would understand it being an apology. When she broke the kiss, she started crying again.)

Ahsoka: Galen, I am so sorry. Because of me, you got hurt and now you're in the infirmary. I seem to be nothing but bad luck when I'm around you, since this is the third time you almost got killed on a mission with me.

(Ahsoka was about to kiss Galen again, but Rex walked in before she could.)

Rex: General Skywalker is looking for you.

(Ahsoka nodded and walked out of infirmary, unaware of the visions going on in Galen's head. In it, he was surrounded by large trees, green grass, and clear sky. It felt a bit familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where, he started walking through the forest, until he came up on a small wooden hut that appeared to be even more familiar to him, but he still couldn't remember from where. As he walked through the forest, it got darker and more ominous looking, he continued walking until he heard raspy breathing, he tried to call his lightsaber, but it wasn't there, he turned around and saw an armored figure facing him, on its belt he saw several lightsaber, Anakin's, Dooku's, his, and Ahsoka's, which made his heart sink. The figure then activated a fifth lightsaber, and charged towards Galen, and although he tried to Force push the figure away, but nothing happened. The figure then jumped up and swung his lightsaber towards Galen's neck. But before it beheaded him, he jerked awake, and saw the admiral was awake as well.)

Galen: Admiral, are you alright?

Yularen: Yes, I'm fine, thank you commander.

Galen: Well, I need to head to the bridge, I have a feeling we'll be needed.

(Yularen nodded in agreement and made him and Galen made their way to the bridge and heard Ahsoka yell at a clone commander.)

Ahsoka: No, we don't have any more time! Master Skywalker needs me now! He needs _us_ now!

Galen: She's right. I'm sure whatever it is that Ahsoka has in mind, it will work.

(Ahsoka just smiled at seeing Galen talking and moving around, and she smiled even more when she realized he was doing it to help her, and Galen just smiled in return.)

Galen: So, what _do _you have in mind?

(Ahsoka told Galen her plan, and was more shocked about Anakin's part of the plan, than he was Ahsoka's, but he agreed to help by being her gunner in her Y-wing. Once they all the fighters were ready, the Resolute exited hyperspace just as the Resolute hit the droid command ship. After a few minutes, the droid cruisers didn't make a move.)

Rex: The droids aren't attacking; we might have to pull back.

Ahsoka: Wait, remember, they are just droids, they're just a little slow, they'll figure it out.

(Just then, all the attack cruisers began firing on the Resolute, and the shields were holding. The bombers flew out of the Resolute's hanger and began giving the cruisers their payload. About twenty minutes later, all the cruisers were destroyed, and Obi-wan's ground forces just exited hyperspace.)

Obi-wan: Ahsoka, this is Obi-wan, are we clear for a ground assault?

Ahsoka: Yes master, the blockade has been taken care of.

Obi-wan: I won't even ask where the rest of Anakins' is, or why he's in an escape pod.

Galen: That's probably for the best.

Ahsoka: That reminds me, Master, you there?

Anakin: Yep, Artoo and I are just enjoying the show.

Ahsoka: Good, I'm sending a shuttle to pick you up.

Obi-wan: Galen, how do feel?

Galen: Better than how I used to.

Obi-wan: Good, dock with my ship, I'm going to need your help with getting Master Windu a landing pad.

Galen: Of course Master.

(Ahsoka then cut the transmission to all the other fighters and cruisers to give her and Galen some privacy.)

Ahsoka: Galen, are you alright?

Galen: Yeah 'Soka, I'm fine.

Ahsoka: Good, it really scared me to see you crash and so beaten up. I thought I lost you.

Galen: You're not getting rid of me that easily.

Ahsoka: I'm serious Starboy. I love you; I don't want you to be put in the infirmary every time we have a mission together.

Galen: I love you too Ahsoka, but you have to realize that death is always possible when in war.

Ahsoka: I know…but still.

Galen: Ahsoka, listen, you and I are going to get through this, I promise you, and then we can spend the rest of our lives together in peace.

Ahsoka: Promise?

Galen: Promise.

Ahsoka: Okay, now let's get you to Obi-wan, and be careful down there.

Galen: Aren't I always?

Ahsoka: No.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15: Infiltrating and Great, More Visions

A/N: It's been awhile since I last saw Innocents of Ryloth, so the events and dialogue will a little less than accurate.

(As Ahsoka flew into the hanger of the Resolute, Galen exited the gunner's chair of the fighter and made his way to the Rouge Shadow, with Ahsoka right behind him.)

Galen: Ahsoka, you need to stay here.

Ahsoka: I know, but I just wanted you to be awake so I could do this.

(Ahsoka pulled Galen into a kiss and he returned it almost instantly. They stayed there for a few minutes until they broke the kiss to catch their breath.)

Galen: What did you mean by you wanted me to be awake?

Ahsoka: Because the last time I gave you a kiss, you were in a coma…again. And it was my fault…again.

Galen: Ahsoka, that's not true. It wasn't a coma, I was just unconscious. And it wasn't your fault, this kind of things happen in war.

Ahsoka: Yes but it seems to happen to you more than it does to others.

Galen: Ahsoka…

Ahsoka: What?

Galen: What do I have to do to shut you up?

Ahsoka: Come back to me in one piece.

Galen: Is that what it will take?

Ahsoka: No.

Galen: Then what do I have to do?

(Ahsoka just smiled and pulled Galen into another kiss, and after another few minutes they broke the kiss again.)

Galen: Oh.

Ahsoka: I love you Galen.

Galen: I love you too.

(After saying their goodbyes, Galen and Ahsoka left the Rogue Shadow and Galen got on to Obi-wan's gunship and they took off and made their way to Ryloth's surface. As soon as the gunships and RAS entered the atmosphere, Obi-wan and Cody began explaining the plan.)

Obi-wan: Okay, we'll be landing in a small Ryloth village so if we run into any droids, no heavy weaponry. Cody.

Cody: Okay, we won't be using any rocket launchers or grenades, just blasters and droid poppers, and watch your aim.

Boil: If we're here to save the tail-heads, the least they could do is get out of our way.

Galen: They can't help it Boil, they've been captured by the clankers.

(As the gunships and RAS began their landing sequence, an explosion appeared right next to Obi-wan's gunship and the RAS began taking damage. A few seconds later, a hologram of Mace Windu appeared inside Obi-wan's gunship.)

Windu: Kenobi, we can't land with those cannons firing at us! I need you to destroy the Separatist compound in the village so we can land.

Obi-wan: Yes master Windu. Galen, I have an assignment for you.

Galen: Yes master Kenobi?

Obi-wan: I'd like for you to use your infiltration skills to sneak into the compound and keep an eye on our Separatist friends.

Galen: Yes master.

(As soon as the gunships landed, the clones and Jedi ran through the woods and soon became under fire of CIS forces. Once they reached a covering point, the clones threw droid poppers at the droid bunkers, disabling the droids. Once they entered the outskirts of the town, they set up a small camp and Galen made his way to the compound while Waxer and Boil made their way through the town to look for survivors. A little while later, Galen finally found the compound and used the Force to hide a listening device under the command center, just in time to hear the command droid talk to Wat Tambor.)

Droid: The Republic Assault Ships retreated upon being fired upon by our proton cannons, all that is left are the clones and their Jedi general. We have them outnumbered and their chances of victory are 3,528 to 1.

Tambor: You have better be right.

Droid: I am a droid, I am always right.

Galen: That's what you think. Master Kenobi.

Obi-wan: Go ahead Galen.

Galen: I found the Separatist compound, and they're using proton cannons as their main defense, but they're also using the Twi'lek civilians as a living shield.

Obi-wan: Can you extract them?

Galen: If the Rogue Shadow wasn't undergoing maintenance, I could, but Master Skywalker insisted that I give her a check-up.

Obi-wan: Leave it to Anakin to make things more difficult. Very well, we'll as soon as Waxer and Boil return from their recon.

Galen: Okay, but hurry, I don't know how long I can remain hidden.

Obi-wan: Okay. Return to our position.

Galen: Yes master.

(Galen left his hiding spot and made his way back to the Republic camp. However on his way there, he heard something through the listening device he placed at the command post.)

Commander: Captain, release the beasts.

Droid: Roger roger.

Galen: Master, you're about to have some company.

Obi-wan: Droids?

Galen: No, some type of native creature. My guess is that you get ready for a fight.

Obi-wan: Alright, and if it's not too much to ask, please hurry.

Galen: I'll be there as soon as I can.

(Galen started running towards the camp as fast as he could, and by the time he reached it, Obi-wan was using the Force to manipulate the beasts to a small alley and ordered the clones to shoot the bridge, making it block the exit of the alley, and Obi-wan jumped out of it before he became the creatures lunch.)

Galen: Show off.

(A few minutes later, one of the sewer cape in the streets began moving and the clones pointed their blasters at it, but Galen called them off, sensing who was really under there; Waxer and Boil, however, Galen sensed a smaller presence.)

Cody: What kept you?

Boil: We were held up.

(Just then, the sewer cap opened again revealing a small Twi'lek girl.)

Obi-wan: I see what held you up.

Galen: Waxer, Boil, you "do" know how dangerous it is bringing civilians into a battlefront is right, especially a little girl.

Waxer: If we were to leave her, she might have starved to death, or killed by the clankers.

Galen: I understand you wanted to help her, but you shouldn't have let her follow you.

Boil: She knows the sewers pretty well; we were able to avoid the clankers and beasts by going through them.

Galen: Master Kenobi, you speak Twi'lek, maybe you can communicate with her and ask her to lead us to the compound, because there are too many droids to get past without them contacting the Seps and having them kill the Twi'lek prisoners.

Obi-wan: Right.

A/N: If you see someone talking in parenthesis, it means that they're speaking a language other than Basic, which means English.

Obi-wan: (Hello there little one.)

Nara: (Hi.)

Obi-wan: (Do you think you could lead us where they have your people?)

Nara: (Yes!)

(Nara led the clones and Jedi through the underground passages until they got to where the Separatists found where they keep the beasts, and saw that some of the droids were cleaning the cages.)

Droid: Yep, this is the worst job in the Droid Army. Huh?

(The droid turned around and saw Obi-wan and Nara sitting on his shoulder as he used the Force to lock the cage it was cleaning. While Obi-wan, Waxer, and Boil went to destroy the proton cannons, while Galen and the rest of the clones went after the main droid forces. While Obi-wan used a proton cannon against the droids, Galen freed the Twi'leks and led them to safety, and at the same time, Nara was reunited with her father. After the Twi'leks were free, the clones began using heavier tactics to destroy the droids, but a stray shot to one of proton shells made Obi-wan jump from the cannon and the explosion made him hit the ground, and the Commander Droid had the cannon of an AAT pointed at him and Nara, who ran to help him up.)

Commander: Hahaha! You lose General Kenobi!

(But right before the droid had Obi-wan and Nara killed, the Twi'lek civilians got onto the AAT and destroyed the droid and tore its head off. The Twi'leks then gave Galen the head so he could hack its hard drive so he could find the location of the main CIS stronghold. After Obi-wan sent word to Mace Windu that the Separatists have been destroyed, he had the RAS land in the outskirts of the town so the AT-TEs could have more room to move. Along with the RAS, the Rogue Shadow landed next to Galen, piloted by Ahsoka and PROXY. Galen went inside his ship and Ahsoka practically tackled him in a hug.)

Galen: I take it you missed me.

Ahsoka: Only a whole lot.

Galen: I was gone for like, three hours.

Ahsoka: And it was one of the worst three hours of my life.

Galen: Oh…so when did the Rogue Shadow get back from the shop?

Ahsoka: Two hours ago.

Galen: Figures.

Ahsoka: What?

Galen: Two hours ago, I needed the Rogue Shadow so I could help save the Twi'leks.

Ahsoka: Oh. Well, do you still love me?

Galen: Hmm…I can't remember.

Ahsoka: Well, let me remind you.

(Ahsoka then kissed Galen and he returned it instantly. A few minutes later, Galen broke the kiss and Ahsoka gave a small pout.)

Galen: Sorry Ahsoka, but I need to hack this droids hard drive so we can find the clankers main headquarters.

Ahsoka: Fine. But, I sense there's something else on your mind.

Galen: I just need a nap, that's all.

Ahsoka: Okay, but hurry it up Starboy.

(Galen just shook his head and went to his quarters and went to sleep, and during that, he had the same vision after he was shot down above Ryloth, and the visions location finally became clear; Kashyyyk, the place he was born, the place his mother and father died, and the place where Dooku ruined his childhood. The only thing he was wondering about now was; why was he dreaming about this place. When he gets back to Coruscant next week, he would ask Master Yoda for advice. An hour later, Galen woke up and saw that Ahsoka fell asleep in a chair waiting for him to wake up. Galen just smiled and slowly picked her up and put him on her in the he gave her on the Rogue Shadow and used his spare time to hack the droids head. After two hours of cutting, slicing, and wiring, Galen finally found the map of Ryloth and saw that the base was in Ryloth's capitol city.)

Galen: Duh.

Ahsoka: What's duh?

Galen: The clankers main base is in the capitol city.

Ahsoka: Duh.

Galen: You have a good nap?

Ahsoka: Yeah, how long was I out?

Galen: Around two hours.

Ahsoka: Oh, something's still troubling you.

Galen: I had a vision…of my home.

Ahsoka: You mean Kashyyyk?

Galen: Yeah. But what I don't get is, why?

Ahsoka: It could be repressed memories.

Galen: Maybe, but still, it felt more like the present of future.

Ahsoka: I don't know.

Galen: Well, when we go back to the Temple, I'll ask Master Yoda, and see what he says.

Ahsoka: Okay. Is there anything I can do to help you?

Galen: Just, be there if I need you.

Ahsoka: Of course.

Anakin: Galen, have you hacked the Commander Droids hard drive yet?

Galen: Yes master, it's the capitol city in the Northern Hemisphere.

Anakin: Great, I'll contact Master Windu and tell him.

Galen: And master, if Master Windu requests that I join him, tell him I have some things to work out.

Anakin: Alright.

(Anakin left the Rogue Shadow, and Ahsoka gave Galen another quick kiss. After that, Ahsoka went back to her quarters and took another nap, and this time, she had a vision of her own. She was in some sort of mansion or something and she was wearing some type of slave clothing, and that made her angry and embarrassed at how revealing they were. But what really made her made was that she was dancing for some old man in his fifties, but what really set her off was that a little Togrutan girl half her age was dancing as well, and she was wearing the same type of clothing Ahsoka was wearing, except smaller, and the girl was badly bruised, cut, and burned. But her anger turned to fear when she saw Dooku walk in and the music stopped, and the next thing Ahsoka knew was that she was getting hit by Force Lightning, and both he and the old man was laughing sadistically. She began crying because she could actually feel a bit of the pain from her torture, and she was shaken awake by Galen and when she woke up sweating and tears running down her face.)

Galen: Ahsoka, are you alright?

Ahsoka: Yeah, just a bad dream.

Galen: You sure?

Ahsoka: Yeah, I'm fine.

Galen: Ahsoka…

Ahsoka: I'm fine Galen, really. Now let me get back to sleep.

Galen: Okay, I'm next door if you need me.

Ahsoka: Alright.

Anakin: Ahsoka! Wake up! CIS bombers are attacking villages; you and I need to shoot them down.

Ahsoka: Yes master.

Galen: We'll talk about this later.

Ahsoka: Alright, but there's nothing to talk about.

(Ahsoka left the Rogue Shadow with Anakin right behind her and Galen knew she was lying about her being alright, but he'd talk to her about it later, right now he had to figure out what his own vision meant.)

End of Chapter

A/N: For those of you that don't know, RAS stands for Republic Assault Ships, it's those triangular starships that they use to land large ground units.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16: Visions Explain and Reunions

(Two weeks after the Battle of Ryloth, as soon as he reached Coruscant, Galen went to the Jedi Temple to ask Master Yoda for advice of his visions and after explaining them to him, Galen waited patiently for Yoda to explain the meaning of his vision.)

Yoda: These visions you have, explain them, I cannot.

Galen: Then…what should I do master?

Yoda: Go to Kashyyyk you must, explain your visions, it will.

Galen: But what about the war? I'm needed on the front line.

Yoda: More important this is, explain this to Skywalker I will.

Galen: Thank you master.

(Galen then bowed and left the room and went to the hanger and saw that Ahsoka was waiting for him with a bag over her shoulder.)

Ahsoka: So, where are we going?

Galen: "I'm" going to Kashyyyk to have my visions explained, but "you're" staying here just incase Master Skywalker needs you.

(Galen walked pasted Ahsoka and began the Rogue Shadow's launch sequence, but he heard Ahsoka walk onboard and he turned around and saw her put her bag in one of the chairs.)

Galen: I said you need to stay here at the temple.

Ahsoka: Yes, but "I'm" saying that I should come with you.

Galen: No.

(Ahsoka then gave Galen her best puppy-dog face and he just began to laugh.)

Galen: That doesn't work on me 'Soka.

(Ahsoka put out her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around Galen and made her eyes watery, and now Galen was struggling to keep his face straight.)

Galen: Uh…Ahsoka, I don't think Master Yoda wants you to come with me.

Ahsoka: Please Galen.

(Ahsoka decided to finish Galen off by kissing him practically all over his cheeks, and now he could barely talk.)

Galen: O…okay. You can come.

Ahsoka: You give up to easily Starboy.

Galen: Whatever, just strap yourself in and get ready for take-off.

Ahsoka: Well since you asked so nicely.

(Ahsoka did as she was told and got in the chair and helped Galen prepare the ship for launch and PROXY walked in.)

PROXY: Greetings master, mistress Tano. Where are we going?

Galen: Kashyyyk.

PROXY: Why are we going there master?

Galen: Personal matters PROXY.

PROXY: I understand master.

(The Rogue Shadow then lifted off of the platform and made its way out of Coruscant's atmosphere and entered hyperspace. Knowing that it would be almost a day until the Rogue Shadow reaches Kashyyyk, Galen decides to meditate, hoping to have another vision of Kashyyyk, but instead, he got a different vision than the ones he's had before. It looked like it takes place ten years into the future. He saw an older version of himself, Ahsoka, and four children, two of them were twins, a seven year old female Togruta that was almost a mirror image of Ahsoka, and a seven year old boy that looked like Galen and the third child was a five year old boy who was on Galen's shoulders and the fourth child a four year old Togruta girl who was holding a stuffed nerf and was holding Ahsoka's hand. At first, Galen smiled at what he saw but as the six of them made their way through a field, strange fighters made their way towards them and began dropping bombs in their direction and the town they were in. Galen immediately put who was apparently his son down and had his future family run out of the way of the bombs blast radius, but as they were running, Galen's eldest daughter tripped and a bomb was about to land right on top of her and her twin brother ran over to her and helped her up, but right before they could start running, the bomb was getting closer to the two kids, so Galen used the Force to bring the two to him and carried them away from the town while Ahsoka carried the other two kids away, and while the bombers continued to destroy the town, different fighters came up from behind them and began shooting them down. A few minutes later, all the bombers were shot down, but one of them were crashing towards Galen and his family, and although he and Ahsoka tried to use the Force to stop it from hitting them, it was moving to fast for even Galen to stop and the fighter made it's way towards Galen and Ahsoka's children and they were to scared to move and held onto each other, waiting for the fighter to kill them, but right before Galen could see what happens next, Ahsoka was yelling his name and shaking him awake.)

Ahsoka: Galen, are you okay?

Galen: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream.

Ahsoka: But you were meditating, so now you're lying to me. You want to talk about it?

Galen: No, it's fine 'Soka.

Ahsoka: You do know that I can probe people's minds and see recent dreams, so you can either tell me, or I can just probe your mind.

Galen: You wouldn't do that to your boyfriend would you?

Ahsoka: Try me.

Galen: Ahsoka, I think it's for the best that you don't what I saw, alright, it would really upset you, in more ways then one. Trust me.

(Ahsoka started using the Force to see if Galen was telling the truth, and when she saw that he was, she decided to drop the subject and offered her hand to help Galen up, which he accepted.)

Ahsoka: You sure you're okay?

Galen: Yes Ahsoka, I'm fine.

Ahsoka: Alright.

Galen: So, how long was I out?

Ahsoka: Two hours.

Galen: Are you serious?!

Ahsoka: Yeah.

Galen: What are we supposed for the rest of the trip?

Ahsoka: Doesn't this thing have anything to pass the time?

Galen: Dooku wasn't really big on letting me have any fun.

Ahsoka: I know, I still remember that I practically had to give you the definition of fun.

Galen: Yeah, well, we could always just have a few duels.

Ahsoka: Yeah, what's the score?

Galen: 52 to 1. Don't worry, you'll catch up.

(Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and walked to the training room with Galen right behind her. The two activated their lightsabers, and began the duel. After a while the two decided to get some sleep, hoping to reach Kashyyyk by the time they woke up, and they did. Galen was the first one to wake up and heard the alert that the Rogue Shadow was exiting hyperspace. Galen pulled back the throttle and saw the lush and green planet of Kashyyyk, the planet he was born on, and the planet where his life changed forever. Ahsoka, who was woken up as well by the Rogue Shadow's beeping, walked to Galen's chair and put her hand on Galen's chair for comfort, sensing the emotional distress going on within him.)

Ahsoka: Whatever's down there, I'll be right beside you to face it.

Galen: Thank you 'Soka, but this is something I have to do alone.

Ahsoka: But…

Galen: No buts Ahsoka, I'm going down there alone, and don't even think about following me, understand.

Ahsoka: Fine.

(Galen then landed the Rogue Shadow in a small clearing, gave Ahsoka a quick kiss and made his way through the jungle, listening to the Force, and letting it guide him to where ever he needed to go. As he jumped from tree to tree, eventually found an old hut with a strange symbol on it. He recognized the hut from the one in his vision, but he didn't know why it was here, so he walked into the destroyed door and looked around, now he was sure he saw this hut before, but he just couldn't place his finger on it, but his thoughts were broken when he heard mechanical breathing. He turned around, activated his lightsaber and saw a human, or what was left of him, in a life-support suit. It was a figure he saw in his visions and he knew that he was going to have to fight this figure, so he stood and waited for the person to make the first move, which it did by doing a vertical slash towards Galen's head, which he blocked with his lightsaber and Galen did a horizontal slash towards the figures waste, and it blocked the blade with his own, but that left his head open to attack, and Galen decided to swing his lightsaber towards the head and the figure was decapitated. The head then rolled in front of Galen and two of the last things Galen was expecting, the mask around the head exploded, and the second thing was that he saw his own face inside the helmet after it exploded. He took a step back, frightened by what he saw, but the next Galen new was that he became dizzy and everything became blurry, a few seconds later, the figure he just fought disappeared. Galen was about to leave the hut, but a voice stopped him.)

???: My son.

(Galen turned around and activated his lightsaber again, but he deactivated it when recognized the man in front of him, or at least the spirit of the man he recognized.)

Galen: Father?

Kento: Yes my son. We have much to talk about.

(Galen nodded and took a seat on a dusty chair and his father took a seat as well. For a couple of minutes they just sat there in silence, until Kento broke the silence.)

Kento: You have questions, I can tell, so please Galen, ask them.

Galen: I don't what to ask father. Well, what was mom like?

Kento: Your mom, she was very beautiful, kind, caring, and she changed me for the better.

Galen: How?

Kento: Before I met her, I would always just see every assignment as a new adventure, but after I met your mother, she helped me realize that these assignments are more than just that, and we soon fell in love, like you did. After awhile, we got married and had you, we realized that we couldn't raise you and be Jedi at the same time, so we left the Order and came to Kashyyyk and befriended the Wookie's. But, your mother died trying to protect a Wookie village from Trandoshen slavers. I was heartbroken, and you sensed her death through the Force and cried for ten whole minutes. A few years later, that treacherous Dooku came to our planet, and well, you know what happened after that.

Galen: Dad…

Kento: I'm afraid my time here is up.

Galen: Father, wait! I still have so many things to ask you!

Kento: I will always be with you my son, don't ever forget that.

Galen: I won't father. I promise you.

Kento: Tell Ahsoka, I shall be with her as well, whenever she may need me.

Galen: Thank you father. I will.

(Kento just smiled and walked away until he disappeared. Galen smiled as well, and began to make his way towards the door, but something caught his eye, two tubes sticking out of the floor. Galen walked over to them and blew the dust off of the, and it turned out to be a lightsaber cut in two. He realized that it must have been his father's lightsaber, so he picked it up and put in his backpack, left the hut and made his way towards the Rogue Shadow. A few hours later, he reached his ship and found that Ahsoka and PROXY were dueling. When Ahsoka spotted Galen, she stuck her lightsaber into PROXY's chest to end duel and ran up to give Galen a hug the two walked up the ramp of the ship and began punching in the coordinates for Coruscant.)

Ahsoka: So, what did you find here.

Galen: My father.

(Ahsoka was speechless at hearing that Galen found his father, but Galen explained what happened, but she was still surprised.)

Ahsoka: Galen…

Galen: My father also wanted me to tell you that he will always be with you as well.

Ahsoka: Well, I'm glad that you will be able to talk with your father.

Galen: Me too.

(Ahsoka gave Galen a quick peck on the lips, and PROXY walked into Galen's room.)

PROXY: Master, I am receiving a transmission from General Skywalker.

Galen: Put it through.

(PROXY transformed into Anakin and the two padawan's saw that their master was in a hurry.)

Anakin: Galen! Ahsoka! Plot a course for Felucia! The Separatists have attacked the Republic base there!

Galen: Yes master.

Ahsoka: Well, looks like we're heading to Felucia.

(Galen and Ahsoka left the room and changed the coordinates from Coruscant to Felucia, unaware that the next few events will change the twos relationship forever.)

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17:

(As soon as Ahsoka and Galen reached Felucia, they saw that the Separatist have really dug into the planet, they had to use the Rogue Shadow's cloaking device for them to be able to get past the blockade and land near Anakin and Obi-wan. Once they got off of the ship, Galen and Ahsoka were each given a garrison of soldiers and Juggernaught Turbo-tank for their jungle patrols. A few hours later, Republic reinforcements, led by Plo Koon, finally arrived and broke through the blockade and got the gunships into the atmosphere. While Anakin and Obi-wan were fighting off the droids, a flaming Vulture Droid starts spinning towards the two Jedi.)

Obi-wan: Look out!

(The Jedi moved out of the way of the droid right before it hit the ground and turned an AT-TE on its side.)

Anakin: That was close!

Obi-wan: If those fighters made it through then our gunships can't be far behind!

Anakin: Ahsoka and Galen should have returned from their jungle patrol!

Obi-wan: I'll try and contact them. Ahsoka! Galen! Where are you?

Ahsoka: About eight clicks west master.

Galen: About nine clicks south!

(Just then, about three gunships landed in front of the Jedi and clones and they all began getting aboard.)

Obi-wan: We're coming to get the two of you, we need to retreat.

Ahsoka: What?! But they're running away!

Obi-wan: They're running to regroup with the main force!

Ahsoka: Master Skywalker always says "never let up when the tinnies are on the run!"

Obi-wan: You are putting your troop's lives in danger young one; you will get on this gunship when we arrive!

Anakin: What's Ahsoka doing?

Obi-wan: Following your teachings.

Anakin: Is she winning?

Obi-wan: For now.

Galen: I would be more than happy to get on the gunship, but I made a new friend.

_ROAAAAAR!_

Anakin: What was that?

Galen: My new friend.

Obi-wan: We'll come to pick you up first Galen.

Galen: No! I sense that Ahsoka is in more trouble than she believes, get her, and then pick me up.

Obi-wan: Very well.

(The gunship took off and made its way to Ahsoka's position, who was on the turbo-tank deflecting laser fire.)

Obi-wan: She's not stopping!

Anakin: Land in front of her.

(The pilot did as he was told and landed the gunship in front of Ahsoka's tank, making her mad.)

Ahsoka: What are you doing?!

Anakin: Get in the gunship now!

Ahsoka: Can't you see they're retreating.

Anakin: You and your men are about to overrun!

Ahsoka: But…

Anakin: We need to get Galen as well, he's in trouble!

(At hearing Galen being in trouble, she ordered her troops off the tanks and into the gunships, and right as they took off, the tank exploded, showing Ahsoka that Anakin was right, and if she hadn't of listened, she would have been killed in the blast. The gunships finally reached Galen's position and saw that he was fighting a Rancor while his troops found hiding spots. The gunships landed near the clones so they could get aboard, but there was no way to help Galen without getting him killed in the process, so they could only hope that he could either kill the Rancor, or just escape onto a gunship. Galen was jumping, rolling, and running out of the way of the Rancor's giant paws and jumped above its head and threw his lightsaber into it. Galen then hit the Rancor with a couple of Force pushes and Force lightning. Galen jumped up to get his lightsaber, but the Rancor swung its paw on top of Galen and made him hit the ground and be knocked unconscious. No longer able fight the Rancor, Galen was easily picked up and swallowed by the beast, scaring everyone that saw it, but Ahsoka was scared and heartbroken the most. The Rancor began to walk away, but stopped when he felt something a strange pain in his stomach. The pain eventually got worse and the Rancor was on its knees in pain. The next thing everyone knew, the upper half of the Rancor exploded, and Galen got up out of the Rancor's remains.)

Galen: Aw man! And on my new robes too!

(Galen walked onto the gunship and saw that everyone was holding their nose from the smell of Rancor guts.)

Galen: Shut up.

(The gunships finally reached the Republic cruisers and the Jedi were able to reach the Temple, were Obi-wan told the Council of Ahsoka's disobedience on Felucia.)

Mace: Padawan Ahsoka, would you say Master Kenobi's explanation of the incident on Felucia…accurate?

Ahsoka: Yes, my masters.

Anakin: It's my fault masters, because of Ahsoka's advance skills; I gave her more freedom than I should have.

Mace: That may be, but that does not excuse her actions.

Ahsoka: Masters, I know what I did was wrong; I just got so caught up in my own success, I didn't look at the battle as a whole…I wasn't being disobedient I just…forgot.

Yoda: On archive security, reflect on your actions you can.

Ahsoka: Security?! For how long?

Mace: Longer now.

(The two Jedi bowed and left the chambers, where Galen was waiting for them after spending an hour in a refresher.)

Galen: So…what's the damage?

Ahsoka: Archive security.

Galen: Ouch.

Ahsoka: Yeah.

Galen: Well, I'll come with you; I have things to look up in the library anyway.

Ahsoka: Thanks Galen.

(The three walked to the library where Librarian Jocasta Nu was waiting for them.)

Anakin: Greetings madam Jocasta, this is my padawan Ahsoka, she'll help you with security in the library.

Jocasta: So good to see you.

(Ahsoka smiled, nodded and followed Jocasta as she walked through the library while Galen went through some holo-books and Anakin went back to the war room.)

Jocasta: There is no other place in the galaxy with more knowledge than in this room.

Ahsoka: Master Kenobi says that some texts here that are forbidden.

Jocasta: While the library is a great source of information, it's true. All the forbidden text and archives are kept in the vault. Good morning master Fisto.

(Master Fisto smiled and used the Force to unlock the vault door and walked inside.)

Ahsoka: Can we go inside?

Jocasta: Oh I'm afraid not. I have not been in there for years, only members of the Jedi Council can enter the vault. Do you think you can handle guarding the archives here?

Ahsoka: Definitely.

(As Ahsoka and Jocasta walked through the library, Ahsoka noticed that Galen was going through a lot of holo-books.)

Ahsoka: Does Galen come here often?

Jocasta: Oh yes. Ever since he became a Jedi, he always comes here to learn more about his parents.

Ahsoka: And the council allows him?

Jocasta: They allow him to do so since Galen's parents were Jedi.

Ahsoka: Has he found anything about them?

Jocasta: Just standard information. I take it you and Galen are close friends.

Ahsoka: Yes madam, we share a bond, so we have become close friends.

Jocasta: You must be careful Ahsoka; such attachments can lead to the dark side.

Ahsoka: I know; that's why our relationship is purely friendship.

Jocasta: Good.

(Once Jocasta finished showing Ahsoka around the library, she left Ahsoka to take care of business elsewhere. Meanwhile, in the war room, the Jedi were going over their loss at Felucia, but as they were doing that, Yoda sensed someone preparing to infiltrate the temple.)

Obi-wan: Master Yoda! What is it?

Yoda: A disturbance in the Force I sense. Intruders, we will have soon.

(While Galen was going through files and holo-books about his parents, he heard Ahsoka walk up behind him and took a seat.)

Ahsoka: So what are you up to?

Galen: I'm trying to find information about my parents, the only thing these books mention is that my father Kento Marek was a brash Jedi and was always willing to go on missions, seeing them as new adventures.

Ahsoka: Now who does that sound like?

Galen: Very funny.

Ahsoka: I know. So what does it say about your mother.

Galen: That she was the complete opposite of my father, careful and she saw the horrors of war and fighting in a different way then my father because she was five years old when she became a Jedi and her planet was in the middle of a civil war and they requested that a Jedi be sent to her home planet to sort things out, but her family was destroyed before he could arrive, and sensing the Force within her, took her to the temple despite her being older than most younglings.

Ahsoka: Well, I can see a bit of your mother in you.

Galen: What do you mean?

Ahsoka: Well, you are caring; master Kenobi told me how you helped take care of Nara during the attack on Ryloth.

Galen: Yeah, but I have her bad luck as well, my parents were killed in battle too.

Ahsoka: Because they were fighting to keep you safe.

Galen: Yeah, but I feel like it's my fault that they died. If I hadn't of been born, they would of never had to leave the Jedi and they'd still be here!

Ahsoka: And you wouldn't of, and that would make my life much more boring and depressing.

(As the two padawan's continued to talk, Jedi master Innocence walked through the library and Ahsoka ran up to him, hoping to be of some assistance.)

Ahsoka: Greetings master Innocence, is there any way I can help you?

Innocence: No young one, I don't want to bother you.

Ahsoka: Oh believe me, it would be no trouble at all. It's been really slow today; I could use something to do.

Innocence: Well… no, I do not require assistance at the moment.

Ahsoka: Are you sure?

Innocence: Look youngling, I told you already I don't need assistance! Now let me go about my business!

Ahsoka: (sigh) It looks like I can't do anything right these days.

Galen: Don't worry about it; he probably just got out of the wrong side of the bed.

(Ahsoka just nodded and continued helping Galen find information about his parents when Cato, the changling bounty hunter who was disguised as Innocence, knocked Jocasta unconscious, hid her body, and took her lightsaber. A few minutes later, Ahsoka and Galen received a transmission from Yoda.)

Yoda: Padawan's, alert you must be, since deception I do. Find Madam Jocasta you must.

Ahsoka and Galen: Yes master.

(Ahsoka and Galen walked around the library until they heard Jocasta's voice, but the weird thing was that she was talking to the bounty hunter, Galen then jumped to the second floor of the library and Ahsoka confronted the imposter.)

Ahsoka: Who are you and what have you done with Master Jocasta?

Cato: The same thing I'm going to do to you!

(Cato activated Jocasta's lightsaber and attacked Ahsoka, and although she didn't know how to fight with a lightsaber, she was able to get away from Ahsoka and she eventually made her way to the exit, but when she looked back to see where Ahsoka was, Galen jumped in front of her and used the Force to pick her up and slam her into one bookcase to another, then to the roof, and back on the floor. Ahsoka and Galen then pointed the tips of their lightsabers at Cato's neck.)

Ahsoka: You may have Madam Jocasta's shape, but not her skills.

(The changling turned back into her original form and the padawan's cuffed her, and when they went to the vault where Obi-wan, Anakin, Mace Windu, and Yoda were discussing what to do about Bane and why he took the holo-cron.)

Anakin: Ahsoka, put the bounty hunter in the temple's holding cells until we can put her in a real prison. I don't get it, why would a bounty hunter steal a holo-cron, only a Jedi can open it.

Ahsoka: Come on changling, we have a new home for you.

Cato: Wait. Balla Ropal.

Windu: What did you say?

Cato: Balla Ropal, that's who Bane's next target is, some Jedi.

Anakin: What's wrong? Who's Balla Ropal?

Windu: He's the keeper of the Kyber Crystal, it has the names of all Force Sensitive children in the Galaxy, the future Jedi.

Anakin: We have got to warn him!

Windu: We can't, he's in the Mid-rim and we have no way of contacting him.

Anakin: Ahsoka, Galen, and I will go to him and warn him.

Obi-wan: And I'll look for the bounty hunter. If this Cad Bane is still on Coruscant, I'll find him.

(Anakin and his padawan's went to the hanger, got onto the Rogue Shadow and flew to the Resolute, unaware of the surprise Bane has for our little Togruta friend.)

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18:

(Galen looked out of the bridge of the Resolute, watching the CIS cruisers fall and smile to himself, although the smile went away, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling that today was going to be one of the worst days of his life. But Galen just shook those thoughts away and continued to look at the ships being destroyed, and used the Force to try and sense which one of the ships had Cad Bane and Balla Ropal, but couldn't find them, after four out of the five cruisers were destroyed, Galen noticed that one was retreating.)

Galen: Master, the last CIS cruiser is trying to escape, that one must have our bounty hunter.

Anakin: Very well Galen, all guns fire on the ships engines, we don't want them escaping!

(All of the ships guns fired at the CIS cruiser's engines and destroyed them, making escape impossible.)

Yularen: Sir, the ship has been disabled and we are awaiting further orders.

Anakin: Thank you Admiral, get the men ready to board the cruiser.

Yularen: We have no boarding craft! We were prepared to land on the planet! You can't be serious!

Anakin: I am admiral, thank you.

(After arguing with Yularen some more, the three Jedi went to the hanger where Rex was waiting for them.)

Rex: I've rounded up three brigade's sir, where are we going?

Anakin: We're going to board a Separatist frigate, rescue Master Ropal, and retrieve a Jedi holo-cron.

Rex: But sir, we don't have any boarding craft; just the a few fighters, the Rogue Shadow, and the Twilight.

(Anakin shot the captain an annoyed look and he soon got what it meant.)

Rex: Waiting for orders sir!

Ahsoka: So what's the plan?

(Anakin shot Ahsoka the same look he gave Rex, and she got the message just as fast.)

Ahsoka: Just curious.

(Yularen entered the hanger and went over to the Jedi and captain to see if he could do anything.)

Yularen: I came to see if I could be of any help.

(Anakin looked around the hanger looking for ways to get onto the Separatist and smiled when he saw three AT-TE's.)

Anakin: Actually you can Admiral; you can activate those walkers for me.

Yularen: You can't be seriously thinking about using those walkers to transport the clones.

Ahsoka: Well they are pressurized.

Rex: And they're equipped with magnetic feet…hmm good call sir.

Ahsoka: Master, you're a genius.

(Once the clones were loaded onto the walkers, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Galen put on space suits and got onto the walkers as they were released from their magnetic locks and began firing on the droids while the Jedi reflected fire away from the walkers and once the droids were destroyed, Artoo plugged into the ships network and opened the airlock doors and the Jedi and clones entered the ship. As they walked through the ship, that bad feeling in Galen's gut returned and Ahsoka sensed Galen's worry.)

Ahsoka: You okay?

Galen: Huh? Oh yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night.

Ahsoka: You sure?

(Galen just gave Ahsoka a reassuring smile and nod and they continued their way to the bridge. Once they entered, it was full of droids, but the clones quickly took care of them, but Bane was already gone. Artoo found another droid computer port and plugged and a hologram of Bane and the holo-cron.)

Cad: One Jedi holo-cron and a memory crystal…

Ahsoka: Oh no, he has both of them now!

Galen: Master, I found Master Ropal, he's in the detention block, how cliché.

(Everyone left the bridge and went to the detention block and they went through the cells until Ahsoka found Ropal.)

Ahsoka: Master! I found him.

(Anakin and Galen ran over to Ahsoka with Rex right behind them, and when they saw Balla Ropal's corpse, Galen hit the wall and a Force blast from his fist made a dent in the metal wall.)

Anakin: Rex, have some men secure Master Ropal's body and get him ready for transport back to the Resolute.

Ahsoka: Master, this ship is badly damaged, so there's a chance the holo-cron will be destroyed along with the ship.

Anakin: True, but I'd like to return their way thro the holo-cron to the library personally.

(Anakin and the others then left the detention block and made their way through out the ship until they reached the gun battery station where Bane and a bunch of droids were waiting for them.)

Cad: Welcome Jedi we've been expecting you.

(Anakin didn't even waste time talking and charged at the bounty hunter, but he just pressed a button and the gravity in the ship was gone and both humans and droids began floating and firing their blasters, but one of the clones hit one of the flak cannon pods. While the clones gunned down the droids and Ahsoka and Galen deflected shots away from them, Anakin continuously swung at Bane, but he just continued to dodge to lightsaber until Anakin kicked the bounty hunter in the face, making him drop the holo-cron and when Anakin was about to grab it, Artoo found the gravity generator and reactivated the artificial gravity, making everyone hit the floor and Bane got the holo-cron again and made a run for the open door, and when Ahsoka saw him, she chased him.)

Anakin: Ahsoka wait! It's a trap!

(Anakin was about to chase after Ahsoka and Bane, but Bane shot at clone on the ceiling of the gun battery station making the clone fall from the ceiling and forcing Anakin to stop and catch the clone. Annoyed about how slow the progress was going, Galen ran past his master and to the door and was trying to cut through it when a droid tripped and blasted a gun pod, making it and the others around it explode and causing the roof to crumble and fall on top of Galen. Meanwhile, Cad Bane continued running with Ahsoka right behind him, but once they reached a "dead-end", Bane turned around to face Ahsoka.)

Ahsoka: You thought you could get away?

Cad: You haven't exactly impressed me youngling, I got you right where I want you.

(Cad turned around and fired his blaster at Ahsoka, but she used her lightsaber to send the blast back at him and it hit his arm, making him drop the blaster and Ahsoka charged at him and swung her lightsaber, but Bane ducked and before Ahsoka could swing again, he kicked the lightsaber out of her hand. But Ahsoka just grabbed Bane's arm and slammed it against her should, then she elbowed him in the stomach and finished the fight by flipping him.)

Ahsoka: I'm not impressed.

(Ahsoka called for her lightsaber, but while she was distracted, Bane grabbed her ankle and pressed a button on his wrist, electrocuting Ahsoka until she fell unconscious. Feeling Ahsoka getting tortured, Galen used the Force to remove the rubble surrounding him and called for his master.)

Galen: Master, are you there?

Anakin: Yeah Galen, I'm fine! Are you okay?

Galen: I'm fine! I'm going after Ahsoka and Bane, you and the others head for the hanger; Ahsoka and I will meet you there after we get the holo-cron!

Anakin: Very well, be careful, and may the Force be with you!

Galen: Thank you, you too Master!

(Galen began cutting the door again, but after about half-way done, he stopped, remembering that he's one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order. So he took his lightsaber out of the door and put it back on his belt and charged up some Force energy and with one big blast, he used the Force to bend the door open and ran down the hallway. Meanwhile, Ahsoka had just woken up to find that she had binders on her wrists, and when she tried to use the Force to unlock them, she just got electrocuted again.)

Cad: Those binders were specially created for Jedi, the more you struggle the tighter they get. Hmm… you know, I know a guy that would pay me well to hand over a pretty little girl like you.

Ahsoka: I'm touched, but once my master or Galen gets here, you'll be sorry.

Cad: Don't be so sure. My friend loves getting young dancers so he can watch them… develop.

(Bane did an evil chuckle and left the airlock and activated the ray shield. Meanwhile, Galen had finally caught up with Bane and three battle droids were guarding the door.)

BD 1: You said we'd safe here!

BD 2: So what, it's three of us and one of them, and it's a kid!

BD 1: It won't matter.

(The third droid ran over to the droid and warned Bane about Galen approaching the room and Galen cut down the first two droids and the last one he destroyed by hitting the last one with a powerful Force blast. When Galen opened the door, two Super Battle Droids had their blasters pointed at Galen.)

Cad: Hold it right there Jedi! Take one more step and I will press this button and your little friend will be sucked out of the airlock. I doubt you can kill me and save her before gets sucked into space; such a horrible way to die.

(Galen looked over at Ahsoka and saw the fear in her eyes, but he knew it wasn't the fear of dying that was in her eyes, it was the fear that Cad Bane had won.)

Galen: What do you want?

Cad: This holo-cron, my employer wants what's inside of it. I can't open it, but you can.

Ahsoka: Galen no!

Galen: I can't let you die 'Soka.

Ahsoka: Galen please…don't!

(Galen just ignored her and put his lightsaber on the ground and one the SBDs picked it up and Bane put the holo-cron on the ground and Galen entered a meditative stance and the holo-cron began to float. The corner pieces of the holo-cron then separated from the holo-cron and began floating while Bane put the Kyber crystal into the holo-cron and the corner pieces rearranged themselves back onto the holo-cron and Bane took it once Galen exited his meditation. While Bane marveled at the cube, Galen noticed that his and Ahsoka's lightsabers were put in a small container, so he reached out with the Force and took his lightsaber and cut down the two Super droids. But right before Galen could kill Bane, he pressed a button on his wrist, and instead of the airlock opening, two lightsaber wielding droids came out of the air-ducts and one of them used their lightsaber to block Galen's attack while Bane deactivated the ray shield and grabbed Ahsoka and began making a run for it, making Galen angry, and in his anger, he quickly finished off the droids and chased after Bane, only to be stopped by Anakin.)

Anakin: Galen!

Galen: Master, Bane has the holo-cron AND Ahsoka, we have to go after him!

Anakin: No time! We have got to get to the hanger before this ship explodes!

Galen: But…

Anakin: NOW Galen!

(Galen just gave an angry growl in response and was unaware that his eyes turned yellow for a split second. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was struggling in Bane's arms trying to escape as he carried her over his shoulder when he saw two Magna-guards, and he pressed a button on his wrist again, and the binders electrocuted Ahsoka until she fell unconscious again and handed the droids Ahsoka, a message, and a needle containing several small probes.)

Cad: Here, take the girl and these other things to the Tatooine system and give them to a friend of mine, Davik Kang.

(Bane gave the droids the coordinates to Davik's estate and made his way back to the hanger and saw that the clones and Jedi were making their way onto the last shuttle and was thinking of another way to escape when two clone troopers came up behind him. Once all the droids were destroyed two clones got in the pilot's seat of the shuttle and began to lift off with they saw one of the clones blast Bane and the surviving clone got onto the shuttle.)

Anakin: Trooper, did you get the holo-cron, and where's Ahsoka?

Clone: When I caught up to the bounty hunter, he had already killed the Jedi, and no sir, I don't have the holo-cron.

(Galen was shocked when he heard that Bane had killed Ahsoka and when he used the Force to try and find her, he couldn't sense he life force anywhere on the ship, and for a moment, Galen's heart broke, but he remembered the bond he shared with Ahsoka and he realized that he hadn't felt Ahsoka die, which meant she was just off the ship and out of the system already. For a split second, Galen was happy, but he remembered that Bane was a bounty hunter, so who knows what he had planned for her, and now that Bane's dead, there's no way to know where Ahsoka is, all he could do is hope that the Force would lead him to Ahsoka in time, but he also hoped that he find her in time before anything bad happens to her. He would have to look for her as soon as he landed in Resolute, just hoping that he can save the Jedi he loves before it's to late.)

End of Chapter

A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? It's obvious that Ahsoka is about to become a slave, but it won't be all bad, since she'll be meeting the last person she'd ever expect to meet. Now if you go to and look up Ahsoka's profile and go down to her mission to Kiros, her slave outfit will be similar to that, except it'll match her skin color. If you have any ideas on how to describe that outfit, or any good torture ideas, other than electrocution, I'll be more than happy to read them.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19:

(Once the shuttle Anakin and Galen landed in the shuttle of the Resolute landed, Galen stormed out and made his way to the Rogue Shadow with Anakin right behind, but he didn't stop until he was in his ship and in the pilot's seat, but Anakin stopped him.)

Anakin: Galen wait!

Galen: Master, Ahsoka is somewhere out there and I have got to find her!

Anakin: I realize you're worried about Ahsoka, and I am too, but you have to think about your actions before you do something foolish. Do you even know where she is?

Galen: No…

Anakin: So just hear me out on this.

(Galen finally calmed down and they walked out of the Rogue Shadow to see a clone running across the hanger, and they saw another clone getting off the floor, and it didn't take long to see what had happened. Galen and Anakin immediately ran after the clone, who turned out to be Bane, and he got into a Torrent fighter and was about to attach the fighter to a hyperspace ring but the fighter suddenly stopped moving. Bane turned around to see that Galen reached out with the Force and was keeping the fighter from moving, and with one giant swing of his arms, the fighter Bane was in tumbled into the hanger, and everyone of the clones pointed their blasters at the fighter and Anakin pulled Bane out and put cuffs on him to carry him to the brig. Meanwhile, Ahsoka had finally woken up and she saw that she wasn't wearing what she was on the CIS ship, but instead it looked like slave clothing, and when she looked around, she was being watched by dozens of people, most of them looking like bounty hunters or smugglers and the rest, other slaves ranging from ages seven to twenty-five all wearing the same clothing she was. And out of all the people watching her, there was one man a thrown smiling at her.)

Man: Greetings my dear, welcome to my estate. My name is Davik Kang, I'm sure you'll serve your purpose here.

Ahsoka: My purpose?

Davik: Yes, the same purpose all you Nonhumans have; entertaining me and my guests.

Ahsoka: I don't think so.

(Ahsoka tried to use the Force to push Davik, but she suddenly felt a sudden surge of pain inside her body, like it was on fire, and as she was screaming in pain, Davik just laughed.)

Davik: Foolish Jedi! My friend Cad Bane told me you were a Jedi, so I put special probes that I designed in your body, so every time you try and use the Force, all your cells will be on the verge of destruction! But on the fifth time, your cells will be destroyed, and you will die. Now come here.

(Ahsoka didn't move so Davik pressed a button on his chair and the probes inside of her body went off of her again, and this time, the pain lasted twice as long and she was actually on her knees with tears in her eyes.)

Davik: Now that's twice the probes have gone off. I'd hate for you to die within the week I got you.

Ahsoka: When my real master and Galen get here, you're going to regret that you're doing this to me.

Davik: I doubt that. Now come here!

(This time, Ahsoka did as she was told and walked over to Davik and had her sit in his lap, and he stroked his finger across Ahsoka's face, neck and the rest of her body, getting some sickening moans and even a bit of sobbing, making Davik smile.)

Davik: Oh, don't be that way 'Soka…

Ahsoka: DON'T CALL ME THAT! ONLY GALEN IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!

Davik: Oh yeah, who's going stop me 'Soka; you?

(Everyone in the room started laughing and Davik threw Ahsoka down on the ground, making her land on her shoulder wrong.)

Davik: You know how to dance?

Ahsoka: No.

Davik: Well, I'm in a good, so I'll let my slaves teach you how to dance today, but I expect you to be able to dance perfectly tomorrow.

(Davik snapped his fingers and the slaves left the room and had Ahsoka follow them back to the slave quarters. On their way there, a small seven year old Togruta girl walked next to her.)

Girl: Hi, my name's Lena.

Ahsoka: Hello, I'm Ahsoka.

Lena: Don't worry, you get used to Mr. Davik.

Ahsoka: Maybe, but don't you think you're a bit young to be a slave.

Lena: Mr. Davik told me that I only exist to serve him and his guests. He's told me that ever since my parents sold me when I five.

Ahsoka: You've been a slave ever since you were five?!

Lena: Uh huh.

Ahsoka: Lena, you look at me; I promise, you are going to free from this life of a slave.

(Lena looked at Ahsoka and smiled, but the smiled disappeared when Ahsoka got on her knees again, and began crying in pain and begged and screamed for mercy, and once again, the pain was twice as long. And once the pain disappeared, they could hear Davik's voice through the wall.)

Davik: Don't make a promise you can't keep 'Soka! The only way any of my slaves can escape is through death.

(Davik began laughing and Lena actually began scared and started hugging Ahsoka, which she returned to comfort her new friend. And they decided to enter the slave quarters where the rest of the slaves were waiting, and when the door closed, Ahsoka decided to ask a question that has been on her mind ever since she woke up.)

Ahsoka: When I was unconscious, did Davik have my clothes changed in private, or in front of everyone.

Slave: We have no privacy, even now, Davik is watching us through hidden holo-cameras. So what do you think?

(Ahsoka turned a dark red in humiliation and she also became angry, but she reminded herself that Galen and Anakin are most likely looking for her. Meanwhile, Anakin had given up on interrogating Bane and decided to try and meditate with Yoda, Obi-wan, and Mace Windu. But Galen decided to use a different interrogation technique, he walked into the brig, where two clone troopers were guarding him just in case.)

Galen: Leave us.

(The clones hesitated at first, but the look on Galen's face made them follow orders. Once they were gone, Galen entered the cell, and wasn't in any mood for Bane's talking, unless he was going to tell Galen where Ahsoka was.)

Cad: So, are you just going to…

Galen: SHUT UP!

(Galen hit Bane with a Force push, making him hit the wall, and when Bane tried to stand up, Galen began Force choking him.)

Galen: I'll stop if you tell me where Ahsoka is.

(A gurgle was Galen's answer, and he dropped Bane, and when he thought that his torturing was over, Galen hit him with his Force Lightning, making Bane scream in pain, and Galen actually smiled a little at seeing pain scream, and he eventually stopped.)

Galen: Maybe I should try again!

Cad: I've had enough of that. I'll tell you were the padawan is. You'll get your girlfriend back.

(Meanwhile, Anakin, Yoda, Obi-wan, and Windu were in a meditative stance, trying to find Ahsoka, but during that, Anakin saw something happen to Ahsoka that made him angry and pity Ahsoka.)

Anakin: No… no… AHSOKA!

Obi-wan: What did you see?

Anakin: Ahsoka… she was being tortured, and she was dying from it!

Yoda: The future you saw, young Skywalker.

Anakin: Master Yoda, you have got to allow me and Galen rescue Ahsoka!

Mace: It's too risky for the both of you to go Skywalker, especially you.

Obi-wan: Yes, it would be best if you were to send Galen until we can find a proper disguise for you Anakin.

Anakin: But…

Mace: Skywalker, you must understand that you would be recognized immediately if you were to go to this crime lord's estate. Besides, we don't even know where it is.

Galen: It's in the Tatooine system.

Mace: And how did you come across this information?

Galen: I've been having dreams about this for months.

Mace: And you never told this to anyone?

Galen: I… never got around to it.

Anakin: We'll talk about this later. Right now, Galen, you're going to need some help if you're going to rescue Ahsoka, and I've heard of a certain Sergeant that can help you. He's currently at Kamino, watching over the training of the clones. His name is Kal Skirata. But be careful, he's a Mandalorian, you can never trust them.

Galen: Then I shall leave at once Masters.

(Galen bowed and left the room and made his way to the hanger, got into his ship, and punched in the coordinates to Kamino. Meanwhile, Ahsoka was learning how to dance from the other slaves, after completing a series of kicks and twirling he lekku around, she fell to the floor exhausted, and when she took a seat on the bed, Lena walked in with cuts and bruises all over her.)

Ahsoka: Lena! What happened to you?

Lena: I messed up my dancing. I always mess up.

Slave: We all mess up, even if we do our dances perfectly, we mess up. Davik just likes torturing us.

(Ahsoka got a nearby rag, put some water on it and walked over to Lena and began cleaning her cuts, but Lena jerked away.)

Lena: Don't! It hurts!

Ahsoka: I know, but this will help clean your wounds. I'm not surprised that we don't have any hot water though.

(Ahsoka then began cleaning Lena's wounds when she noticed a necklace around her neck.)

Ahsoka: That's a beautiful necklace.

Lena: Thank you, my mom gave it to me before she sold me.

Ahsoka: Your mother sold you?

Lena: Yeah, I don't remember everything, but Davik said she didn't want me.

Ahsoka: Did he? Well, it looks like it holds some sort of message, but the stone is all mixed up. My guess is that it'd have to be put in the right order for the message to be played.

Lena: I've tried putting it right, but it's too hard. Davik said the only reason he let me have it is because it's worthless, and it wouldn't do any harm to his wealth.

Ahsoka: Well, let's see if I can't try and figure out this puzzle.

(Ahsoka began turning the stone pieces, trying to figure out the puzzle. Meanwhile, the Rogue Shadow had just exited hyperspace, hoping that Kal Skirata will help him save Ahsoka. He landed the ship on one of the platforms and walked in, after walking around the facility, he found the Mandalorian, who turned around and didn't exactly give Galen a warm smile.)

Galen: Sergeant Skirata? I am Galen Marek, Jedi commander of the Republic's third army. I am here because I require your assistance.

Kal: And what makes you think I would help you?

Galen: Because I am good friends with your daughter-in-law Etain Tur-Mukan and her husband Darman Skirata, along with the rest of Omega and Delta Squad.

Kal: So, you know Darman and Et'ika's secret, why do you still think I would want to help you?

Galen: Not you impartially, but maybe the help of one of your other sons. A Null ARC, I have heard that they are the best.

Kal: I think you'd get a nicer response by asking a Rancor for help than you would me.

Galen: Please, my girlfriend has been enslaved, and I can't rescue her alone.

(Kal was about to say something, but Etain walked in, surprised to see Galen on Kamino and talking to Kal.)

Etain: Galen?! What are you doing here?

Galen: Ahsoka's been captured and enslaved on Tatooine, and I asked your father-in-law to have one of his Null ARCs help me, but I guess I'll just have to do it alone.

Etain: Kal, Galen and Ahsoka are my friends, and they need help! Can't you have Prudii help him?

Kal: Fine, for you Et'ika. But you listen hear padawan; you better bring my son back in one piece.

Galen: You can count on it.

(Back on Tatooine, Ahsoka had just figured out the puzzle of Lena's necklace and the hologram of a Togrutan woman that looked familiar to Ahsoka, but she couldn't remember where.)

Woman: Hello Lena, if you're watching this message, it means that you finally figured out your necklace's puzzle, and I want you to know something; your father and I didn't sell you to Davik. He tried to buy you, but we said no, so he took her and threaten to kill us if we tried anything. But amazingly, he was nice enough to allow me to create this message and give you the necklace. And it's also important for you to know that by the time you see this message, Davik will have already killed us. So, when you escape from Davik, go to Coruscant. You'll most likely find your sister there, her name is Ahsoka Tano.

End of Chapter

A/N: SURPRISE!


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20:

(A week after Ahsoka's enslavement and discovery of her little sister, they two have become good friends and Lena has become one of the only two things able to make her smile, the other thing was that she knew that Galen was on his way to rescue her, and hopefully, he'd get Lena out of the life of a slave as well. While Ahsoka was dancing for Davik and his guests, Lena was busy being a waitress, and when she brought some food to the table, one of the men slapped her on the butt, making Ahsoka angry that her sister was being disrespected like that, and she wanted to march over there and give the man a black eye, but she couldn't because she or Lena, or both could killed, so she just kept dancing. But Ahsoka heard an "ow" and she turned around to see that Lena was bouncing on one leg and holding her foot going "ow, ow, ow," and it was obvious that Lena kicked the man that slapped her butt, and Ahsoka smiled, but it disappeared when the man slapped her so hard that it knocked Lena down on the floor, and before Ahsoka could do anything, Davik tugged on Ahsoka's chain as a sign to keep dancing, so she did. A few minutes later, Lena walked back in the room carrying several trays of hot soups and walked by the man that slapped her, and the man flipped the tray Lena was carrying, causing the bowls of soup to spill all over Lena, causing almost everyone except Ahsoka laugh at her, and the hot liquid spilled all over Lena's body, burning her and making her scream in pain. And that pushed Ahsoka over the edge, so she walked over and punched the man, knocking him out of the chair. The man then stood up and slapped Ahsoka like he did Lena, and when she hit the ground, she did a spin kick and the man fell, but he punched Ahsoka in the gut and when the man stood up, he kicked her five times until, and when he was finished, she had large bruises on her legs, arms, and was bleeding from her mouth. Davik then used the chain to force her to stand up and continue dancing, and she did. Five hours later, Ahsoka and Lena walked back to the slave quarters, and Ahsoka would have used the Force to heal her wounds if it couldn't kill her, so she got a rag and began wiping the soup off of Lena.)

Lena: I'm sorry I got you hurt Ahsoka.

Ahsoka: Don't be Lena; I did that so that man would leave you alone.

(Ahsoka finished wiping the soup off of her sister and a few hours later, a guard brought in several plates of scraps of food and gave them to the slaves, and they began eating, except Ahsoka, who gave her food to Lena.)

Lena: You don't want it Ahsoka?

Ahsoka: I'm not hungry.

(Although it was a lie, Ahsoka didn't care; she wanted Lena to eat as much food as she could eat. Ahsoka has been doing that for Lena every other meal, and the rest of the meals, she gave half of her food to Lena for her to eat, using excuses like "I don't like that food", or "I'm not hungry" or any other excuse she could to give Lena extra food. And every night, Lena would be forced to sleep on the cold floor, and shiver every night while Ahsoka was given a bed, and although it was hard, and the blanket was scratchy, Ahsoka would have Lena sleep in her bed and share the blanket, and every night, Ahsoka would tell Lena stories about Galen, Anakin, and their adventures, and everyone of them made Lena smile and something to look forward to when she's free. Meanwhile, Galen and NULL ARC trooper Prudii Skirata was making their way through Tatooine, talking about how they were going to save Ahsoka.)

Prudii: So what do you have planed to save your girlfriend?

Galen: First we're going to pay a little visit to Jabba the Hutt, he's pretty much the leader of Tatooine, and I'm sure he and Davik Kang are feuding for control of Tatooine, so I think Jabba would appreciate it if we did him a favor and kill Davik for him.

Prudii: Okay and how will you know if Ahsoka is still there?

Galen: That's where you come in; you're going to go to Davik's estate and see if she's there and alive, and when you get a chance to talk to her, tell her that I'm right behind you and will be there soon.

Prudii: Right.

Galen: We'll be exiting hyperspace in a few hours, so get ready.

* * *

(Meanwhile, while Ahsoka and Lena were sleeping, Davik contacted Count Dooku hoping to make some money by selling Ahsoka to Dooku.)

Davik: So Count, do we have an agreement?

Dooku: Indeed, you hand over the Jedi and in return, you become part of the Separatists Alliance.

* * *

(Back at the Rogue Shadow, Galen was having nightmares about Ahsoka; she was wearing dark robes, wielding a red Sith Lightsaber, and was fighting Galen, something that broke his heart. When he woke up, he was sweating, and he could feel a single tear go down his cheek, having a feeling that he failed Ahsoka some way.)

Galen: Don't worry Ahsoka, you won't be a slave for much longer, I promise you.

* * *

(When Ahsoka woke up in the morning, she and two other dancers left their chambers to dance for Davik and his guests, but Ahsoka was shocked when she saw Dooku waiting her in the main chambers, and Ahsoka did her best to hide her fear, and Lena's presence. But the next thing Ahsoka knew, lightning surrounded her and consciousness left her.)

Dooku: Soon girl, you shall become my new apprentice, and you will hunt down my traitorous apprentice.

Davik: Will you stay Count?

Dooku: No, I must prepare my new apprentice for her first assignment.

(Dooku picked Ahsoka up and carried her to his Solar Sailor, where he took off and made his way to the planet Korriban to torture Ahsoka until she agrees to turn to the Dark Side. And right as Dooku's ship entered hyperspace, the Rogue Shadow exited hyperspace, and Galen could sense the Dark Side in the area, making him fear for Ahsoka's life. As soon as he entered Tatooine's atmosphere, he went straight to Jabba the Hutt's palace. After showing that he was a Jedi, he was allowed to enter the palace and Galen went straight to the Main Chambers where Jabba was watching his slaves dance for him.)

Galen: Mighty Jabba.

Jabba: _Who are you, Jedi_?

Galen: I am Galen Marek, Padawan of the Jedi Order; I am here to ask a favor of you.

Jabba: _Of course, the agreement I have made with the Jedi is still in affect_.

Galen: How would one want to get into the palace of Davik Kang?

(Jabba roared angrily at the mention of that name, and there were some quiet mumblings going around room.)

Jabba: _Davik Kang is a fool! He believes we are business partners, though he steals supplies my smugglers "acquire" and says that it's all part of_ _the agreement he apparently made for us. I will do anything to see him dead! _

Galen: Even give me the information to get into his palace?

Jabba: _Yes, the fool will believe I am sending him one of my best bounty hunters as a gift to him, but you will do whatever it is you need, and I expect you to kill him. _

Galen: You can count on it.

* * *

(On the planet Korriban, Ahsoka had just woken up after being hit by Force Lightning, she looked around and saw that she was in some sort of tomb, and she could sense a strong dark presence. A few minutes later, she saw the tomb door opened and Dooku walked in with a sadistic smile on his face.)

Dooku: So, you're finally awake. Now, let's begin.

Ahsoka: If you think I'm going to tell you any of the Republics secrets, you're a fool Dooku.

Dooku: Oh, you will give me the Republics secrets, when you turn to the Dark Side.

(Before Ahsoka could say anything, Dooku hit her with Force Lightning until everything went black, and even in unconsciousness; Ahsoka could still feel Dooku torturing her. She was begging in her mind that Galen would find her before its too late.)

* * *

(Galen flew the Rogue Shadow to Davik's Estate, where he and Prudii were given a warm welcome. He walked into the main room and saw that Davik was enjoying his slaves dancing for him, one of them Lena. When Galen walked in, instead of his normal Jedi robes, he was wearing a disguise; it was similar to that of a Tusken Raider, except there was no breathing device and it the head piece covered his mouth and right eye, and under the rags, he hid his and Ahsoka's lightsaber. Galen and Prudii approached Davik, and the music stopped, and the slaves quit dancing.)

Davik: Welcome! My partner Jabba has told me much about you and your partner's achievements.

Galen: Indeed. Listen, before we talk bounty hunter business, my partner and I will take one of your slaves as payment.

Davik: Of course! These are all my slaves, please take your pick.

Galen: I was hoping for one specifically; a Togruta by the name of Ahsoka Tano.

Davik: Ahsoka?! Uhh…

Galen: Is there a problem?

Davik: I already sold Ahsoka, to Count Dooku; she was a Jedi you know.

Galen: YOU WHAT?!

Davik: Yes, I give the Jedi to him, and I get in on the lucrative opportunities with joining the Separatists.

(Galen got extremely angry, so he held out his hand and suddenly Davik floated in the air and was gasping for breath, and every bounty hunter and assassin pointed their guns at Prudii and Galen, and while Prudii killed the bounty hunters, Galen threw Davik across the room.)

Galen: Where did Dooku take Ahsoka?!

Davik: I don't know?

Lena: Yes you do!

Davik: Shut it slave!

Galen: Who are you kid?

Lena: Lena Tano, I'm Ahsoka's sister.

Galen: Her…sister?!

Lena: Yeah, we met the day she came here. The old guy said he was going to turn my sister into his apprentice.

(Galen became even angrier, so he hit Davik with a large burst of Force Lightning, and Prudii took care of the bounty hunters and assassins. A few minutes later, Davik stopped shaking from getting it by lightning, and Galen checked for a pulse; none. A heartbeat; not one. Breathing; stopped. Galen slightly smiled at seeing Davik's smoking corpse, with a small hint of yellow in his eye. He looked over at Lena and saw that there was a look of fear in her eye, and Galen could see Ahsoka in her face. Galen immediately got over his anger and lightly smiled, making Lena smile as well. Galen looked over at Prudii and saw that it didn't take him long to kill the other bounty hunters. After giving the other slaves proper clothing and transportation, Galen took Lena on board the Rogue Shadow and got one of the rooms set up for her and let Lena sleep. An hour later, Galen was having a fight with PROXY, who was using his Dooku program, to the request of Galen, when PROXY was picking up a transmission from Anakin.)

PROXY: Master, I'm picking up a transmission from General Skywalker.

Galen: Put him through.

(In a mechanical whir, PROXY transformed into Anakin, who saw that Galen was deeply depressed.)

Anakin: Galen…what's wrong?

Galen: Master… Dooku has Ahsoka…

Anakin: What?!

Galen: Master, I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough to save her.

Anakin: It's not your fault Galen…

Galen: Yes it is master, I should have been faster, and she could be on this ship right now.

Anakin: There's…*sniff*…nothing we can do about now. All we can do is hope that we can find Ahsoka, capture her, and turn her away from the Dark Side. But right now, you're needed at Geonosis now, the Separatists have built a new droid factory, and we need to destroy it.

Galen: Yes master.

(Galen first flew to Kamino, and then to Geonosis to join the fleet, while still heartbroken that he couldn't save Ahsoka.)

A week later

(On the planet of Korriban, Dooku finished torturing Ahsoka, and continued using the Force to corrupt her mind.)

Dooku: Your suffering will end child, all you have to do is become my apprentice.

Ahsoka: No….I love Galen too much to follow the path you put him on. You ruined his child, and if I turn, he'll never forgive me!

Dooku: If my former apprentice truly loved you, he would have rescued you by now. You know I'm right Tano; he doesn't love you as much as you thought.

(Ahsoka started sobbing, she didn't want to believe Dooku, but he made sense; if Galen did love her, he would have rescued her days ago, but instead, he abandoned her to him. After a few minutes of crying, she opened her eyes, and instead of them being their normal blue, they were Sith Yellow.)

Ahsoka: Yes…master.

End of Chapter

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was busy helping my friend N-24-13 with his story unforseen and his sequel How to Kill a Mocking Sister, and I would like you to read both them. Read them and review, otherwise I might not update this or my other stories.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21: A New Apprentice

(Above the planet of Korriban, on board the Second Malevolence, it was Ahsoka's ceremony of becoming Dooku's new apprentice. Although she hated Dooku, she hated Galen even more for supposedly leaving her to become a slave. There are now only two people she cared about; herself, and her sister, who she was separated with when Dooku took her, but little did she know that Galen freed Lena, and was now secretly taking care of her, worried that the Council won't let Lena stay since it's a link to Ahsoka's past. On the Rogue Shadow, Galen snuck food from the Resolute's mess hall to give to Lena to eat. Galen has come to love Lena like a sister, and would do anything to make Lena happy, since she looked a lot like Ahsoka, but the only thing that would make Lena happy was getting Ahsoka back, and Galen was extremely depressed about Ahsoka being in Dooku's clutches, and every time Lena asks what happened to Ahsoka, Galen didn't have the heart to tell her that she was now a enemy of the Republic. After Ahsoka's ceremony, she rose, and waited for Dooku to tell her, her first assignment.)

Dooku: You're first assignment is to attack a Republic Shipyards on Bestine. This will provide an excellent test for the second Malevolence.

Ahsoka: I still think it's a mistake to put Grievous in charge of this one, since he allowed the first Malevolence to be destroyed so easily.

Dooku: My decisions on who commands this ship are not of your concern child, your mission is to go to the base on Bestine and kill the three padawan's there, to prove that you are truly a Sith Apprentice. Now go.

(Ahsoka bowed and the holo-gram of Dooku disappeared. She then went to the bridge where General Grievous was sitting in the commander's chair and the Malevolence and its fleet consisting of three Lucrehulk Droid Command Ships, thirty Providence-class cruisers, and fifty Banking Clan frigates, entered hyperspace.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, above the planet of Bestine, Jedi Master Plo Koon was guarding the planet from Separatist attack when Wolf picked up something on the radar.)

Wolf: General! I'm picking up a large Separatist fleet exiting hyperspace!

Plo: Prepare for battle!

(A few seconds later, the fleet exited hyperspace, and all the clones and Plo looked at it with fear and disbelief, looking at the second Malevolence.)

Plo: It can't be…

Wolf: General, it's another…

Plo: Prepare to jump into hyperspace!

(As Plo's fleet got ready to flee Bestine and the upcoming battle, the Malevolence turned to its side, with the Ion Cannon facing the Republic fleet. The cannon charged and fired the Ion disk at the fleet. A few seconds later, the Ion disk goes through half of the fleet, disabling the ships, while the rest entered hyperspace, and luckily, Plo's ship was one of the few that escaped. The Separatist fleet then opened fire on the disabled ships, slaughtering them. Once the space shipyards were destroyed, Ahsoka, along with several Commando Droids, Super Battle Droids, and Droideka's got onto droid transports and flew to the planet and landed outside the oceanic shipyards, ready to destroy them.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, on board the Resolute, Anakin and his fleet were guarding a Republic Weapon's Research and Development station above Bespin when Plo's ship exited hyperspace and when he appeared on the Resolute's holo-communicator.)

Anakin: Master Plo?! What's going on? You're supposed to be protecting the shipyards in the Bestine sector!

Plo: My fleet was attacked by the separatists! And its flag ship was the Malevolence!

Anakin: What?!

Plo: It gets worse; I believe Ahsoka was leading the attack!

Galen: No…

(Plo explained what happened to Anakin and Galen, and the news of a second Malevolence and Ahsoka being part of its attack just made it worse and worse for the two. Once Plo finished, Galen did his best to hold back his tears, but a couple went down his cheeks.)

Anakin: I don't understand; how could we not see this happen?

Plo: The Dark Side has blinded us.

* * *

(Ahsoka's transport landed and she ran out, killing any clones that got in her way. After awhile, most of the clones were retreating, but they were quickly killed by the droids Ahsoka had with her. As she continued to walk through the shipyards, she saw a familer face. A human padawan that was one of her first friends at the Jedi temple, the two were so close, he knew about her and Galen's relationship.)

Ahsoka: James, long time no see.

James: Ahsoka?! What…what happened to you?

Ahsoka: I've embraced the power of the Dark Side!

James: The Dark Side…it can't be! Don't you remember that your own BOYFRIEND used to be a servant of the Dark Side and one of Dooku's pawns?!

Ahsoka: Marek was a fool to betray Dooku. He was much more powerful as Dooku's apprentice, and now, I'm going to kill you!

James: Don't do this Ahsoka, turn away from the Dark Side! You can still be saved!

Ahsoka: Maybe I don't want to be "saved". Maybe I like having the unlimited power of the Force at my disposal. Maybe I like being released from the chains of the Jedi Council. Did you ever think about that?

(Ahsoka activated her Sith Lightsaber and got in the Juyo stance and charged at James, and he activated two lightsabers and blocked Ahsoka's lightsabers just in time. She was now faster, stronger, and deadlier than she was when she was Jedi. James swung at her, but she jumped back and ran at him so fast, James couldn't see her. Ahsoka punched James in the stomach, and then in the chin, making him do several back flips in air and hit a wall. Ahsoka hit James with Force Lightning for a few minutes and stopped. She then walked over to James and put her hand over his face. A few seconds later, a purple fog came out of James head, and he could feel the life being sucked out of him, and Ahsoka could feel her energy being restored. After a few minutes, Ahsoka finished the Life Drain and James lifeless fell. Ahsoka just smiled and continued to walk, occasionally stepping over clone corpses, and droids. After a few minutes, she eventually came across a female padawan, a Togruta like herself, and another one of her closest friends that knew about her relationship with Galen.)

Ahsoka: Amy.

Amy: Ahsoka…

Ahsoka: Step aside and I'll make your death relatively painless.

Amy: I'm not going to let you take another step! You killed James!

Ahsoka: Don't be jealous, you'll join him soon enough.

(Amy just growled and activated her double-bladed lightsaber and charged at Ahsoka, but she blocked it with her lightsaber and kneed Amy in the stomach, winding her. Ahsoka charged up a Force Blast and hit Amy with it, sending the Togruta flying and going through a metal door. Ahsoka ran to Amy, and cut off her montrals, making Amy scream in pain, and Ahsoka finished Amy off by stabbing her in the chest. Ahsoka turned around and saw five clone troopers pointing their DC-15s at her, and opened fire. Ahsoka easily blocked the lasers and once she got her chance, Ahsoka hit the clones with Force Lightning, making them go through a window and drown in Bestine's oceans. Ahsoka reached the control center of the shipyard and stole the designs of several Republic ships. Ahsoka turned around and saw yet another padawan, with anger in his eyes. He had the same type of lightsabers as Maris Brood, but green blades. Ahsoka just chuckled, recognizing him as the third and final close friend she had that knew about her secret relationship.)

Ahsoka: Michael. You seem a bit angry. What's wrong? Mad you lost your girlfriend Amy?

Michael: I LOVED HER! AND NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Ahsoka: I don't know why you're so upset. She never liked you, let alone loved you.

Michael: SHUT UP!

Ahsoka: Hmm…it appears you're all talk and no action.

Michael: I'll make you eat those words…

(Ahsoka just smiled and activated her lightsaber as Michael jumped and locked sabers with her. Michael broke the lock and swung wildly at his enemy, but Ahsoka blocked them all with ease. Michael did a Force Push, but Ahsoka easily blocked it and did a more powerful blast, sending him flying and into a computer counsel. Ahsoka threw balls of lightning at Michael, and the counsel exploded. Michael was barely gripping onto his life, when Ahsoka started choking him with the Force.)

Michael: Kill me Ahsoka; let me be with Amy in the Force, please….

(Ahsoka balled her hand into a fist, and a crack, and Michael gurgling, then going limp, meant he was dead. Ahsoka dropped the corpse and went back to her transport and took off towards the Malevolence. She went to the bridge, and the commander walked to her.)

Ahsoka: Droid, fire the Malevolence's secondary weapon and fire at the Bestine Shipyards!

Droid: Yes mistress.

(The droids pressed buttons on the computer counsels and a disk underneath the Malevolence similar to the ones that fire Ion Disk, but a large proton beam fired and destroyed the main shipyard and the resulting waves the size of large tsunamis made the smaller shipyards sink. Once all the shipyards and Republic cruisers sunk to the body of the ocean. The CIS fleet entered hyperspace, and the holo-gram of Dooku appeared, and Ahsoka bowed before him.)

Ahsoka: The shipyards are destroyed my master and I killed the three padawan's like you requested.

Dooku: Excellent work Tano, now return to Korriban for your next assignment.

Ahsoka: Yes master.

* * *

(On the Resolute, Galen was fighting PROXY, who was using his Dooku program, and Lena was watching from a safe location, and Galen was showing no mercy to Dooku. Galen picked Dooku up and threw him into a wall, and Galen stabbed Dooku in the chest three times, and PROXY's holo-gram of Dooku fizzled and PROXY appeared.)

PROXY: You seem to be getting more aggressive master.

Galen: I'm sorry if I damaged you badly PROXY.

PROXY: It's alright master.

Galen: Come on Lena, bed time.

Lena: But…*yawn*…I'm not tired Galen.

Galen: So you're yawning because…

(Lena gave a defeated huff and Galen picked her up and tucked her into her bed. After kissing her forehead, Galen turned on the Holo-Net, and saw the headlines about the attack on Bestine. He growled and fried the holo-screen with Force Lightning, making it explode. Galen then fell asleep, and a few hours later, he felt someone climbing onto him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Lena.)

Galen: What's wrong Lena?

Lena: I had a bad dream.

Galen: You want to tell me about it?

Lena: Ahsoka tried to kill me.

(Lena began crying and Galen just stroked her back, and she cried for forty minutes, and when she stopped, she went to sleep, and Galen put her in his bed and tucked her in and got on the other side. Galen went to sleep, silently crying about Ahsoka falling to the Dark Side, and all he can do is hope that he can turn her, before she gets killed.)

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22

(A month after Ahsoka's attack on Bestine, Galen was heart broken that the love of his life mercilessly killed three of her closest padawan friends. They actually knew about Ahsoka and Galen's relationship, and would sometimes cover the three when they went on dates. Galen just flew the Rogue Shadow through the Korriban system, using the cloaking device to hide from the Separatists as he looked for the Second Malevolence. He looked to the right of him and saw Lena shivering in her sleep. He got up and got a blanket from the bunks and put it over her, and she stopped shivering. Galen smiled and he continued to fly when PROXY walked to him.)

PROXY: Hello master, have you found the Second Malevolence yet?

Galen: Not yet PROXY, are you picking up anything larger than the standard CIS banking cruiser?

PROXY: I'm afraid not master.

Galen: Blast!

(Lena woke up and she smiled at Galen, and he smiled back.)

Galen: You have a good nap?

Lena: Yes…..(sniff)…

Galen: I miss her too Lena.

Lena: How could she turn bad?

Galen: I don't know, she had a big heart, I guess she had a bit of anger in her too.

Lena: Does she still love you?

Galen: All that should matter is that she still loves you.

Lena: But I want you and my big sister to be together.

Galen: I want that too, but…

(Lena's cheeks were soon covered with tears, and Galen just picked her up and hugged her as she cried on his robes.)

Galen: I'm sure your sister loves both of us, she's just…confused.

Lena: Are you sure?

Galen: Yeah, why don't you go back to sleep?

(Galen put Lena back in her chair, gave her the stuffed Kinrath he got for her, and Lena quickly went back to sleep. Galen finally gave up on searching for Ahsoka in the Korriban system, so he flew back to the Resolute, and after getting Lena food to last the rest of the week, he got back to the Resolute and walked out of his ship and found Anakin waiting for him.)

Galen: I didn't find her…

Anakin: Blast it!

Galen: Forgive me master…I failed…

Anakin: You didn't fail me Galen…

Galen: I failed Ahsoka…

Anakin: No! If anything, it was my fault; I should've helped you find her.

Galen: Do you think she can be redeemed?

Anakin: Ahsoka is very angry…and sad. She misses you, and she misses Lena.

Galen: I'm going to go to my room and…do some meditation.

Ahsoka: The senator is dead my master.

Dooku: Excellent work Tano, you are getting close to being strong enough to kill Marek. Your next assignment is to break into the Republic Prison on Coruscant and find Dr. Vindi.

Ahsoka: Do you wish for me to retrieve him master?

Dooku: No, I want you to eliminate him. The Republic is about to interrogate him for Separatist secrets, and I want him dead before he can tell the Republic anything.

Ahsoka: I will leave at once master.

(Ahsoka turned around and got on board her Solar Sailor and flew to Coruscant. She landed her ship outside the prison and several clone troopers pointed their blasters at her as she walked out.)

Trooper: Ahsoka Tano, you are hereby placed under arrest for treason.

Ahsoka: If you value your life, you'll get out of my way.

Trooper: Blast her!

(The troopers opened fire and Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and deflected all of them. Some of the troopers died when Ahsoka redirected the blaster fire at them, and she killed some more by slicing them with her lightsaber, and she used the Force to choke the last trooper and put him over the edge of the platform and he dangled in the air.)

Trooper: Pl…please…don't!

Ahsoka: Don't worry trooper, you won't feel a thing.

(Ahsoka released her grip and the clone fell down in the bottomless city, his screaming eventually fading out. Ahsoka then walked through the prison, killing guards and droids that kept her from reaching Vindi. She finally reached his cell and opened the door.)

Vindi: Ahhh, so Dooku has finally sent someone to rescue me. After two years of waiting in this prison, I was beginning to worry that Dooku was going to let me rot.

Ahsoka: Oh don't worry; Dooku has something special planned for you.

(The two ran through the prison, and when they reached the landing platform, Vindi looked around, confused about there being only a single one-man fighter.)

Vindi: Where's my ship? I only see a single fighter.

(The next thing Vindi knew, a red bladed lightsaber blade was through his chest. Ahsoka then removed the blade and kicked Vindi's body off the balcony and let him fall. Ahsoka then got back in her fighter and flew back to the second Malevolence, where Dooku, Greivous, and Ventress was waiting for her.)

Ahsoka: My mission is complete, my master.

Dooku: Good….Ventress, I have my next assignment for you; kill Tano.

(Ventress just smiled and activated her lightsabers, and Ahsoka activated hers. They both charged at each other, matching each others speed. Ahsoka's Shien/Juyo form was outmatching Ventress' Jar'kai/Juyo style, and after a few minutes of slashing at each other, Ahsoka found an opening and sliced off Ventress' hand, and slashed her legs. With Ventress on her knees, Ahsoka pointed the tip of her blade at Ventress' face, and Dooku started clapping.)

Dooku: Well done my new apprentice…kill her.

(Ahsoka didn't hesitate; she swung her lightsaber, and Ventress' head rolled to Dooku's feet. Just then, Ahsoka kneeled and the holo-gram of Darth Sidious appeared.)

Sidious: Well done Tano; Ventress was an excellent agent, but you easily replaced her. You killed your enemy in cold blood and without hesitation; two fine qualities that mark the Sith.

Ahsoka: Thank you my master.

Sidious: Report General.

Greivous: Everything is going as planned my lord. The droid army is crushing every Republic defense it comes across. The Jedi are being forced to retreat to their Core Worlds.

Sidious: Good, soon the Jedi will be crushed. General Greivous; your next target are the Kuat Ship Yards. Take the Malevolence, and capture the planet, but do not let the ship yards be destroyed.

Greivous: Yes my lord.

Dooku: Tano, join Greivous to Kuat and make sure his objectives are followed.

Tano: Yes master.

(Sidious' holo-gram disappeared and Dooku went to the hanger and got in his Solar Sailor and entered hyperspace. The Malevolence did the same and went to Kuat.)

(On the Resolute, Galen could sense a large aura of anger heading towards his location on Kuat.)

Galen: Master, I sense a disturbance in the Force.

Anakin: I sense it too.

Yularen: General! I'm picking up a large Separatist Fleet heading this way!

(Just then, Ahsoka's fleet exited hyperspace and the Providence cruisers and BC frigates began opening fire on the Venator cruisers and Acclamator while the Malevolence turned so its Ion Cannon was in the firing position.)

Anakin: All pilots to their fighters! The Malevolence is getting ready to fire its Ion Cannon!

Yularen: General, scans have reported that this Malevolence has Gravity Well Generators! Hyperspace retreat is impossible!

Galen: Ahsoka….

Anakin: What Galen?

Galen: Ahsoka is on that bridge.

(Anakin didn't say a word. He just ran to the hanger and Galen followed him and got on board the Rogue Shadow. Galen flew the ship out of the hanger and flew out of the disk radius just as the Ion Cannon fired. The Rogue Shadow just barely avoided the disk, but the Resolute and three other cruisers were caught as well as several pilots.)

Galen: PROXY?

PROXY: Yes master?

Galen: Activate the cloaking device; you and I are going to board the Malevolence.

Anakin: Don't even think about Galen! There's no way I'm going to allow you to board that ship with help.

Galen: PROXY and I can handle ourselves, we've been in worse situations.

Anakin: Galen…if you go on that ship…try and bring Ahsoka back alive…

Galen: I will master.

(Galen flew the ship into the Malevolence's hanger and PROXY activated its cloaking device so the droids wouldn't see it. Galen and PROXY then walked down the ramp, and PROXY, who was using his Darth Revan program, destroyed the droids while Galen sensed for Ahsoka's exact position and saw that she was still in the bridge, waiting for him. When Galen opened his eyes, PROXY has already destroyed all the droids.)

Galen: Come on PROXY, let's find Ahsoka, and if you can help it, don't harm her.

PROXY: Of course master.

Lena: GALEN!

Galen: Lena! Get back on the Rogue Shadow!

Lena: But I want to help my sister!

Galen: Now!

(Lena turned around and got back on the Rogue Shadow and started crying, and Galen said to himself that he'd talk to her later. He and PROXY ran through the Malevolence's hallways and after an hour of running, slashing, and blocking, PROXY and Galen finally reach the bridge. Galen then charged up a large amount of Force energy and released it in one big Force Push, sending the door, and five commando droids waiting for him flying. Galen ran through the broken door and saw that just Ahsoka was in the room. Galen looked outside the bridge and saw Greivous escaping in his personal bomber.)

Ahsoka: Marek, so you finally caught up with me. I was beginning to worry that you've forgotten me.

Galen: Ahsoka, I would never forget you.

Ahsoka: Really? Well, you leaving me to become a slave for that perverted Davik told me otherwise!

Galen: I didn't leave you Ahsoka! You were captured by Cad Bane! I had to interrogate him to find your location! I also had to get some help from Kad Skirata and one of his Null sons! Then I had to go to Jabba the Hutt to find out how I was going to get into Davik's estate! By the time I reached Davik…you were already gone. I was so angry that I…tortured Davik to death. Do you still I think I don't love you if went that far to save you?

Ahsoka: You failed to save me, and now I'm separated from my little sister!

Galen: I rescued Lena from Davik, she's on board the Rogue Shadow right now.

Ahsoka: Liar.

Galen: I'm not lying! If you want, I can take you to the hanger and show you. Search your feelings 'Soka, you know I'm telling the truth!

(Ahsoka didn't do anything, she just stood there, thinking. And after a few minutes, she opened her eyes, and activated her lightsaber.)

Ahsoka: You're lying Galen, as soon as I'm close enough to the Rogue Shadow, you're going to knock me unconscious and you're going to take me to Jedi and try to make me their slave.

Galen: Ahsoka, do you remember how you found me when you rescued me? I had several broken bones, a lightsaber wound, and I was barely breathing. Do you remember who did that me? It was Dooku. He betrayed me, and he'll betray you too.

Ahsoka: He betrayed you because you failed him. I won't fail him.

Galen: Ahsoka please…I love you, don't break my heart by falling to the Dark Side…

Ahsoka: If you loved me…you would've found me faster, and now you'll pay for failing me!

(Ahsoka charged at Galen, and he blocked her lightsaber, and hit with Force Lightning, sending Ahsoka flying. But Ahsoka retaliated by picking up a large chuck of metal with the Force and threw it at Galen, but he caught it and threw aside, but it was just a distraction, because Ahsoka ran to Galen, jumped, and performed a Force Repulse, and Galen was sent flying. As Ahsoka smiled that she was about to kill Galen, she didn't see PROXY, who was still using his Revan program, got behind Ahsoka and tried to decapitate her, but Ahsoka ducked and kicked PROXY's chest, making him stumble back a few steps. Ahsoka jumped up, ready to stab Galen, but he rolled out of the way and did a Force Repulse more powerful than Ahsoka's and she flew into a window and cracked it.)

Galen: You can't beat me Ahsoka. Even if you kill me, I'll become more powerful than you can even imagine.

Ahsoka: We'll see about that!

(Ahsoka charged at Galen as fast as she could, but Galen got her with Force Lightning again, but he was interrupted by the Malevolence shaking.)

Anakin: Galen, you need to get out of there, with or without Ahsoka, we've destroyed the Malevolence's Gravity Well Generator's and the surviving cruisers are getting ready to make their jump into hyperspace!

Galen: Yes master! Ahsoka…there's still a chance for you to turn your back on the Dark Side. I can help you.

Ahsoka: I don't need your help! The Dark Side has made me powerful!

Galen: *sigh* I will always love you Ahsoka.

(Galen Force Pushed Ahsoka into a pile of scrap metal, and Galen put more scrap on top of her. Galen and PROXY ran back to the hanger, and by the time Ahsoka got out of the pile of scrap, she saw the Rogue Shadow and the rest of the Republic Fleet enter hyperspace. Ahsoka just growled and after checking the casualties, Ahsoka had the fleet go to their secret base in the Vergesso asteroid system. When the Malevolence reached the repair docks, Dooku's holo-gram appeared, and Ahsoka kneeled before him.)

Dooku: Report Tano.

Ahsoka: Half of the fleet above Kuat was destroyed, but after the Republic cruisers destroyed the Malevolence's Gravity Well Generators, they entered hyperspace.

Dooku: Where was General Greivous at the time?

Ahsoka: As soon as Marek boarded the ship, Greivous retreated like a coward.

(Dooku growled and his holo-gram disappeared, and Ahsoka sighed in relief that she wasn't blamed for the failure of the mission. Ahsoka took a seat in the commander's chair and just thought about the things Galen said before, during, and after their duel.)

Ahsoka: "Was Lena really on the Rogue Shadow? No of course not, Galen is more responsible than that. He wouldn't put my sister in danger like that…. Unless Lena lives on the Rogue Shadow, then Galen wouldn't have a choice…it doesn't matter, Galen doesn't love me, so he doesn't love Lena…

(Ahsoka's eyes started to water as she thought of the times she was with Galen; how he held her, told her that he loved her, he was always so kind to her, always loving and understanding, and now, the two were mortal enemies.)

End of Chapter

A/N: I'm taking a break from this story to work on my other stories such as All's Faris in Love and War, Different, two of my new stories, Soldiers of Old, The Life of an Assassin, and others, and I won't continue this, or Journey to Knighthood, until I finish two of my other stories. But look at it this way; the more you review, the faster I update, the faster I update, the quicker I update, the faster I'll finish those stories, the faster I finish those stories, and the faster I finish those stories, the faster I'll start working on this story. So…………..please review my new stories. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay. I'm back to continue this story. The story is starting to come to an end, and it's going to get darker. I'm also going to use the conventional writing style.

Ch. 23

It's been several months after Galen's duel with Ahsoka on the Second Malevolence, the war hasn't been going well for the Republic; Ahsoka has been an excellent tool for Dooku, revealing Republic secrets and using their own tactics against them. Because of this, the Jedi Council have been discussing that more active padawans be promoted to Knighthood. At one of their meetings, they were once again discussing the promotion of padawans when Anakin spoke up.

"Masters, if I may, I believe Galen is ready to be knighted; he's faced just about every trial in this war, except for the Trial of the Spirit." Anakin said.

"I agree with Anakin; Galen is a very talented Jedi and I also believe he's ready to become a knight." Obi-wan said. The rest of the Council agreed and after some discussion, Anakin called Galen into the Council Chambers. When the Padawan walked in, the room was completely dark.

"Masters?" Galen said as he walked further into the room. Suddenly, lightsabers were activated all around him, and Galen looked at his master and smiled.

"Step forward, Padawan." Yoda said, and Galen walked to the Grand Master and got on his knees, with the Councils lightsabers pointing at him. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee…" Master then cut Galen's padawan braid. "Knight of the Republic."

"There's no way the Republic will be able to beat my fortress!" A separatist commander boastfully said to himself. "I wonder how many Jedi they'll send. They'll probably send forty Jedi; they'll need at least that. No fifty! No eighty! They won't be able to take this base with less!"

"I think I see something." A droid sergeant said.

"What? Jedi?"

"I think so."

"How many? A hundred?"

"No."

"Eighty?"

"Less."

"Forty? Come on! How many?"

"One."

What! Gimme those!" The commander said, and he took the micro-binoculars and saw that the droid was right; there was only one figure that could be distinguished, and it was speeding towards the base on a speeder bike. The commander's eye started to twitch, and when he looked up, several Republic cruisers appeared from nowhere and started firing at the bases defenses. The figure then jumped off the bike and into the fortress, and although droids were doing their best to kill the intruder, they were quickly sliced in half by the figures lightsaber. The figure jumped into the air, and performed a powerful Force Repulse. The dust cleared and the figure was Galen, but he wasn't wearing his traditional Jedi robes, in fact, he was wearing something the Jedi thought he'd never wear again; the training outfit he wore when he was under Dooku's tutelage. After he and his forces took control of the Separatist fortress, he got back to his flagship, the_ Kento_, which he named to honor his father. Galen's fleet consisted of seven Venator-class Star Destroyers, three Imperator-class Star Destroyers, fifteen Republic Assault Ships, five Victory I-class Star Destroyers, two Victory-II class Star Destroyers, fifteen Corellian Corvettes, and ten Republic Light Assault Cruisers. It was also the most feared fleet, because of Galen's ruthless tactics and policy of 'no mercy, no survivors'. Galen's ground forces also consisted of the 501st, and that battalion became known as "Starkiller's Fist", due to his ruthless actions to make sure that the Separatists didn't escape, though his actions troubled the Jedi Council. They would constantly suggest that he either return to the Jedi Temple or go on a meditative retreat to cool his head, but Galen refused, saying he won't rest until he finds Ahsoka, captures her, and brings her back to the light.

Galen was stationed in the Anoat System, searching for any Separatist activity, when two of his scouts appeared on the _Kento's_ his holo-communicator.

"General! We believe found a Separatist base on the ice planet of Hoth!" The first scout, Shadow, said.

"Are you sure Shadow?" Galen asked.

"Yes sir, and….we believe we found Tano as well." Shadow said, and Galen's eyes widened.

"What!"

"Yes sir, we believe she's the commanding the droid forces on that planet."

"Get me in contact with the Jedi Temple at once!" Galen ordered, and once he informed Yoda, Mace, Obi-wan, and Anakin about his scouts find, they immediately grew concerned, even Anakin.

"I don't know if it'd be wise you attack this base; at least not without the help of another Jedi General." Anakin said.

"I have more than enough numbers to destroy this base." Galen argued.

"I'm talking about so the Jedi can make sure you remain under control Galen; you've been very angry lately." Anakin said.

"I agree. Galen, I do not want you attacking Hoth until we can send a spare Jedi." Mace said.

"But…"

"No argument, Galen." Mace said, and after giving a reluctant nod, he ended the transmission and every clone in the bridge were cautious, some just looking at him, others going back to their business.

"What….what do you want to do sir?" Galen's Admiral, Ozzel, asked, and Galen was silent for a few minutes.

"I want the fleet on a course towards the planet of Hoth immediately! But Admiral, when we exit hyperspace, I want the fleet out of the Separatists sensor range; we're going to start with an orbital bombardment." Galen ordered, and the clone nodded and began repeating Galen's ordered through the intercom. Two hours later, Galen's fleet exited hyperspace above the planet, and one of Galen's citizen personnel, Commander Maximilian Veers, walked into Galen's meditation room on the _Kento_.

"Sir, we've reached the planet as you ordered, but…the Separatists discovered our presence and activated an energy shield; orbital bombardment is impossible." The commander said.

"I thought I ordered Ozzel to remain out of their sensor range." Galen angrily said.

"Well…he…he said that he was thinking catching them by surprise would be best…"

"Ozzel is as clumsy as he is stupid. I shall deal with him personally." Galen said, and the commander nodded and ran out of the room. Galen then activated a video communicator in his meditation room and directed it towards Ozzel's location.

"Ah, general, we have just exited hyperspace…" Ozzel started, but he was interrupted by his shock of being lifted off the floor.

"You have disobeyed my direct orders admiral, and you have failed me for the last time…" Galen said, and used the Force to throw Ozzel across the room and into a wall. "…ensign."

"Ye… yes sir." The ensign said, and Ozzel left the room.

"Captain Piett."

"Yes general." Another one of Galen's citizen personnel said.

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, Admiral Piett." Galen said, and with a quick nod from his admiral, Galen cut the transmission and got ready to join his forces.

Ahsoka was getting anxious; she was dealing with a massive Republic Fleet, one that could easily destroy her entire army, but it was also being led by Galen. She was almost twice as powerful as she was as a Jedi, but she knew it wasn't enough to beat Galen. When she saw the AT-AT transports, she immediately ordered that her Vulture Droids be equipped with harpoons and tow cables, knowing that they could literally trip the walkers and give her droids a fighting chance, but she still order that they destroy as much information about Separatist forces around the galaxy be destroyed as soon as possible, and the more sensitive data be loaded onto transports and be escorted by hyperspace capable fighters. After she finished delivering her orders, a droid commander ran up to her.

"Mistress, Republic forces have already landed on the planet and are beginning their assault. We're counting twenty AT-AT walkers, fifteen AT-TE walkers, twenty-five AT-XT's, and over a hundred thousand advancing troopers." The droid explained, and Ahsoka just huffed.

"Are the Vulture Droids ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes mistress."

"The release them, send them after the AT-AT walkers first, and send the Spider Walkers and Hellfire Droids after the rest of the ground forces." Ahsoka said, and the droid nodded and repeated her orders.

Galen waited in his walker as it got closer to his drop off point, when suddenly, the hatch on the walker opened, and he saw a Vulture Droid fly near him. He activated his lightsaber and threw towards the droid and cut it in half. Galen then jumped out of the walker and walked through the snow and entered a nearby cave. After killing a few snow creatures and going through a dangerous abyss with collapsing pillars as his only foothold, he found a back entrance guarded by heavy turrets, but they weren't a challenge for the Knight, and he quickly destroyed them. Galen made his way through the base, slicing any and all droids in half, and destroying the rest of them with his Force powers. After about fifteen minutes, Admiral Piett contacted him.

"General, I believe that the CIS commanding officer is in the next room, just to warn you." Galen didn't say anything. He just reached out with the Force ripped the door right of its wall, and Piett was right; Ahsoka was waiting for Galen on the other side of the door.

"Ahsoka…" Galen said, and he activated his lightsaber, getting ready for the fight.

"I can't wait to kill you Galen!" Ahsoka said with a smirk, and she activated her lightsaber, and charged. Galen hit Ahsoka with lightning, and sent her flying into a wall. Galen then jumped and slashed at Ahsoka's neck, but she rolled out of the way and threw her lightsaber towards Galen, who dodged it and grabbed Ahsoka with the Force, and rammed her into an ice wall. He released her, and saw that blood was now on the wall, and when he looked at Ahsoka, and saw that her arm was badly wounded, with blood gushing from her wounds. Suddenly, three clone troopers ran in and aimed their rifles at Ahsoka, and she then grabbed her lightsaber and ran out the door, but not before using the Force to rip a side door off and released two more snow creatures, and they charged at Galen and the soldiers. The soldiers fired at one of them as it charged, killing it right as it raised its claws to kill the first soldier, and Galen killed the other by slamming its head into a wall by using the Force. Galen put away his lightsaber and continued walking through the Separatist base. He eventually reached the hanger when Piett contacted him again.

"Sir, our AT-XT's and IFT-X tanks have reached the main blast door into the hanger, but the droids closed them and are using natural holes in the cave as their fighter bays. Destroy the shield generators protecting the blast door, and our forces can take care of the rest." Piett said. Galen began running through the hanger, destroying any droid forces that got in his way, and eventually found the shield generators and made short work of them.

"Excellent work sir; our ground forces will be inside the base to finish droids shortly." Piett said, but he didn't get an answer. "Sir?" Galen turned around and saw Ahsoka standing there, lightsaber ready and was ready for a fight.

"You'll pay for this mockery of my forces Galen, and for breaking my heart!" Ahsoka said, and she attacked Galen in a blind frenzy, and Galen easily blocked all her attacks, and Force pushed into a different part of the hanger. Galen then ran after Ahsoka and slashed at her, but she was just barely able to block the blade, but it knocked the lightsaber out of her hand, and Galen grabbed her head, and used the Force to throw her into a Vulture Droid that was flying by, and Galen noticed that Ahsoka coughed up blood as soon as she hit it. Ahsoka then felt herself being dragged across the ice floor and Galen threw her again, and this time, she hit a nearby platform. When she hit the ground again, Galen jumped on her, and pointed the tip of the blade at her head.

"I'm tired of trying to turn you! You're obviously a failure of a Jedi and slave to the Dark Side; I'll be doing the galaxy a favor by killing you!" Galen said, with extreme anger and evil in his voice.

"Galen…please, don't kill me! I'll come back to the Jedi! I promise! Just please! Don't kill me! I LOVE YOU!" Ahsoka suddenly said, and Galen noticed that her eyes weren't yellow anymore, but the blue Galen used to enjoy looking into, but he didn't believe Ahsoka was telling the truth, and he got ready to kill her, but Ahsoka was able to knock Galen off of her, but she could barely stand up. Galen then performed two Force pushes, and knocked Ahsoka into another wall, and then, he got right in her face and hit her with Force Lightning, and it sent her flying into the roof of the hanger, After a couple of minutes of continuous lightning, Galen let Ahsoka fall and hit the ground again. Somehow, Ahsoka was able to survive the fall, and she activated her lightsaber, but there was no point to it, since Galen was already savagely attacking Ahsoka, and he grabbed her lightsaber hand, and then cut it off. Ahsoka screamed in pain for a couple of seconds, but it was caught off by Galen Force choking her.

"It's over Ahsoka; I hope you're ready to become one with the Force!" Galen yelled, and Ahsoka could barely talk.

"Ga…len…please…stop…" Ahsoka choked, but Galen didn't show any sign of letting her go, despite that her face was covered in blood and tears. "I…love…you…Galen…"

"No…you don't…" Galen said, and he looked at Ahsoka in the eyes one last time, and then, he let Ahsoka go. He was immediately at Ahsoka's side, checking for signs of life, but she wasn't breathing. "No…what have I done!" Galen asked, and he put his hand over Ahsoka's body and used the Force to try and heal her, and after a few minutes, Ahsoka started breathing again, and Galen gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly, four troopers appeared behind him and aimed their rifles at Ahsoka.

"Give the order sir, and we'll finish her." The commander said, and Galen just looked at him.

"No need; I'm taking her as my prisoner." Galen said, and he put his wrist to his mouth. "PROXY, bring the Rogue Shadow to my location, and get the medical bay ready for Code Red." Galen said, and suddenly, an explosion knocked the hanger blast doors down, and thousands of troops ran in and finished off the remaining droid forces.

"Sir, this Admiral Piett; we destroyed the last of the droid space forces, and Commander Veers is reporting that the last of the ground forces have been destroyed!" Piett said excitedly. "We also captured several transports that carried sensitive data, and we're decoding the data now!"

"Good work Admiral. Send this information to Command, and wait for more forces to arrive in help in building bases here." Galen said, and suddenly, the Rogue Shadow landed in the hanger, and Galen picked Ahsoka up and brought her on board and put her in the medical bay and attached almost medical device to her, and Lena ran in, and Galen didn't even need to use the Force to see that she was about to cry at seeing her sisters condition.

"Lena, go back to your room." Galen said, but Lena didn't budge.

"But…Ahsoka…" Lena said, and tears ran down her face and she started sobbing.

"She'll be fine. I promise. Just trust me." Galen said, but Lena still didn't move.

"I don't want you to see any of this." Lena still didn't move; she was just as stubborn as her sister. "Fine, but I don't need you getting in the way right now, so do as I say and help me seal up some of Ahsoka's wounds." Galen ordered, and the two started working on Ahsoka. After two hours, they finished sealing the wounds Bacta couldn't and Galen kept Ahsoka's severely wounded arm stable so it would be a dead arm.

"Is Ahsoka going to be alright?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, she'll last until we can get her to Coruscant, and then the Temple Healers can do the rest. Now get some rest Lena, and thank you for your help." Galen said, and he hugged Lena and kissed her on the cheek. The girl smiled and walked out of the room, and Galen was impressed that Lena was able to handle that gruesome work. He then leaned close to Ahsoka and gave her a kiss on the lips for a few seconds. When he broke the kiss, he looked down at Ahsoka, and could've sword she kissed him back.

A/N: Well, this is the second to last chapter, and despite Ahsoka finally being good again, I would hardly call this a happy situation. I promise you guys that you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter; I'm already working on it, so you have to wait for months.

And RedDragon, I appreciate your reviews, but some of those ideas are unrealistic because you underestimate what Galen can do, like with Aurra Sing; she's much more dangerous that CN gives her credit for; you might not know this, but what makes Aurra Sing so dangerous against even Jedi, is the fact that she was a Jedi herself at one point.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24

"Excellent! Lord Tyrannous was a hollow shadow of his former self; I knew that one day you would replace him." A dark voice said to Galen as he walked towards a figure in cloak. Ahsoka then looked up at Galen with fear and sadness in her eyes as Galen looked at her with anger and hatred, but she didn't know if that anger was directed at her, or at Dooku, who was now dead, slain by Galen. "You now have but one final test; destroy your ties to the Jedi, and you will be a Sith Lord!" The dark figure said, and Ahsoka heard the snap-hiss of Galen activating his lightsaber and holding it above his head. Ahsoka then looked back at Galen, and was pleading with her eyes not to kill her, but he just ignored her, and swung his blade…..

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled as she awoke from her sleep, realizing it was just a bad dream. She eventually became aware of her surroundings and started looking around. She then realized she was in the Rogue Shadow's infirmary, and she was attached to several computers and tubes. Ahsoka sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but only one hand rubbed her eyes; the other hand, or at least the arm that it was at once attached to her hand, was wrapped in bandages and tubes were going through them. Ahsoka remembered what happened at Hoth; Galen fought her, and gave into his anger and almost killed her. It was Ahsoka begging for her life that caused Galen to show mercy before she passed out. Ahsoka started hearing footsteps coming towards the medical room and was expecting it to be Galen, but was surprised to see that it was her sister.

"AHSOKA!" Lena yelled happily as she ran and jumped into her sister's arms. Ahsoka hugged her little sister tightly, over-joyed to see her little sister again.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you again Lena! I thought you were still Davik's slave…" Ahsoka said, and she kissed Lena's forehead.

"I was for a bit, but Galen came by and rescued me and the other slaves after you were taken, and he killed Davik!" Lena said happily.

"Where is Galen?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's in his meditation room; General Skywalker is angry at him." Lena said, immediately causing her smile to turn into a frown.

"Galen, we specifically TOLD you to wait until a spare Master could join your forces, and you deliberately disobeyed us! Just look at what you're actions cost you; hundreds of your men are dead, and you almost killed Ahsoka!" Anakin said, furious at Galen's disobedience. "The Council is demanding that you come to the Jedi Temple at once, otherwise you will be revoked of all command and expelled from the Order!"

"Yes Anakin….I'm on my way to Coruscant now; I'll be there in two days, and get the infirmary ready for Ahsoka." Galen said, not looking up at his former master. Anakin cut the transmission and the image of Anakin changed into PROXY.

"Would you like me to try and kill you now master?" PROXY asked, already cycling through programs he could use.

"I'm not in the mood right now PROXY; I need to think." Galen said, and he left the Meditation Room and went back to the bridge of his ship. He closed his eyes and started thinking for a few minutes when he sensed Lena's presence. "Is she awake, Lena?" Lena nodded, and Galen turned around in his chair and got up. "Here we go." Galen said, and he walked to the medical room and saw Ahsoka looking at the ceiling. He just looked at her for a few minutes until she sensed his presence and looked at him.

"Galen! I…I… Hey…" Was all Ahsoka could say, and Galen just frowned.

"Hey…" Was all Galen could saw as well. Galen made the first move; he walked over to her, but was having trouble looking at her in the eyes, so, he just put his hand on Ahsoka's good one, and squeezed it, and Ahsoka squeezed Galen's hand in return.

"It's good to have you back Ahsoka…" Galen said, and Ahsoka just frowned.

"You don't mean that; you probably still hate me…"

"I never hated you Ahsoka…I hated myself for letting Dooku get his grubby, evil hands on you, and I may never forgive myself." Galen said, and he gently lifted Ahsoka up so he could hug her, and when Galen let her go, Ahsoka did something Galen wasn't expecting; she kissed him. Galen enjoyed the kiss for a few minutes, and when Ahsoka broke it, she immediately broke down and started crying on Galen's shoulder.

"Galen! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…." Ahsoka cried, and Galen just stood there, dumbstruck. After five minutes, Galen hugged Ahsoka and began stroking Ahsoka's lekku, and kissing her forehead.

"It's alright Ahsoka…don't cry; I forgive you." Galen said as he continued holding Ahsoka for what seemed like a lifetime. However, they eventually let each other go and just looked at each other.

"I love you, Galen…" Ahsoka said, and Galen just wiped away her tears.

"I love you too Ahsoka…more than you'll ever know." Galen said, and he kissed Ahsoka on the lips. After a couple of minutes though, Galen tried to break the kiss so he could put the coordinates to Coruscant in the Rogue Shadow's Navi Computer, but Ahsoka wouldn't let Galen go.

"Don't go…" Ahsoka pleaded, and Galen complied.

"PROXY, put the coordinates to Coruscant in the computer and put the Rogue Shadow in hyperspace." Galen ordered, and the next sound Galen heard was the Rogue Shadow's hyperdrive activating. "It'll take us two days to reach Coruscant." Galen said, and Ahsoka just smiled seductively.

"So that's two days just to ourselves." Ahsoka said, and she just started kissing Galen's neck.

"And Lena…" Galen reminded, and Ahsoka used the Force to shut the door and lock it, and she started kissing Galen's neck and tried to remove his robes with the Force as well, but Galen broke the kiss. "Ahsoka, I love you, and you know I that I do, but I want you to be fully healed before we do anything." Galen explained, and he expected Ahsoka to yell at him or start crying again, but instead, she just smiled and kissed Galen on the cheek.

"Alright, we'll wait until I get these wounds taken care of." Ahsoka said, and Galen smiled back. "So, we have two days, which I'll be spending in this bed for the entire time….what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you spend some time with Lena; she's missed you over the past couple of years." Galen suggested, and he went to get Lena, and the girl ran into the infirmary and hugged Ahsoka.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile." Galen said, and he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"So Lena…has Galen been treating you well?" Ahsoka asked, and Lena nodded.

"Of course! He's been like a big brother to me!" Lena said smiling.

"Good…I had a feeling he'd treat you well." Ahsoka said, and Lena suddenly hugged Ahsoka again.

"I've missed you Ahsoka." Lena said, and she hugged Ahsoka even tighter, and the two proceeded to tell each other about what's happened during the past couple of years.

When they reached the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, Ahsoka was immediately taken to the infirmary to have her wounds healed and her hand replaced, while Galen was called to the Council Chambers so the Jedi Council could talk to him about his actions at Hoth.

"Galen, know why you are here, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes masters; you wish to scold me about what happened at Hoth." Galen said bitterly.

"We do not wish to scold you young one; we just want to warn you that such actions can lead to dire consequences." Ki-Adi Mundi said calmly.

"I know what I was doing! I probably have more experience with Dark Side than you twelve combined! I know how to avoid it!" Galen spat.

"Galen! Watch your tongue!" Mace Windu said, and Yoda held up his hand to silence the Master.

"Galen, scold you, we are not going to do; just observe, and advise you against such actions we will, so fall to Dark Side again, you will not." Yoda said calmly, and that seemed to have calmed Galen down.

"I understand Masters, and I apologize for my outburst; I was just so…angry at myself for allowing Dooku to hurt my…closest friend." Galen said with a sign, and Yoda nodded.

"Such emotions, natural to feel they are, but a Jedi must be above anger and hatred, to be safe from falling to the Dark Side." Yoda explained.

"However Galen, I'm afraid you're actions cannot just be forgotten; you will stay here at the Temple under our surveillance until we feel you can command troops and fight in battles in this war without allowing your emotions to get the better of you." Obi-wan said, and Galen nodded, and with the meeting over, Galen bowed and left the room to check on Ahsoka.

When Galen got to the infirmary, he saw Barriss Offee looking over Ahsoka with her hands hovering over the Togruta's body, who was now unconscious from an anesthetic, and Galen saw that her wounds were healing.

"How is she, Barriss?" Galen asked.

"Ahsoka is recovering nicely. She'll be up and causing everyone trouble in no time at all." Barriss said with a smile, and Galen chuckled at his friend's remark. "After I finish this healing session, the med-droids will start working on Ahsoka's hand, and then she can rest for a while here at the Temple." Barriss explained, and Galen nodded and left the room. Galen went to the Rogue Shadow and went to sleep in his room.

"Daddy!" Galen turned around to see a young Togrutan girl, about four years old, running towards him smiling, and Galen, who was now in his early twenties, kneeled down and picked the girl up and hugged her. Suddenly, a four year old human boy ran over and hugged Galen's leg, who was followed by a three year Togrutan old boy, who hugged Galen's other leg. Ahsoka walked behind Galen, holding a one year old human girl. Galen smiled as he saw his family in his dream, and he saw Ahsoka lean in to kiss him, and he looked to seeing this vision come true as he kissed Ahsoka.

Five months later

Galen was taken a nap after spending hours of meditation when he woke up to the feeling of Ahsoka kissing him, and when he opened his eyes, Ahsoka smiled at him and started kissing his neck.

"You're feeling better I take it?" Galen said, and Ahsoka nodded as she started taking off her and Galen's robes, and Galen started kissing Ahsoka back.

"I want to show you…" Ahsoka started to say as she took off the rest of her clothes. "…how much I love you." Ahsoka said, and she shut the door to Galen's room, and locked it.

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up early and put her clothes back on, and grabbed a bag she put outside of Galen's room the night before, and walked out of the Rogue Shadow and towards the Twilight, which was next to Galen's ship. She put the bag in the co-pilot's chair and got ready to leave Coruscant, perhaps forever. She almost had all the systems ready, when she sensed a small presence behind her. Ahsoka turned around saw Lena standing behind her.

"What are you doing Ahsoka?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka came up with a quick lie.

"Nothing…I'm just…admiring the Twilight! I haven't been on this ship in so long." Ahsoka fibbed, but Lena didn't buy it.

"You're leaving again…aren't you." Lena said, and Ahsoka already knew she was caught.

"Lena…" Ahsoka started to say, but her sister started crying.

"Why! You just got back to being good! Did you lie to us about being good again! Or do you just hate us?" Lena asked through her sobs, and Ahsoka walked over and picked up her sister.

"I don't you Lena. And I don't hate Galen either…I'm just…putting myself in exile; it's what someone like me deserves." Ahsoka said sadly.

"What's exile?" Lena asked.

"It's a punishment bad people; it means they're not allowed to see their friends and family for a very long time…sometimes forever." Ahsoka said, and Lena looked at her sister pleadingly.

"But you're not bad Ahsoka! Not anymore! Me and Galen love you! We don't want you to go!" Lena said, and Ahsoka put her down.

"I still need to be exiled Galen, and although the Jedi Council didn't punish me for my actions as Dooku's apprentice, I still believe this what I deserve." Ahsoka explained, and Lena just looked at her.

"Can me and Galen go with you?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka shook her head.

"No, like I said; I can't have any contact with my friends and family." Ahsoka said, so Lena asked another question.

"Then can I come with you? Just me?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka shook her head again.

"No contact with my friends AND family." Ahsoka said again. "Now go back to bed on the Rogue Shadow." Ahsoka ordered, but Lena didn't move.

"If you go without me, I'll wake Galen up and tell him you're leaving!" Lena said, and Ahsoka got angry.

"If you tell him, I'll never forgive you!" Ahsoka threatened, but Lena still didn't move.

"If you leave me, I'll never forgive you either! And I won't love you anymore!" Lena threatened, and Ahsoka actually laughed at her threat.

"You don't mean that." Ahsoka said, but Lena's face didn't change.

"I'm used to having anyone looking after me! And at least I'll have Galen to love like a brother!" Lena said, and suddenly, Ahsoka realized Lena was serious, and Ahsoka sighed.

"Fine…I'm giving you fifteen minutes to pack everything you have. If you're not back by then, I'm leaving without you, whether you like it or not." Ahsoka said, and Lena ran out of the ship, and came back ten minutes later with a small bag full of clothes and toys Galen had secretly bought for her.

"Good. Now come on, we have to get going before anyone wakes up." Ahsoka said, and she flew the Twilight out of the Temple's hanger, left Coruscant's atmosphere, and began he life in Exile, with on her sister as her companion.

Galen woke up the next morning, and found that Ahsoka was gone. He reached out with the Force, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the Temple, and he noticed that Lena was gone as well. He put his robes back on, ran out of the Rogue Shadow, and saw that the Twilight was gone. He ran over to Anakin's quarters and knocked on the door, and Anakin opened the door.

"Anakin, do you know where Ahsoka is? When I woke up, she wasn't in my… I mean the Temple! She's not in the Temple, and the Twilight is gone!" Galen said, and Anakin looked shock.

"What! What do you mean she's gone!" Anakin asked, and they ran over to the hanger, and Anakin saw that the Twilight was indeed gone. "Why would she leave?" Anakin asked.

"Master?" PROXY said, and Galen turned around to see his droid standing behind him.

"What is it PROXY?" Galen asked.

"Miss Tano has left a message for you and General Skywalker." PROXY then turned into a holographic image of Ahsoka.

"Galen, Master, if you're watching this recording, then I already left the Jedi Temple and Coruscant, perhaps forever; I put myself in self-exile for all the horrible and monstrous things I did as Dooku's apprentice…things I will never forgive myself for doing. Galen, I know you're going to try and find me; my only request is that…you don't. Let me do this Galen, please… I don't know if I'll ever come back, but if I don't, don't blame yourself Galen. I'll always love you, and that'll never change…goodbye Galen." The holographic image of Ahsoka disappeared, and PROXY was in his true again. When Anakin looked at Galen, he saw tears in the boy's eyes.

"I have to go get her…" Galen said, but Anakin put his hand on Galen's shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Galen; you still have two months left before the Council will let you leave the Temple." Anakin said, but Galen shook the hand off.

"So you're not worried that Ahsoka is going off alone into the galaxy? No money, no resources, nothing but herself and her sister, and no way of taking care of her or Lena!" Galen yelled, getting angrier and angrier at his former master.

"Of course I'm worried! But I'm not about to do something rash that could get me and Ahsoka killed." Anakin said, but Galen wasn't calming down.

"I can't just let her go! I can't let anything happen to her!" Galen said, and Anakin tried to grab Galen's shoulder again, but Galen Force Pushed him, and Anakin didn't see it coming, and it sent the Knight flying a couple of feet before he landed on his fleet and Force Gripped Galen, making him float in the air.

"Galen! CALM DOWN!" Anakin yelled, and Galen stopped struggling. Anakin then let Galen back on the floor and he didn't do anything this time. "I'm not going to tell the Council about your outburst Galen, but you need to remain calm and wait until you can leave the Temple."

"If something happens to Ahsoka before I can find her….I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Galen yelled, and he stormed off to his room in the Temple.

Ahsoka was watching the swirling blues and white of hyperspace, as she was wondering what she should do to make money to provide for herself and Lena. She had cash credits to provide a week of food for the both of them after they go through their month of supplies, but after that, she had nothing. She turned around and saw Lena playing with her toys, and smiled at her sister, and as she looked around the room, she remembered that Anakin mentioned that the Twilight was an old smuggling vessel, and if she made a couple of extra modifications, it could be one again, but she'd need to get some extra money to afford those modifications.

'_I'll start off with a couple of small jobs that won't require too much difficulty, and then buy those modifications. Plus, with my knowledge of both Republic and Separatist anti-smuggling maneuvers and protocols, I could be one of the best smugglers in the galaxy!'_ Ahsoka thought, and she made her way to the planet Nar Shadda to find her first job, when she realized something; if her sister is to survive, she'll need weapons training. Ahsoka looked at her shoto lightsaber, and then at Lena. "Lena, can you come here for a second?" Lena immediately stood up and walked over to Ahsoka.

"What do you want, Ahsoka?" Lena asked, and Ahsoka unclipped her shoto.

"For us to have money to we can eat and buy clothing and other things, I'm going to need to do some dangerous work." Ahsoka said, and she held up her short lightsaber. "I'm going to teach you how to use this weapon so you can use it when needed. It'll take awhile, but it will help you win a fight if we ever get into one, and we will." Ahsoka said, and Lena looked worried. "Don't worry; I'm going to help you every step of the way. Now go back to playing with your toys; we'll start training tomorrow morning." Lena nodded and went back to her toys, and Ahsoka checked on the systems of the Twilight, getting it ready for it's life as a smuggling ship.

Two months later

Galen was still upset about Ahsoka leaving by the time he was allowed to leave the Temple, and when the Council told him he was allowed to re-enter the war, he told them he was going to find Ahsoka before he re-entered the war and re-took command of his forces. Despite the Council's urging him not to, he said he was going to find her, and there was nothing the Council could say or do to change his mind. He left the Council Chambers immediately after that, and went into the hanger and prepared the Rogue Shadow for launch, when Anakin walked over to him.

"The Council isn't very happy about your choice Galen." Anakin said.

"I don't care." Galen responded, and Anakin just sighed.

"You're probably going to get expelled from the Order for this." Anakin said, trying to reason with his former padawan.

"I don't care." Galen said again, and he walked up the ramp of his ship, and Anakin followed. "The only thing…the only person I care about is Ahsoka, and I'm going to find her, no matter the cost." Galen said, and Anakin sighed again.

"There's no way I can make you reconsider?" Anakin asked, and Galen still didn't face him.

"Nope." Galen said as he walked over to PROXY. "PROXY, how are we on supplies?"

"With you using the meditation room as extra cargo space, we have enough supplies to last us five months before we have to re-supply." PROXY said, and Galen activated the Rogue Shadow's engines.

"Good. Now, with respect; Anakin, get off my ship." Galen said, and Anakin made his way back to the ramp.

"May the Force be with you, Galen." Anakin said, and before he left, Anakin said one final thing. "I hope you find her in one piece." Anakin then walked down the ramp, and once it was shut, Galen flew the Rogue Shadow out of the Temple, out of Coruscant's atmosphere, and the ship entered hyperspace, hoping that he can find Ahsoka, and he wouldn't quit, no matter how long it would take.

The End

A/N: The Glory of Redemption is finally over, though I doubt it's what most of you guys were expecting. I'll get the sequel up as soon as I can, and it will hopefully be even better than this story. Until then, see you later.


End file.
